Causes and Consequences
by Viyola
Summary: Light gets L’s name from Rem and blackmails him to submission in order to use him for his own purposes… How Kira will proceed with his plans for utopia and how much will L have of it… you’ll see. WARNING: Yaoi
1. The plan got old

**CAUSES AND CONSEQUENCES**

_Summary: Light changes the plan in the last minute – gets L's name from Rem and blackmails him to submission in order to use him for his own purposes… How Kira will proceed with his plans for utopia and how much will L have of it… you'll see. WARNING: Eventual Yaoi, but it's not the main focus of the plot._

_Rating: T for now, but will reach M at some point_

_Spoilers: MANY_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Note: It starts kind of slow, but I need to set up the scene first, sorry… From Chapter 3, things get more dynamic. I'll be updating frequently, so don't worry about that _

**Chapter 1**

Light was sitting in the investigation headquarters, staring at his computer screen, daydreaming, while around him the whole team was hectic and busy, buzzing around with unnecessary tasks, which they believed to be important. L was silent too, sitting to the left of his would-be-murderer, probably contemplating his next move, which could only be… the one Kira had anticipated. After the capture of the third Kira, the moment of Lights' victory was so close.

After regaining his memories of the Death note and his original plan of making Rem kill L, Light Yagami should have just sat and gloated while waiting for his victory…

But for some reason, Light wasn't satisfied with his old scheme.

Everything was going according to plan. The taskforce was unconditionally on Light's side - everyone was not only convinced in his innocence, but also during his time of being handcuffed to Ryuuzaki, Light had proved himself to the investigation team as righteous, reliable and almost L's match at intelligence. At the same time Light was charming and amiable, unlike the eccentric detective, who the taskforce could barely tolerate, and Light knew that if something were to happen to L, nobody would put any suspicion on the ex-Kira suspect.

If Ryuuzaki were to die, Light was going to manipulate the team into wanting to hide the detective's death from the world and let the student pose with the title L. Being both Kira and L was going to be extremely convenient for Light. However, the brilliant young man knew that even he would have trouble pretending to be L, given that the world's greatest detective had too many contacts of great importance and had kept his secrets out of reach. The lack of information and the need to communicate with intelligence parties made the scene slippery even for Light. Also, Light didn't know if L had any secret associates, who might come looking for him. Killing Ryuuzaki was long sorted out, but when Light had come up with the Shimigami plan, he had not known just how deep this water ran.

Furthermore, due to the time spent working with Ryuuzaki, Light had understood just how well L functioned. He wasn't the world's three greatest detectives for no reason. In fact, Light was rather furious that he was forced to dispose of such potential, just because the bastard had chosen to oppose him. If instead of killing L, Light had Ryuuzaki on his side, working for Kira… than Kira was going to be unstoppable.

The two young geniuses had the same way of thinking, while possessing different skills and qualities, in a way that made up for each other's flaws and made them a perfect team. L was analytical and detached enough to work like a sensor, processing information without a bias, while Light's mind worked in a more creative way, drawing sense from diverse sources, reaching for the philosophical as well as the factual. Ryuuzaki could do the "revealing" part. Light was going to do the "delivering divine judgment" part.

Also, it was pitiful that Light had only depended on TV and the Japanese police's archives while being Kira before his confinement. If he had had L's resources from the beginning… Sure, he should have them even if Ryuuzaki died, but would Watari let him use them, or would the geezer delete everything? Anyway, if however, L was providing the information for Kira, then Light could reign supreme over all.

There was far more gain in keeping Ryuuzaki, if the stubborn bastard would only realize that Light had won, and would admit that Light was superior and was true justice. If only Ryuuzaki could see the truth in Light's idealism, understand the divine calling, which was the incidental discovery of the death note… Ryuuzaki had been a truly worthy enemy and would have made a perfect match for an ally. Because, unlike the taskforce, who were merely normal people, who took little notice of anything beyond the superficial, Light was able to see beyond the disheveled looks, the horrible social skills and bad posture of the detective. Light had become aware of the power, which that pale, gaunt man had come to have over whole nations, and the full potential that his words possessed to influence the course of the world.

_Thus, decided._ Light thought. _It might not be too late now to turn the tide… What am I thinking?! Of course I can change the course of events; after all, this is my own grand scheme. I put it into motion, I can stop it too. Nothing is impossible for me now._

Propping his chin on his hand, Light secretly averted his eyes sideways. He had been daydreaming for a while now, but no one seemed to have noticed. Light took care not to stare openly at Ryuuzaki, who was toying with his food instead of working, or so it seemed.

_You don't know how lucky you are, annoying bastard. I just decided to spare your life! I wish you knew – right in this moment that you are playing with your damned-cookies, I just wish that I could see realization on your face right-NOW. Fucker… why am I even letting you live?!_

In the back of Light's chest, a weird feeling that he didn't want to acknowledge played, even now when he looked at Ryuuzaki. Before his memory returned… he had admired that man somewhat, hadn't he. Light hated that. He couldn't possibly be looking up to his enemy, damn it! Or hold any other type of interest besides the clearly professional one. They were never truly friends. Ryuuzaki was better than that. He had just played along, the bastard. Yeah, Ryuuzaki was good. That's why he was still needed.

_This feeling will go away – no need to kill him just because he is causing me disturbance. And I know my reasons – I will benefit from his intelligence, resources, ties, contacts, skills… And he will serve me. I'll love to have him submit. I want him to be under me, just like he held me under his control until recently. Then he'll admire Kira. He'll admit I'm superior. I am justice. _

Ryuuzaki lazily rolled his black eyes from the cookie pinched between two of his fingers to look to the side, right into Light's peering eyes. Light looked away before he could stop himself. Even though his peripheral vision didn't cover Ryuuzaki anymore, he could practically feel the listless gaze boring wholes into his head.

Light chose to ignore this all-too-familiar feeling. Instead, he thought that he needed to talk to Rem in private immediately. That is why he announced that he was headed towards to bathroom and as he excited the room gave Rem the most meaningful stare he could, hoping that the Shimigami wasn't completely insensitive to hints.


	2. Tricked or Treated?

**Chapter 2**

Thankfully Rem got the hint.

Raito was in the bathroom, pretending to read a newspaper and talking from behind it, concealing his face from the camera, which he supposed was hidden somewhere, despite all ethics. Rem had followed his quick order to hide in the concrete of the wall, so that she wouldn't be visible in the bathroom, but could hear what he said and answer.

"If you let Ryuuzaki live, he'll surely have Misa caught very soon. He will propose to have the 13 day rule tested, and soon after that, have her restrained. They will find clues against Misa, and there is nothing I can do to stop them." Light said, his voice imitating distress, as he pretended to sympathize with Misa.

"If I kill Ryuuzaki that would mean that I am killing in order to save another human from death. If I kill for Misa, I will disintegrate. You know that. And you had it all planned out that way, didn't you, human…" Rem replied, her voice trailing off with an unmasked note of anger and hatred.

"No, I didn't think that it would be like that! I thought that I could disperse all suspicion from Amane and myself during my confinement. But L turned out to be more cunning and stubborn than I thought. He will have us both killed if you don't kill him, Rem." Light continued with the perfectly played panic in his voice - a bit concealed trembling in his voice, the rhythm just a little bit too fast…

"I will do it then." The answer was grim.

"Wait… Rem." Light made a theatrical pause. "Is there a penalty for a shimigami to share the name of a human with another human? If there is no penalty, then tell me Ryuuzaki's real name and I'll write it down! You can save both Misa and yourself!"

Rem didn't answer for a while and Light got a little anxious that she might not have listened to him and was getting ready to scribble down Ryuuzaki's name, deciding to end it all. Light was aware that Rem despised him and might have actually had some sick pleasure in rather dying then listening to Light's words again.

_No, what the hell, stupid Shimigami… I want him alive! I'll get what I want! _

"Rem, even if L is dead, there is a good chance that there are other parties who know of his initial suspicious of Amane and myself and might come looking for us. With you dead, there will be no one to protect Misa, if I am restrained. With me dead, Misa will commit a suicide. I don't think that killing L is the best idea anymore."

"Than what do you suggest, human?" Rem's voice sounded coarse and strained, as if she was trying to hold back the frustration, bitterness and fear, she was probably feeling faced with her own doom.

"Let's use him! If I can blackmail him, I can make him cooperate. If I control L, Misa's safety will be guaranteed. I'll have him dispel all suspicion from me and her…" Light's voice was getting the little Kira note as he spoke with more conviction.

"So from the beginning you wanted to blackmail me to give you his name, in order for you to blackmail him? So that was your initial plan… You are vicious, Yagami Light." Rem's voice was calmer now - realizing Light's greatness and accepting her fate as his pawn. Good.

"I can protect Misa." Light said in his Kira voice - powerful and forceful, despite the paranoia of being overheard. The moment called for it despite the risk. Besides, very soon, Light was going to allow his Kira voice freely.

And apparently not even the shimigami were immune to the influence of Light's authoritative aura, which he manifested every time he allowed Kira to surface.

Her voice came, quiet and scratching, like some cheap imitation of a whisper, from the wall…

Light heard the words barely, because of the shock of realization, that he was hearing it, hearing the name… his mind didn't process it and it was lost immediately because of the rising emotion of triumph.

"What?! What did you say?!" Light raised his voice despite himself, almost beginning to laugh hysterically. He leaned on the toilet seat, lowering the paper, not caring for his disguise anymore, leaning to listen to the wall (in the back of his head, he just wished that he didn't have to experience this great moment of triumph while sitting on the toilet seat with his pants down around his ankles)

"L Lawliet." Rem repeated.

Light swallowed and leaned back, committing the sound of those words to the deepest, most concrete memory. He was never going to forget it now. He was smiling.

"L… like L? Lawliet like the English for law, right?" he demanded, spelling the name in his head with roman characters.

"L – L-A-W-L-I-E-T" Rem spelled frustrated.

"Good. Very good, Rem." Light purred, gloating to the point of forgetting where he was. "You did the right thing…"

Light stayed in the bathroom for another 10 minutes or so, thinking of the best way to approach the situation. Then came Matsuda knocking on the door, asking if he was ok, snapping him back to reality.

_How embarrassing._ Light thought when he went back to the investigation room, where everyone gave him curious looks, except for L, who was probably paranoid out of his mind, but pretended to ignore Light.

Rem was hovering silent in the background. She purposely didn't tell Light why shimigami were not supposed to tell humans other human's names, but instead made the eyeball trade… That was her little revenge.


	3. Fake motives

**Note: Thanks for the encouragement, everyone!!**

**Chapter 3**

Light wasn't sure how long it would take for Ryuuzaki to make up his mind and ask to test the 13 day rule, but he was sure that the detective wasn't going to waste anymore time, despite the inevitable resistance he would have to endure from the rest of investigation team.

Light knew that in the long run the test needed to be done, but the outcome had to be faked, which was easily achievable if he had L on his side. But the test couldn't commence before Ryuuzaki was aware of his situation, because if he triggered it Rem wouldn't have a choice but to kill L before Light could bargain.

Now, asking the detective to come speak in private would have been suspicious and L was surely going to gear up with all sorts of microphones, bugs and recording equipment, in case Light was going to slip on something about being Kira. Light had to find a more subtle way to bring Ryuuzaki out.

The teenager sat on his seat right next to L and studied him. Ryuuzaki was dipping little cookies into his black tea. Someone else would have mistook that behavior for moony, but Light knew that the man used food for distraction while thinking the hardest. The time was surely almost up and Light had to make his move fast.

"From the instant that Amane Misa became free, the Kira deaths have started again…" began the detective, but Light instantly cut him off, knowing where he was going with that.

"Ryuuzaki, you can't possibly be thinking about that again!" Light exclaimed and turned around in his chair to face his rival. "I know exactly where you are getting with this line of thought. If you don't mind, I will explain to the rest of the team."

Ryuuzaki turned his eyes to Light and gave him a real glare. It kind of stung Light in the chest. Was Ryuuzaki actually feeling such hatred for him that he wasn't able to keep his usually blank expression?

Light didn't lose his composure as he stood up and faced the team, ignoring Ryuuzaki's eyes burning wholes in his face.

"That won't be necessary, Yagami-kun, truly. I have already made up my mind." L's voice was deadpan- serious and it shut Light's mouth up.

Light spun around just in time to slam Ryuuzaki's hand on the desk before he could manage to bring it to the button of his intercom and contact Watari.

"You can't do that!" Light's grip became vicious, purposely digging his nails into his enemy's hand. He had to act immediately and was given no choice but to risk being recorded from somewhere. Too bad he had spent so much time plotting a proper way to lure Ryuuzaki into a private talk…

He leaned very close to Ryuuzaki's face, feeling extremely uncomfortable about it, mostly because of the task force watching this action, and whispered. "There are factors you should consider before you act. For your best interest, we need to talk."

Light pulled away from his nemesis abruptly, taking a few steps back, a bit too stiffly. Ryuuzaki himself seemed a bit shaky as he leaned back in his chair, moving his hand away from the button and gripping his ankles nervously. Both young men seemed distant and contemplating.

"What the hell! This is an investigation team, for God's sakes! You can't have secrets from the rest of us!" Aizawa was the first one to explode in the awkward silence that followed.

"Amh, technically they can, and also…" began Matsuda, but everyone shushed him. He didn't give up though. "No, really! I don't want to know their secret! It's always been obvious, but I still don't want to know!"

"Shut up, Matsuda!" it was L this time, and he sounded even sharper than normal, which ended the protests.

Light moved away to sit on a couch further back. Chief Yagami followed him and to Light's surprise sat down on the couch to his son's left.

"Light, I must speak to you…" his father started with his eyes down.

_Oh no, please don't tell me you think like Matsuda too_! Light thought with distaste. His father wasn't such an idiot, no please no!

"I appreciate the fact that when you and Ryuuzaki work together we get all the results for this investigation. I understand that it is pretty much you two that do all the real work, but… I have been tolerating the familiarity, which you display with each other for too long. I need to know, Light. Think about that and I want us to talk about this next time we go back home."

Light's father was giving a sympathetic look, which barely covered the bitterness underneath the man's words.

Light thought it was ridiculous that the whole team imagined the two archenemies in bed while they were constantly trying to destroy one another.

"Dad, I want to talk about this right now! Do you realize that your accusations are getting to me? I'm sure they are getting to Ryuuzaki too! What familiarity do we display with each other?! Someone, please, tell me?" Light raised his voice to capture the attention of the whole room, sounding offended. In truth, he was glad that the team failed to see his real motivations, but he had to keep the pretence.

Surely he had the whole room listening now. Even L was peeking from above his slouched shoulder.

"Can I start?" it was Matsuda, sounding excited.

"Go ahead." Light said scowling and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked away as if truly insulted, but willing to bear with the humiliation in order to clear his name.

"The whole whispering thing just now?! I mean, we've been trying to convince Ryuuzaki of simple things like putting less sugar in his coffee for almost a year now, and we fail to even have him consider… and here you just whisper something in his ear, and he changes his mind about the investigation! That's something only lovers can do!"

"And also, the whole staring thing. You are constantly looking at each other! What the hell?!"

"And you guys fight all the time, for silly things… as if just for the sake of touching each other!"

"And remember that time that Ryuuzaki licked some cream off your hand?!"

"Matsuda!"

"For god's sakes! You still talk about that?! It was an accident, understand!"

"Yes, Light-kun destroyed my cake! Where was I supposed to lick it from? The ground or his hand?!"

"Nowhere! It… is unacceptable in Japan, Ryuuzaki."

"I understood that, thank you."

"I am truly sorry that I punched you then, I was just…"

"Don't worry about it, dad. It helped him learn his lesson…"

The chatter in the room didn't stop even when Ryuuzaki's phone rang, but Light stopped paying attention to the heated discussion about his sexuality, and listened to L talking on the line.

"Yes, I know, it is ridiculous… Thank you, I appreciate that… Now, about that…" L got up and started to walk towards a corner in the room, but Light jumped from the couch and snatched the phone away from the light grip of two fingers.

"Please, wait until we talk." Light said softly, not just to avoid prying ears, but also hoping that Ryuuzaki might get interested.

Ryuuzaki watched him with his wide expressionless eyes. His face was blank but the corners of his lips were pointed down, giving him a passively sad look. Light knew that he wasn't truly feeling anything like that. It was another way of hiding the calculation going on in his brain.

"If Light-kun has something to confess, then I might want to listen…" he said very softly too. "But his initial words sounded a bit too much like a threat for my liking."

Light watched him intently, allowing his expression to speak for him.

_There, let Ryuuzaki think that he'll get a confession out of my helplessness. He's in for a confession alright, but it won't be to his liking._

Ryuuzaki took in a deep and sharp breath, straitening up and becoming Light's height. His eyes were hard on Light's but Light could swear that the detective was inwardly gloating.

"There! The two are together again, ignoring us even when we're having this conversation! I don't know why we don't just make it official now!" Matsuda shrieked and Light turned to see everyone watching them again.

_Again._

"Matsuda is very wrong about the nature of our relationship, but I won't waste time to argue with you anymore. Now I and Light-kun will go discuss something in private." L declared.

Even Light felt outraged at that, because it had sounded suggestive and impudent. He thought that Ryuuzaki had worded it on purpose, so that he irritates everyone, but there was also a chance that the detective wasn't aware of his words. Fat chance, though.

Light faced the rest of the team, who glared at him, especially his father. He couldn't defend his pride at that time. He had to use the chance to get L, or Ryuuzaki was going to get himself killed. L was necessary for the new world, which Light was going to build. So, who needs reputation when you are a god?!

_Oh no!_ With his peripheral vision Light saw that Ryuuzaki, who had wondered off to his desk, swiftly put something in his shirt. _A microphone, most likely. Damn it! I shouldn't have let him out of sight even for a second! Thankfully, it's just one, and I know where he hides them in his collar. Thanks for letting me live with you, looser!_

L grabbed a bunch of crackers in his hand, to disguise the purpose of his position next to the desk.

"Come, Light-kun. Now." Ryuuzaki headed for the door, munching on a panda cracker from his fist.

Light almost laughed. _You are running out of tricks, I know you way too well now. Thanks again, Ryuuzaki._

The young men left the room and the outraged task force.


	4. Challenge?

**Note: Wow, thank you for your reviews!! :)  
**

**Chapter 4**

"We can go to the interrogation quarter. There I can guarantee you no surveillance." Ryuuzaki said, as he walked in the corridor, Light following him closely.

"The interrogation quarter? Any better ideas?" Light asked innocently. Truly, he didn't want to go anywhere near the dreaded cells.

"The other option is the roof. I don't want to go there." Ryuuzaki said squarely.

"I think the roof is a good idea." Light offered.

"I don't." Ryuuzaki gave him a three-quarter look over his shoulder, which pretty much meant _"I'm not taking any chances of you throwing me off the building." _"I can switch off the cameras in one of the apartment suits."

"No. With all the gossip around us, it will be kind of weird…"

They walked in silence without any particular direction. Light tried to fall into step with L, but the detective always seemed to keep a few steps ahead.

"It really bothers Light-kun, doesn't it?" Ryuuzaki spoke so softly that Light wasn't sure if he wasn't speaking to himself.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"It bothers you that they think we're together, doesn't it?" he raised his voice this time.

Light made a noise of indifference. Then he remembered that he was supposed to keep the pretence. But there came something else: _Why is he bringing this up? Could he possibly… No. _

"Why are you asking, Ryuuzaki? You know as well as I do, that they are wrong."

_L can't possibly have feelings for me. He is much too self-centered for that. He'd probably be only too happy if I had feelings for him, so he could manipulate me into exposing myself as Kira!_

Light remembered how Ryuuzaki had used Misa's feelings for Light when the investigation team had split. Ryuuzaki had said that he'd carry out his own investigation, but what he had done was go directly to Misa and make her act out his plan to get close to the Yotsuba group.

Ryuuzaki had an ability to appear perfectly innocent while at the same time he was plotting ruthlessly. He had been so convincing in his act when he had told Misa that her feelings for Light and her willingness to risk her life for him made her worthy of Light's love, that it was almost heartbreaking. Back then Light had wondered if Ryuuzaki was jealous and had secret feelings for Misa. The idea had 

annoyed him to no end. But before either Light or Misa knew it, L had turned all the drama to his advantage - not only making Misa follow his orders, but also making her drag Light onto his side.

_And then he claims that Kira is ruthless and heartless! I use Misa too, but at least I have the right to, whereas, he used my influence over her to his own advantage! Bastard! He'd be better off dead!_

The line of thought disturbed Light enough to make his eyes shoot daggers in direction of L's hunched back. He stopped and waited for the detective to sense it and stop as well.

Ryuuzaki stopped right away. He turned to look over his shoulder slowly and Light instantly changed his expression to a confused one.

"Interrogation quarter or apartment?" L asked as if nothing had been said.

A new thought crossed Light's mind. _Not answering my question means that he pretends that he cares! Fine. I can play this game too!_

"Apartment then."

...

Author's note: Hey, guys, I know this chapter seems short, but actually I have the next one ready and it just needs me to sleep over it and proofread it before releasing it. Originally chapter 4 and 5 were supposed to be one chapter, but it got too long.

And one more thing, I already have the whole story in my mind and I have to warn you that it's not going to be a happy ending. Sorry, but I just don't see it happening unless one of the characters goes OOC and submits to the other's cause. I don't want that because I think that Light and L can't be as fascinating and original as they are if they weren't so stubborn.

But I hope I'll surprise you with the way things will turn out, because I have a surprise for Light coming and it's not as pleasant as falling for L, even though that will happen too ;)


	5. Cards on the table

**Chapter 5**

Ryuuzaki lead the way to a room on an upper floor. It was one of the living rooms prepared for the uses of the investigation team. It hadn't been used since the taskforce moved in the building and the air inside was stuffy, bearing a faint smell of new furniture and detergents.

Light looked around, scanning the new surroundings. His eyes searched for cameras and immediately spotted several at the corners of the ceiling. They seemed off, but to Light's surprise Ryuuzaki went directly to the nearest chair and used it to climb, so he could unpluck the cables of each surveillance camera.

"That's not necessary" Light lied, but felt remotely pleased.

Ryuuzaki didn't answer and finished the job in a surprisingly quick manner.

When he had gone through the entire room, he jumped off the chair and turned to face Light.

"I'm all ears now, Light-kun.", he declared.

Light chuckled. _I'm sure, _he thought_. _

Light hadn't forgotten that the detective had hidden a microphone in his loose shirt. He knew that there was a little pocket right on the inside rim of the collar, where a mini-microphone could fit unnoticed.

_Wait, how come I know this? When did I find out? Must have been during the period he had me handcuffed to him? Yeah, but I can't remember what exactly I was doing with __his__ shirt when I found the little pocket on the inner side of his collar, small enough to fit a fingertip, but big enough for the little device he had there. He must have been so paranoid…_

On the way to the apartment suit, Light had decided that the best way to get rid of that microphone was to find an excuse to touch Ryuuzaki's shirt. What better way to do so, but to act out one of Matsuda's crazy fantasies and kiss the lanky detective?

Judging by Ryuuzaki's reaction to Misa's kiss on his cheek, he wasn't used to this kind of attention. Light could bet that if kissed Ryuuzaki on the mouth, he was going to be so shocked that he wasn't going to notice where Light's hands went.

_It is disgusting, yes. It is unmoral and ugly, yes. But sacrifices have to be done for the greater good of humanity._ Light thought as a ticklish feeling of anticipation began tormenting his stomach.

Instead of taking a seat on the couch, Light walked up to Ryuuzaki.

_Now, how am I supposed to do this? Perhaps I should lead him into thinking that I am in love with him and I want to confess it to him. Then he'll pretend he feels the same way and we'll kiss. I'll get the microphone and destroy it. Then I'll laugh in his face, addressing him by his real name and informing him that either he obeys Kira or he dies._

To Light's surprise Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes and looked at Light critically when the distance between them became only a few steps.

"Let's take a seat, Light-kun."

"Ryuuzaki, tell me something truly… What is your dedication to the Kira case?"

"Please, explain your question, Light-kun."

"Tell me, how far would you go in order to bring Kira to justice?" Light's voice was soft, his eyes sincere and wide.

"I'd use all available means, Light-kun knows that." Ryuuzaki plunged his hands into his pockets. "And what is Light-kun's dedication to the Kira case?"

"I wasn't referring to means." Light said, making an exasperated gesture and looking down at his foot, which was nervously digging holes in the carpet. "I want to know, what sacrifices you are willing to make to catch Kira."

"I'd sacrifice everything." L's voice sounded mechanical.

"Do you mean everyone as well?" Light gave him a puppy-eyed look, and hated himself for having to go that low.

"Is Light-kun asking if I'd sacrifice him?"

Light's heart jumped on that one. _So straight forward! He's ruining my pattern. Carefully, concentrate… He can't possibly win at __this__ game._

"No, you're not listening. I wanted to ask you something… If it wasn't for the Kira case, would you have ever taken any interest in me?" Light looked up with obviously fake nonchalance and a glint of hope in his honey-colored pupils.

"If Light-kun wasn't suspected for being Kira, I would never have met him."

_Damn it! Play along, for god's sakes! It's your game! Don't you want a confession by a love-sick Kira?!_

"Ok, then suppose I have come with my dad one day and we accidentally met! What would you have thought of me?"

"Light-kun is obsessing over the image he projects to other people? Typical for the teenage years, but also terribly close to the Kira personality profile…"

"Kira again." Light sounded as if barely hiding his offence. "You still think of me just as a potential Kira-undercover! Do you give a damn about me as a person?!"

"But Kira is a person. A person who is terribly similar to Light-kun…"

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki! Forget about it! You answered my question!" Light made a show of being frustrated and hurt, turned around and took a couple of steps away.

"…" Ryuuzaki didn't answer or move. Light could pretty much feel him with the skin of his back, knowing the exact face that L was making, smelling the suspicion radiating.

_What the hell is he doing? He shouldn't be behaving like this if he wants me to confess out of feelings that I am Kira. How am I supposed to kiss him and get that stupid microphone out of his shirt?!_

_Useless everything! Oh, well, I guess he really can't do any better at flirting. Let's just get the microphone and end this foolishness!_

Light turned back to the detective, walking right up to him. When the distance was just two small steps between them, Light opened his mouth theatrically, as if preparing to say something important. Then he let out the air he was holding and closed his mouth, as if he reconsidered.

Ryuuzaki watched him intently.

Finally Light made a distracted expression and let his eyes trail over L's body from head to toe. Slowly. He ended this with a prolonged look into L's eyes.

Ryuuzaki remained slouched and expressionless but lifted his thumb into his mouth and nibbled on it.

"Light-kun is acting strange. First he speaks of things I don't know, but should consider. Then he asks about my willingness to sacrifice him for the Kira case. Now he got offended and wants to pick up a fight?"

"I never implied that." Light was genuinely surprised.

"You are sizing me up." L said referring to Lights purposely suggestive look.

_Hopeless. _Light thought_._

_I'll have to resolve to my last resort._

"Hm, Ryuuzaki, you have something on your hair." Light lazily moved his eyes to one of Ryuuzaki's pitch black locks, which rebelliously bristled in a random direction. There was nothing in the detective's unruly hair, but Light was a perfect liar.

"Don't change the topic, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki's eyes were intent on his suspect's and his hand seemed to move on its own as he roughly tried to shake off the inexistent "thing" off his locks.

Light couldn't help but notice the utter lack of care Ryuuzaki had for his head.

"No. It's tangled." Light pointed towards the same lock.

Ryuuzaki stopped all together and slacked his arms on the sides of his body.

"What is the purpose of this conversation, Light-kun?" L sounded slightly annoyed, which, with his legendary composure considered, said something.

"It's bothering me. Sorry." Light said and made a face as he reached to entangle his fingers in Ryuuzaki's hair.

Ryuuzaki gave Light's extended arm an irritated look.

Light's fingers purposely brushed against the skin behind L's ear, pretending to be untangling something. To Light's relief, Ryuuzaki reacted to that. He stiffened and stared off into space.

Light shamelessly dropped the pretence and lightly stroked the spot with his fingertips. It was a feathery contact, innocent but efficient. It made L's head spin. For a moment the detective was mesmerized and leaned in to the touch, lowering his eyes.

In two seconds Ryuuzaki snapped out of it, realizing Light's advances, but Light sensed the change and pretended to "pull out something" from his hair and "throw it away".

Ryuuzaki curiously strained his eyes to see what was Light disposing of, but the distraction was all Light needed to bury his other hand in the detective's thick black hair, holding it securely. L hissed, turning his full attention to Light, who resisted the urge to yank Ryuuzaki's face up and made the effort to lean down and place his lips directly on L's.

As predicted, Ryuuzaki froze. Light had his eyes closed but felt that his enemy's lips were cold and irresponsive, even though they had a very nice shape. Light had never taken any particular notice of this before, but L's mouth was wide and his bottom lip quite full. The kiss was soft and tentative for the few moments that Light met no resistance. But then the temperature of Ryuuzaki's face changed and Light literally felt how his opponent's lips filled with warm blood. L made a small movement to back away, retaliating from Light's lips for a moment and letting out a gasp, before Light leaned in to kiss the now all too pleasant warm mouth.

The detective's reaction was to tense even further before moving his lips to give the most awkward peck in return.

_He really can't kiss. _Light thought but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden collision between L's knee and Light's stomach.

He choked for breath and backed away, holding his stomach. When he looked back, Ryuuzaki's eyes were narrowed and his cheeks were flushed. To complete the most expressive moment of rage that Light had seen from the detective, L's fists were clenched on his sides.

"It's a pity Light-kun thinks I'd fall for something like that." L said emotionlessly.

Light made the effort not to punch Ryuuzaki and to look confused.

"If Kira wants me to spare his life, he should know that there are other things that he could bargain."

"I am not Kira! What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb."

Light was enraged but also confused. Had he assumed wrong about the detectives intentions?

"I am not Kira!"

"Yagami-kun, it's quite obvious what you are trying to do. The 13 day rule was faked. You are afraid that when I test the 13 day rule you will be found guilty. That is why you want to manipulate me into not wanting to test the rule and not exposing you." Ryuuzaki said matter-of-factly. "It is only too bad that you would try something so pathetic to bargain for my sympathy."

The last line was very pointy and even though L was wrong about Light's intensions, Light had to fight the urge to pull out the piece of death note from his watch and give the insensitive freak a lesson.

"You are wrong about my motivation." Light straightened up, brushing off imaginary dust from himself.

"Does Light-kun imply that he loves me?"

Light was stunned by that bluntness and widened his eyes in shock, but he didn't get the chance to answer because Ryuuzaki kept on talking.

"When people say they like me, it is suspicious enough, but if Light-kun claims he loves me, that's plainly impossible after all I had put him through since I started investigating him. So, this I assume is a lie, and coupled with Light-kun's suspicious behavior from earlier, I think it is safe to add a good 55 chance of Light-kun being Kira to my estimation."

_What?! So, I was wrong about his motivations too. He wasn't assuming that I'm in love with him and his plan hadn't been to make me spill out a confession. Then why did he risk coming here with me?_

"So, you think that I am Kira and I wanted to make you fall in love with me, so you wouldn't persecute me?" Light said with fake-confusion, when truly he was feeling only irony. "I think it is you who underestimates me, Ryuuzaki."

"I hope so, Light-kun. But now I am very sure that you are Kira. And I have a preposition for you to consider."

Light raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. _No way, he couldn't have been thinking the same way as me, right?_

"If you give me your confession, renounce all the Death notes you have been in contact with and turn yourself in for my private arrest, I will not turn you in to Interpol."

"Why would you do that?" Light asked even though he knew the answer. _So, it's true. We do think in the same way. It's not only me considering the benefits of having a subordinate as potent as my enemy on my side. L had also considered keeping me for his own purposes._

L tucked his hand into his shirt and took out the small devise, which Light had tried so desperately to steal. It turned out it was not a microphone but a recording devise. In front of Light's surprised gaze, Ryuuzaki dropped the devise on the floor and smashed it with his bare foot.

_Destroying evidence of what you said and are about to say… Would have been smart, but not in your case. You just dag your own grave. _Light thought and the smirk was inevitable. Now L was defenseless, and it was time to put the cards on the table.

"I'd do it, because I think that Kira should work on justice's side to pay society back for his crimes. The death sentence is too merciful for a criminal of Light-kun's caliber." L said emotionlessly.

"That's quite harsh, Lawliet. Do you truly believe yourself?" Light said, finally giving L his triumphant Kira smile.

If L's eyes could get any bigger, then they did.


	6. Preview

_Note:_

_Hello, all! Thank you for responding so much! You made my day!_

_Here is another chapter of Light being evil, but please don't kill me for torturing L - he'll get back to Light in due time :D And besides, you know that neither of them ever plays fair, right ;)_

**Chapter 6**

L stared flabbergasted.

Light had his name. Now, if Light was Kira… it was over?

"Are you Kira?" Ryuuzaki chocked out. His throat had tightened and his voice had a difficult time going through his clenched vocal cords.

"Yes, I am Kira." Light said and his smile became manically wide. It was almost scary. Light was wearing such an ugly expression that L couldn't believe that such a beautiful face could twist that way.

L's jaw unclenched and he felt his mouth open. He had known during the whole time, even though he had had his moments of doubt, deep down he had always seen Kira in Light. But to hear it from Light's own lips…

_I was right. I knew it. _The thought came, but the satisfaction wasn't there. Seeing the cold fire in Light's eyes made the moment more like a nightmare than the triumph L had imagined. L felt chills run down his spine. _But I've lost._

"Hah-ha-ha-ha…" Light started laughing loudly. His laughing was so hard, that he leaned forward, with his hands wrapped around his torso.

L stared. L always believed what he could see, no matter how incredible it was. But seeing Light's other side was throwing the great detective off.

"Aren't you going to say something, Lawliet? Why don't you bring me to justice now?" Light snarled when he contained his laughter.

_Even his voice is different. _L noted.

L tightened his lips, realizing that Kira wasn't going to kill him before he had gloated and mocked the detective enough. Ryuuzaki decided that whatever Light was going to say, no matter if it was going to hurt his pride; he wasn't going to give Kira the satisfaction of seeing L discouraged or scared.

"How did Kira find my name?" Ryuuzaki's voice was calm again, but sharp and cold. The game was over. No need to keep up the friendly manners with his enemy.

"Is that really that important right now?" Light spoke in a low tone, his head down. Light's eyes looked at Ryuuzaki through the falling auburn locks. L could swear that their color had changed to something crimson, but maybe it was just the reflections of Light's hair…

"Do you truly want to know how I beat you, or do you prefer to know what the penalty for loosing is?"

"I know the latter. Give me the first." L demanded.

"Don't order me around! I had enough of that!" Light suddenly shouted.

L didn't even flinch at that.

"I see that Light-kun has terribly enjoyed the time spent with me." L teased. "I'm sure he got the resolve to win just out of fear that I might detain him under my command when I find that he is Kira."

"You give yourself way too much credit. Actually, I would have loved to tell you exactly how I out-bested you, but we don't have time for that." Light said. He made a dramatic expression, but couldn't quite erase the smirk from his face.

_The murdering bastard is enjoying this way too much_, L thought. In his chest too many emotions were chocking him, bitter emotions like hatred, disbelief, fear and even betrayal, hurt.

"But, at least, I'll give you a demonstration of how I killed Higuchi back then in the helicopter… right under your nose, L." Light dragged, in almost a whisper, knowing full well that such knowledge would insult the world's greatest detective.

L widened his eyes in disbelieve. … _So he killed Higuchi. I can't believe this. How did I allow this to happen?! Why did I give Light the notebook?! I trusted him. Why? I know better than that! I guess I'm about to pay for it now._

"Do you want to get comfortable, since you'll have only 40 seconds to live once I write down your name?" Light gestured towards a wide couch with fake nonchalance.

Ryuuzaki didn't answer and Light moved to sit on the sofa. He spread himself confidently. He flung one leg over the other and rested both elbows on the back-rest. He closed his eyes, smirking, enjoying the moment to the fullest.

"Well, I'll get comfortable at least." Light continued and opened his eyes to watch his enemy intently. Ryuuzaki was still completely immobile. Not even a muscle had stirred from his position, with the exception of his neck, that had turned his face to the side, so he wouldn't lose sight of Light.

"Watch now, Ryuuzaki!" Light raised his wrist where his watch was. He didn't know exactly what insanity was making him show the detective his secret card – the way he could hide pieces of the death note in his watch - but he wanted to see L terrified so badly, that he was willing to pull a show of killing him, just for the sake of seeing the detective's expression.

If Light had foreseen this whim, he would have brought a normal piece of paper for the use of scaring the detective, but unfortunately, he hadn't, and he didn't have anything else that remotely looked like a death note, with the exception of the piece of the real thing.

Light opened his watch and produced the little scrap of death note. He lifted it up for the detective to see. L remained emotionless.

"So, just a piece can kill. And it was in your watch." Ryuuzaki said, his wide eyes completely black and listless. "What about a pen?"

Light chuckled.

"I write in blood."

Light used the pin to pierce the skin of his index finger and dipped the tip in the crimson liquid.

L held his breath with the realization.

"Ready, L Lawliet?" Light used a morbidly cheerful tone for this one. He was holding back the laughing, since he wanted to see clearly the whole ordeal.

L turned his entire body to face his would-be-murderer. His lips were only slightly parted, but Light spotted the white rolls of clenched teeth behind them.

_Would he do anything stupid?_ Light wondered.

"Any last words?" Light continued teasing.

"Go to hell!" L said spitefully.

Light waited for a few moments.

"Is that it? How disappointing. Com'on, Lawliet-kun! Tell me everything!" Light urged holding the strip of paper and the bloody tip of the pin over it.

L snarled, exposing his teeth in hatred. His face turned even paler with concealed rage.

"Come on! Spill it!" Light got impatient. "Like that silly American pop song went… "Cry me a river, ah! Cry me a river, L…"

"Enough! What do you want?!" Ryuuzaki almost shouted now. His nerves were about to break, but he still contained the shaking that was threatening to happen.

"To hear how much you hate me for beating you. I know you'll never admit it, but you lost. I bet it hurts." Light sneered. "Well, if you don't want to prolong this, just die!"

Light stood up, knowing the detective would try one last desperate attack. He pretended to scribble words on the paper, but he only made a couple of scratches, paying more attention to the quickly approaching foot of the detective.

Light dodged the attack. He run to the side and threw the watch and the pin on the floor, so they wouldn't get in his way.

"It's over, Lawliet! 40 seconds!" Light lied and flashed the piece of paper in front of the detective's gaze, knowing that Ryuuzaki couldn't read it.

L jumped again and this time Light couldn't avoid the hit. He fell to the ground and L landed on top of him.

Light raised his elbows to defend himself from his fuming enemy and Ryuuzaki bitterly delivered continuous cruel blows. Then suddenly L retaliated, standing up abruptly and running towards the window.

Light curiously stood up. He was almost unharmed. L had been so frantic that he hadn't even taken notice that all his blows landed only over Light's defensively raised elbows.

Light watched with delight as finally he got the prize of seeing Ryuuzaki's despair. The lanky man flung open the window and perched half of his body out, hyperventilating.

Light started chuckling. He couldn't help it. L didn't turn to look at him again.

"15 seconds, Lawliet… Funny that you became so lively just before you have to die." He teased and bit his lip in delight when he saw Ryuuzaki shiver. "Any last words?"

L turned and stared at Light. He didn't say anything, but his gaze was loaded. Light couldn't distinguish all the unsaid words and emotions that he saw in his enemy's black eyes. But he felt that his own smile had died.

Ryuuzaki shifted his gaze to the left, then to the right… anxiously and expectantly.

_15 seconds are up. Of course. He has counted them. _

Ryuuzaki stared back at Light, he seemed vulnerable and confused. Like a person who knew that he was about to have a heart attack and die. But it didn't happen and it only made the detective even more nervous.

Light felt maliciously happy again and contained himself for another 5 seconds before he exploded into laughter. He laughed hysterically and L stood there, getting in terms with Kira's joke.

"That's what you get… for that… stunt you… you… pulled with my father! Making him pretend he'd ki…iiilll…. meee… hahahahahahh!" Light laughed. "An eye for an eye, right, Ryuuzaki?"

"Very funny." L whispered.

Light continued laughing and wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, but in the back of his mind he registered the sound of footsteps quickly approaching. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ryuuzaki kick him in the ribs.

It hurt like hell and it killed Light' good humor. Unfortunately for the teen, the kick was followed by another and due to his disorientation Light found himself on the floor being kicked mercilessly in the ribs.

With horror Light realized that unless he got up and found the pin, which he had dropped on the floor, it didn't matter that he was Kira and that he could kill L by his name. _Damn it! This joke might cost me more than I thought!_

Light rolled away, avoiding another kick, but the outraged detective jumped on him and seized his collar. Light couldn't see anything in the haze, but he punched up blindly. Thankfully, luck was on his side and he hit right under Ryuuzaki's chin. L froze and suddenly went limp, falling over his worst enemy.

Light laughed, pushing L off of him. One well directed hit had been enough to send the annoying bastard into oblivion. Luck was always on the side of those chosen by the gods.

Ryuuzaki laid motionlessly on the floor. His stark black hair and white skin made him look more like a discarded doll than a human. Light got up, found his watch and the pin, and straightened himself up. His whole body hurt from the fight, and he felt sorry that he'd bruise all over. But he had won.

Light went back to the detective, who refused to come to his senses.

The teen kneeled next to him and shook Ryuuzaki's shoulder. It didn't help, so he smacked the side of his face lightly, not really wanting to hurt his opponent further.

L opened his eyes abruptly and pulled away from Light's hand.

"Ok, let's get to business, because we have been gone for long enough… I don't want the taskforce to get suspicious." Light said somberly, crouching next to his dazed nemesis and putting his hand to press over L's clavicles in order to pin him to the ground. "You have a choice. You can work on my side, while pretending to be trying to catch me, or I'll kill you right now. Decide quickly."

L met Light's eyes and tried to comprehend the whole situation. _Kira is offering exactly what I was going to offer to him, if I had won. But I lost. Damn it._

L didn't want to die. But was his own life worth the death of many others? If L agreed to cooperate, Kira was going to be far too powerful for anybody to oppose. But if L refused and got killed, then again Kira was going to roam loose, but with nobody to capture him. L's successors were far too young to take on the case now, and Light was far too dangerous to be left on the loose for a couple of years.

The only way that L could act was to agree to cooperate and wait for his chance to destroy Light's murder weapons. Despite the teen's excessive self-confidence, at that time the only real source of power that he had were the death notes. L was positive that if given enough time, Light was going to 

reinforce himself with real influence and power by manipulating his supporters and threatening society, but if L acted quickly, there was a good chance to disarm Light while he was still green.

"Alright, Kira-kun. You won." Ryuuzaki said, feeling the blood rush to his face. It was almost an exceptional occurrence, just like L loosing.

Light's smooth lips stretched into a triumphant smile over the detective's face. His eyes were sparkling and the crimson color was evident now. However, that didn't frighten L anymore. Even as he admitted his defeat, Ryuuzaki's head was producing ideas of how he could sabotage Kira. Allowing your enemy this close turned out to be a mistake on L's part, but now Kira was repeating it.

_It might even be easier to destroy you from this angle, Kira. I might have lost now, but you are giving me an opportunity for a second round. Now the tables are turned and you might find it harder to lead the parade than you think, teenager! We're switching fields, but it's not over._

Light released the detective and demanded for his cell phone. L surrendered it. Next Light searched the detective for any more bugs. He raked his hands over the lying detective, feeling weird about it. There were none. Light gave the permission for L to get up and he warned Ryuuzaki that if he found out that his new ally was trying anything, he was going to kill him. Ryuuzaki refrained from answering.

Light instructed L to say that his cell phone was broken until Light had had the time to leach out all information from it and then destroy it properly.

"When we come back, I want you to call Watari and tell him to arrange the test of the notebook." Light instructed. "However, I want you to demand both prisoners' names and then find me their faces from the criminal archives. I also want the exact time of the death note testing."

"You are going to kill the prisoner after the 13 days and officially prove your innocence." L observed.

"Naturally." Light chuckled. "With that done, I'll be proven innocent. When the results come out, make sure that you apologies to me in front of everyone."

L just stared at him.

"I also want you to ask me to contact Misa and ask her to come here for further questioning and observation during the 13 day trial period."

"You want your Second Kira puppet here? What for?"

"You'll see. And also, I want you to tell the entire team that you'll be sending the entire death note to the US government. Find a way to deal with their protests… And I want you to arrange a high-security transportation out of the building…"

"And you want me to give it back to you in secrecy." L finished.

"It's great that I don't have to explain myself with you. Also, I want you to demand that I stay in the building for these 13 days and I want you to handcuff yourself to me. But I'll be holding the key, understood."

"Don't you have ideas of your own, Kira-kun?" L snarled.

"Why? It has been done before, and also, everyone will think it's your twisted idea." Light smiled smugly. "And don't forget not to call me anything but Yagami-kun and Light-kun, and to keep the pretence of being the world's greatest detective, and me being your suspect. If you mess up, I'll take it that you did it intentionally and then you'll have to die by some freaky incident."

L nodded with a sour expression.

"If you got it, let's go. And keep up the façade!"

They went back to the headquarters.


	7. Game start

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Death Note.

Author's Note: So sorry that I disappeared for a week and didn't even warn about it! I got an opportunity to leave the city for a vacation, so I did. Hope you haven't given up on me – I won't leave the story unfinished :D

Chapter 7

Before the turn of events L had been almost certain that he had the upper hand over Light. When Light had asked L to talk instead of contacting the US government, the detective had deducted that Kira was cornered and about to beg for his life. It was infuriating to find the tables turned. Light reviewed that he had L's real name and was in the position of killing him at any given moment. Now he was giving L an ultimatum – either play Kira's game or die immediately.

L thought that his best option was to pretend to play along and wait for Kira to slip, but after going through all that Light had asked of him, if seemed that Kira could secure his positions very quickly. L wasn't sure if he could allow Light to control him even for a day.

And on top of that, there was something eating L at the back of his head. If Light had had the advantage during the whole time, why had he tried to charm him? What was the purpose of Light's kiss?

L pushed away that line of thought. It didn't matter at that moment.

The detective realized that the two men had reached the investigation headquarters and all heads were turned towards them. He suppressed a sigh of frustration.

Still, waiting and giving Kira any sort of support was too dangerous. Every moment helping Light was dangerous for L and the whole world. L wasn't sure if he could pull off a little stunt, but he was going to try. In the end, his life was a good price to pay for participating in such a competitive game.

………

Light immediately felt the mood of the room. The taskforce was pissed. Their eyes raked over the two young men searching for clues of what they had been doing for the 45 minutes that they were gone.

The bruises on their faces were quite obviously from a fight, but Light wasn't sure that this could come to his pride's aid.

L walked to his seat very naturally and sat down with his back towards everyone. For once Light regretted that he was the social one, because the taskforce didn't even attempt to question the irresponsive detective. Instead, all eyes were on Light.

Kira put up an innocent front and looked at his father helplessly, hoping that the older man would dismiss his child, but to no avail. The man was pissed.

"Please, return to your tasks, everyone." L's monotonous voice spoke in the utter silence of the room.

Light used the opportunity to run off to his seat on the detective's right hand side, avoiding the still angry gazes of the rest of the taskforce.

Half an hour passed in total silence with the exception of the sounds of key typing and humming of computers.

"I have an announcement to make." L said, without turning around.

Everyone turned in their seats to stare at the detective's back. Light turned to his side and reluctantly watched the detective with a mask of wide-eyed innocence.

"I will test the notebooks ability to murder people." L announced.

Everyone, Light included, gasped in surprise and shock.

"I have already made the arrangements with the US government and they just contacted us to inform us that all necessary preparations are being made." L continued in the silenced stupor of the room's inhabitants.

"What!?" Light jumped indignantly to his feat. "You can't test the notebook! What if it actually kills people?!"

Ryuuzaki lifted his head slightly, letting his bangs fall over his face, concealing his eyes from the rest of the taskforce, but making sure that Light could see them from where he was standing.

The detective's look was derisive and Light could swear that the corner of L's mouth, turned away from the rest of the team, was twisted into a sneer.

"How would Light-kun rather proceed, then?" L drawled in his usual emotionless voice.

Light felt heat rise to his cheeks. L's eyes were challenging him. Light couldn't believe it. Was he going to be stupid and defy Kira's orders? Paranoia ate away at Light's heart and he suddenly dearly regretted giving L any opportunity to live while knowing Kira's identity.

_No, he can't do anything._ Light reassured himself. _I won't let him do anything! Oh, you'll regret this later, Ryuuzaki!_

Light worded his response carefully in his head before talking. After all, by all means, Ryuuzaki was going to try to throw suspicion on Light.

All Light had to do was carry on innocently until the end of the day and then, as soon as he was alone with L, he was going to make sure than none of that ever repeated itself.

"Even though I value this investigation and I want to catch Kira at all personal costs, Ryuuzaki, I do not agree with risking other people's lives!" Light responded to the previous question. He glanced to his father as if to seek reassurance and wasn't surprised to find the man's eyes full of approval and pride.

Light checked the detective's face again and was pleased to see that it was completely void of emotion, which probably was the man's way of concealing his true state.

"That doesn't answer my question." L pressed monotonously.

"Ryuuzaki, I agree with my son." Soichiro interfered. "We can't test the notebook! It is immoral and illegal!"

"Yes, I agree with the Chief!" Matsuda was next.

Everyone made sounds of approval, and L seemed uncharacteristically distressed by the general disapproval of "his" idea.

Light's eye twitched. Was the detective going to pretend to consider the dissatisfaction of the rest and put off the test? That wasn't how it was supposed to go. L **had **to conduct the test!

Then Light grasped it. _The bastard wants to put it off by unsettling the spirits. He knows that until the test is conducted and the results fixed I can't be proven 100 innocent. Damn it! But I cannot openly interfere now and support L! I'll have to survive his offences until the end of the day. Once everybody leaves, I will remind him of his position! He won't dare do this again!_

"I can see your point…" L retorted slowly, lowering his eyes. Then he looked up innocently to Light "But, Light-kun, until this rule is tested, I cannot say with certainty that you are not Kira. Don't you want your name cleared once and for all?"

"Light-kun is not Kira!" Matsuda responded.

"I am not Kira, Ryuuzaki!" Light confirmed, refusing to answer the question. L was trying to lure him into a trap.

"But unless we check if the user of the Death Note dies 13 days after not using it, then Light-kun can be Kira. My suspicion is increased by the fact that he doesn't want the notebook tested." Ryuuzaki continued in the same innocent, distressed manner.

"What is the percentage of Light being Kira?" Soichiro demanded.

"About 78." Ryuuzaki blurted out without ceremonialism.

Everyone was shocked. Light felt his heart in his throat. _What the hell is he doing?!_

"Ryuuzaki!!" the taskforce chorded indignantly.

"Ryuuzaki, how can you tell me this now?! " Light stuttered out a bit too fast. "Your suspicion has never been this high! What triggered it?"

"Yes, I demand an explanation, too! After all, my son has been under your personal surveillance for months…"

"And how can you say that about the person you are dating?!" It was Matsuda again, but this time the remark triggered angry responses from the rest of the team.

"Shut up, Matsuda! This is serious! We're not going into the gay topic again!" Aizawa roared.

L turned around with his chair, still sitting in his crouched position and lifted his chin to stare at them. He was no longer pretending be troubled because of their condemnations. Instead he stared at Light with the bold lifeless eyes.

"First of all, I am convinced that Yagami-kun is responsible for the death of Higuchi. His watch can be opened and a piece of the killer notebook can fit inside. A piece is enough to kill a person. Right after Higuchi was captured and his notebook handed to me and Light-kun, Higuchi died. I reason that Kira wanted to retrieve his old weapon and after he did, Higuchi was no longer useful to Kira, so Kira killed him."

After L finished his little tirade he fell silent, waiting mostly for Light's response to that.

"What are you talking about?!" Light played innocent, but L could see the cold sweat running down his brow.

"If Light-kun would present me his watch, I can demonstrate how it can be opened." L offered.

"It's true it can be opened, but how would I have a piece of the notebook inside it?!" Light's eyes were wide in an act of shock, but L could see the scorching anger, which shimmered underneath the surface.

Kira's demeanor was dangerous, but L wasn't backing off. The detective had taken the chance and now it was either sink or swim.

"Pieces of the notebook's pages are missing. I can show you that as well."

Light's mouth quivered ever so slightly.

L stole a quick glance at the rest of the people in the room. The taskforce was enthralled with the exchange, and listened carefully. The detective had their attention and perhaps had triggered some suspicion. He had to convince them that Light was Kira and have him detained, because surely if he didn't succeed to do so until the end of the work day, he was done for.

"Why don't you check the notebook for my fingerprints before you throw around random accusations?" Light said resentfully. "I've never touched that notebook before you gave it to me in the helicopter…" even as he was saying that, Light realized the disadvantage he was at. He swallowed hard.

"That won't prove anything, because you left your fingerprints on the notebook when you examined it in the helicopter. There is no way of knowing the dating of fingerprints, Light." Soichiro interfered.

"You wrote Higuchi's name in the helicopter, Yagami-kun." Ryuuzaki accused. "I know you used the pin of your watch to pierce your finger and write with your own blood the name on the piece you were hiding."

Light felt that he was losing control. _Why is this happening?! Why did I let him live?! That was the stupidest thing I've ever done, along with showing him the secret of my watch!_

"Light?" his father turned to him, urging an answer.

"You have absolutely no proof of this, L!" Light said slowly in order to refrain from growling. "You came up with this with your sick imagination, but you have no valid proof! You sure are a sore loser, but I am not your Kira!"

"I have a witness." L said cheerfully. "Me."

Light felt as if he was about to flip. _You went too far, bastard! If you want to die, then die and go to hell!!_

Light turned his face away, ignoring L's latest statement while the team started questioning the detective if he was sure he had seen Light kill Higuchi. Kira's eyes and mind were elsewhere.

_Where is that stupid shimigami when I need her?! Too bad for all the effort! L must die and Rem is going along with him._

To his surprise he found out that Rem was hovering in the corner, watching the whole scene and smirking. Light felt cold chills run down his spine when he saw her gloating smile. He didn't know why, but the situation unnerved him to no end. Something had changed, he realized. There was something he was missing.

Rem opened her arms as if in helplessness. Light tried to suppress his frustration. _You can't?! Why??_

Rem slowly pointed towards Light. Light scowled, turning towards the team quickly, hoping that nobody had seen the obvious exchange.

_Stupid shimigami! Does she want to cast even more suspicion on me?! Did she forget that Misa loves me and will die without me?! But wait… She can't kill L Lawliet, then she points at me… could it be that only I can kill him? Damn it, probably there is some sort of a rule I am not aware of! Damned shimigami with their rules and stupidity… I must fight and win this last verbal battle with L. If I manage to disperse the suspicion, tonight I'll get my hands on the death note and I will kill him personally. If I lose now and he gets me detained, I am done for!_

Note: Ok, it's a cliff hanger, I know, but I'll update tomorrow, I promise :)

And it seems that most of you are on L's side, so you'll be pleasantly surprised – Light still has more bad surprises coming his way. Don't get me wrong – I'm not writing this just to torture him – I like him as much as L. I just want to make his position harder, so he gets to fight for his way.


	8. 1:1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Death Note.

**Chapter 8**

"I will testify against Yagami-kun in court." L's slightly raised voice brought Light back to reality.

"You want my son to be Kira!" Soichiro responded angrily.

Light turned his whole attention to the detective's accusations again, feeling sorry that he had left his guard down even for a second.

"I won't go through that again. As I said, I saw Light-kun write something in the helicopter, which now I am sure was Higuchi's name, being written on a piece of the notebook, which Yagami-kun had kept in his watch." L's voice sounded just a tag frustrated.

Light was sure that his enemy was on strings as well. They both knew that the stakes of this verbal battle of winning the team's belief was either man's life.

"You are lying, Ryuuzaki! I cannot believe you would do this to me!" Light played his innocence card, softening his eyes and carefully portraying suppressed misery in his voice. "Didn't you say we were friends? Was this all an act for you?"

Ryuuzaki looked at Light. His eyes were just as cold and emotionless as always, but the corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly, giving the detective a look of utter regret. Light could have believed the act if he didn't know the man well enough – Ryuuzaki was pretending, just as Light was, but unlike Kira, the detective could never make his eyes lie.

"Light-kun is my first ever friend. I find myself utterly traumatized by my discovery of his true identity." L responded quietly with the most regretful voice he could master. "When I started this investigation, I was willing to sacrifice my own life for it, but now I see that I'll have to sacrifice the only person who I care for."

Matsuda was getting emotional. He gasped and his eyes were watering as if he was watching a cheap drama and sympathized with it.

Oh, how Light wanted to slap them both… And crush L's white neck, punch him over those huge black eyes, throw the lanky thing out of the window like a dirty cat…

"But how can you say that you care for me when you are downright lying!?" Light almost screamed. He was better at this game. He used the helplessness and frustration he felt to fuel the flush of his face and to water his brilliant brown eyes. "What have I done to you, for God's sakes?! You are lying – you don't care for me! You just want to support your personal beliefs and make me Kira!"

Light turned his face away from everyone and let out a concealed sob. Suddenly a realization came over him. He could use everyone's belief that there was a relationship between them to his advantage. Light 

had long ago understood that humans are generally guided by emotions rather than rational thought. Who cared if L had all the evidence?! Light could make them sympathize with himself and win them.

"I don't want Light-kun to be Kira…" L started but, Light spun around with tears flowing down his cheeks. That made the team gasp in surprise and threw even the detective off.

"Liar! You lie so much, L! How dare you say this!? After everything?!" Light blurted out while sobbing. "Congratulations, you fooled me. I really believed that you love me. But it turns out that that I was a fool. You were only looking for information and trying to find a way to accuse me, so you have it your way with this investigation!"

Light noted with his peripheral vision that all jaws were on the floor, except the detective's, who had Kira's eyes on him. L looked just mildly surprised but not perturbed in any way.

"There was never anything between me and Light-kun…" he began but was cut out from a chord of responses to the previous words. Light didn't care for the detective's response as well, because now he was holding his mouth with both palms and pretending to be shocked by the way he had "let the secret slip".

"What? It's true?!"

"Light… Light…" a barely audible sign from Soichiro.

"How could you, Ryuuzaki!"

"I can't believe this…"

"Why didn't you… wait, no… Light, what happened… how did it happen?"

"I'm sorry, dad! I don't know why..." Light let his head drop as if in sheer embarrassment and surrender. "It's just that I…"

"No! It's not your fault!" Soichiro's tone was hard and demanding now. "Ryuuzaki, how far did you take this?"

Light stole a peek from between his falling auburn locks to see the detective's reaction. L was probably mortified. For someone who had almost no social experience, being in this situation, which involved so many things that L hadn't really experienced before, must have been… challenging at the least.

Light wasn't disappointed. L had just a slight tint of pink on his cheeks as he studied the taskforce's faces and quietly calculated his response.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat before he started, but that only fueled everyone's anger and suspicion towards the detective. "Yagami-kun is lying. I haven't…"

"Don't you say that! Be a man about it and respond to my question!" Light's father almost shouted. The man was at the edge as well. Now that his precious son was in this compromising situation, he probably wanted to place all the blame on someone else. How convenient for Light.

L turned pale now, realizing that Light had won this battle for support. There was pretty much nothing that the detective could say in order to convince them that there hadn't been a relationship between the two.

"Don't believe Yagami-kun until he presents you with at least two pieces of concrete evidence that we had had an intimate relationship." L tried anyway.

"Cut the bullshit, Ryuuzaki! We all know, ok!? It's over – just answer the Chief's question!" Aizawa interfered, not too courteously.

"I won't confirm a lie!" Ryuuzaki responded curtly. In reality he felt dread build up like a lump in his throat. The detective noticed that while he was sitting on his chair, the rest of the team had closed in on him from all directions and were cornering him in an angry half-circle.

"For hell's sakes!" Aizawa shouted and grabbed the lanky detective's shoulders, shaking him violently.

At that motion Light felt his chest tighten. Not that he cared if the malicious detective was getting hurt, but for whatever reason, he felt truly annoyed by the fact that Aizawa was touching him.

Before he could stop himself, Light reached out and tore off the ex-police officer's hands from L and grabbed the lighter man before he fell off his chair.

"What? Light!" Soichiro grabbed his son in turn, pulling him away from L, who Light had set down to sit on the ground, quite mesmerized by the quick turn of events.

L stared up at Light intently, ignoring the rest of the team and the ongoing shouting directed to him.

"Don't stop me, Mogi-san!" Aizawa was fuming.

"Dad, please! All of this has to stop! Please, make everyone calm down!" Light tore away from his father's strong hold and begged him with pitiful, aggravated, good-son eyes.

"Alright, Light. I think that you two must settle this between each other first. And then we can continue this conversation." Soichiro gave Light a sad but sympathetic look. Then he cast an angry one at Ryuuzaki, who was still sitting passively on the floor, dark eyes on Light. "Make him talk to us, or I'll take it on myself to make him take responsibility for his actions."

"I will. I am so sorry father." Light said eyes down pitifully again. "Father… do you still…"

A brief pause followed in which father and son stood in silence, not looking at each other while the rest of the team watched.

"Light." Soichiro finally put both palms on his child's shoulders lovingly. "I will always take great pride in you, no matter what happened."

Light let out a fake choke of relief before he looked up at his father with glistening eyes, full of tears and a truly grateful and loving look.

"Father." He acknowledged him one last time and looked down in gratitude.

Everybody was enrapt with Light's act and in the end Matsuda let out a little yelp of happiness (still sympathizing with the events as if he was watching a TV drama of the cheapest sort).

Watari entered the room disturbing the moment.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said in his tenor voice and perfect mannerisms "but I have been trying to reach Ryuuzaki for some time now and it appears that his cell phone is switched off. I have some imperative information that requires his attention. Could you excuse him for just one minute?"

Light's heart jumped up to his throat. L's cell phone was in his pocket. _Shit! If L decides to point out that fact, then suspicion will be placed on me! If however he wants to tell Watari about his situation, then he shouldn't mention it and would follow him out of the room. But this leaves him vulnerable, because I can talk to the team behind his back. What will you do, Ryuuzaki?_

"Thank you for coming, Watari." L didn't even turn his face towards his old partner, instead kept his eyes fixed on his _suspect_. "My phone is experiencing some technical difficulties; perhaps I will need a new one… I will take into attention the news you have for me, but I am afraid that Light-kun needs to be put under constant surveillance again. So, could you please bring me the handcuffs first?"

"Under surveillance again?!" a chord of voices followed.

"Certainly. Excuse me, I will return shortly." Watari said and left the room.

"You can't do this!" Soichiro shouted.

"I can and I will." L said coldly.

"I don't want to be cuffed to you, Ryuuzaki! Not after what you said!" Light retorted indignantly.

Truthfully, in the beginning the idea had been to have L cuffed to Light, and Light to keep the key, but at that moment, Light was certain that the detective wasn't going to surrender the key. Besides, when he had asked L to do this, Light had believed that the detective would only try to sabotage him behind his back, which is why he required constant surveillance. But now things had changed. L was being defiant and Light needed to be free so he could get his hands on the death note for another piece and to write Lawliet's name. L had no way of knowing that Light was out of death note paper, but he probably hoped that keeping Kira chained to himself, he was going to prevent his murder.

_Thank god he doesn't know that he is safe at the moment because Rem would not kill him and I have no death note paper left. I should keep the pretence, however – make him believe that I'm in control .But I need to be free in order to get to the death note…_

"I am not asking for your permission. I could have Light-kun detained if I decide to…" L continued, but Soichiro grabbed the detective by the collar and pulled him until he was dangling in the air.

"No, you cannot. I won't allow you! First you seduce my son, now, when you couldn't place the blame on him, you want to have him detained?! How dare you?" the man's voice was almost a whisper from the seething anger.

"We won't allow you!" Mogi interfered.

"Yes!" the rest agreed.

"I don't care who you are, Ryuuzaki! You cannot step over human rights just because of your own empty convictions!" Soichiro continued. "At least not in this country!"

L dangled passively in the older man's grip. He would seem lifeless to anyone who didn't know him, but Light could see cold flames glittering beneath the opaque surface of pitch black eyes. Light couldn't help but notice that with this hidden display of emotion there was something attractive about L's shimmering black eyes and his shadowy eyelashes, which made such contrast against the pale skin.

Ryuuzaki waited it out. Soichiro couldn't hold him in mid-air forever. The detective had to swallow the bitterness he sometimes felt at such moments when everyone was against him and supported Light. L couldn't understand why the rest couldn't see it – Light was Kira. Now L had seen it with his own eyes – he was right about his convictions.

But Light was manipulating them so easily. Light was being blasphemous in the way he toyed with everyone's emotions. He was downright evil and willing to cross any length in order to get what he wanted. Appearances lie! How hard was that to see?! Why nobody cared about rationality anymore?

That was why L had always worked alone – because he always trusted facts, not emotions. It was horrible to depend on such easily manipulated bunch and L regretted it more than ever, when they not only disapproved his judgment, but also put him down with their words and actions. Sometimes, just sometimes, L wished that he had somebody to back him up because he couldn't find the strength to cope with so much condemnation.

And Soichiro's fever in protecting his murderous son was more than just annoying. It was frustrating. L always had to fight his battles alone. Why did Kira have so much support!?

Watari reentered the room and looked at the scene which was playing out. His brow seized ever so slightly.

"Excuse me. I have brought the chain. Soichiro-san, could you please release Ryuuzaki, so we can apply the handcuffs?" he said undisturbed.

Soichiro and Ryuuzaki didn't look away from each other's eyes in an unspoken battle of some sort. However, L always won at this game.

Light's father put down Ryuuzaki, who felt immediately refreshed by his much needed little victory and the stability of having his own feet on the ground.

"What?! No!" Light came back to reality as well and backed away from the incoming foreign detectives.

Watari was bringing the chain and L was closing in on his enemy.

"What? Chief? Are you going to allow this?" Aizawa spoke up.

Soichiro glanced at Light and then sighed.

"Yes. I know Light is innocent, so no real harm can come to him. Whatever Ryuuzaki says, he isn't the kind of person to send anybody to execution without solid proof, so I do not fear for Light."

"That is true, Soichiro-san." L replied as he walked towards the stunned Kira. "I won't harm Light-kun and I won't have him detained before I have more solid proof. But, let me assure you, I believe that I will find such in a matter of days."

"But… I don't want to be close to him right now! This will be torture! Do you truly believe that he won't try anything?! He is such a liar, father!" Light tried desperately.

Soichiro didn't answer.

"What is this investigation turning to?" Mogi exclaimed exasperatedly as Watari put the handcuffs on Light and L.

"Watari will keep the key." L commented.

"You are to blame for the relationship between you two as well, Light." Soichiro finally explained. "It was your choice to give in to him. Now you should suffer at least some consequences. I know that you are not Kira, but perhaps you should go through the discomfort you feel now, because you made it harder for all of us. This investigation… is going out of hand."

Light decided to surrender for now. _L still doesn't know that I don't have any part of the death note with me, so I still can blackmail him. Things didn't go as planned, but I don't think that they are running as smoothly for Ryuuzaki as well. Even though he has me attached to him now, and I cannot reach the death note, he lacks support. He cannot have me further detained. I must convince him that his life is in danger, so he cooperated and helps me get out of the mess he made today. Unfortunately he is too insane and dangerous to live. I will have to convince him that I still want him alive as my ally. When he gives me the death note, I will kill him._


	9. 2:1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the few hours left until the end of the work day drifted by quite literally uneventfully. That was mostly because the two masterminds behind the investigation were both delved in their own thoughts, staring off into space in two opposite directions.

Light watched with dread as Ryuuzaki dismissed the team. He purposely avoided his father's eyes. Having sacrificed his pride while trying to win the battle for support, and having lost, was enough to ruin his mood for days. He truly couldn't handle more of the looks full of disappointment that he received from his father.

Soichiro stayed a little bit extra to talk to Ryuuzaki and be reassured that no harm was going to come over his son until the next day. L assured the ex-police officer that he wasn't going to take any action against Light before he had the rest of the team's support.

_Finally alone_. Light thought. _Watari is watching everything in this room. I'll talk to L about what happened when we retreat to the bedroom... And the surveillance of this building needs to go. _

L didn't waste time and turned to his suspect, who was again handcuffed to the detective with a 5 foot chain.

"Let's go." L said, standing up.

Light got up, pretending to be the same obedient teen he had been when he had lost his memories of the death note. He followed the detective out of the headquarters.

_That's unusual._ Light thought. _As far as I recall, we always stayed until late to finish work. Perhaps he doesn't want to anger me further._

They walked in the corridor and Light suddenly felt a horrible feeling of dread come over him. His stomach clenched with no apparent reason. All of a sudden it didn't if he'd appear more suspicions to Watari, who was probably watching them through the cameras.

"Where are we going?" Light asked with hidden urgency.

L didn't answer. Light's heart jumped. _I have to stop this, whatever it is!_

"Why waste time, Ryuuzaki?" Light said suggestively before he lunged to the right and tried to open a door on the side of the corridor.

It was unlocked and revealed a simply furnished living room. Light knew that the facility was filled with those – conference rooms, living quarters, rest rooms…

"Continue, please, Light-kun!" L's tone was demanding and the detective pulled the chain violently, pulling the teen away from the opened door.

"No, I want it now!" Light said, purposely sounding the way he did, knowing that Watari had no way of knowing if the earlier claims about the pair's relationship were true. He jerked the chain even more violently, sending the lanky detective right into Kira's arms.

"Stop it!" L tried to tear himself away from the accidental embrace.

"Why are you blushing, Ryuuzaki? What's wrong?" Light teased, suddenly thrilled by the exchange, even though it had started as something completely fake.

"Don't act like that!" L was angry now, but his knees felt weak when his enemy's arms were twisting around his shoulders and ribs, pulling him closer to the man's chest.

For the unknown time this day, L felt as if he had a huge lump stuck in his throat and that his stomach had turned into a burning ball. _What is he doing to me_? He wondered, finding it impossible to bring himself to look up to Light's eyes.

Light was amazed at how good this moment felt. Ryuuzaki was obviously struggling to resist being touched by his worst enemy, but was failing miserably. Light suppressed the triumphant chuckle, which was building up in his throat. He pulled the tense form to himself, putting his chin over the detective's bowed head. The black hair felt silky when it came to contact with the teen's neck. He also felt heat radiating from the other youth's face. _Hilarious! He is so embarrassed and I'm not even doing anything to him. _

"Nobody is watching us, Kira. You can stop now.", came Ryuuzaki's whisper, muffled by Light's body against his face.

Light bent down, brushing his lips over the hard but silky black locks that hid Ryuuzaki's ears.

"What about Watari?" Kira whispered, breathing in the pleasant smell of soap and L's own fragrance. "Where is he?"

"He is waiting for us… If we don't arrive soon, he'll come looking for me. Armed." He was monotonous as always, but sounded much slower and less calculating.

Light's eyes widened and he turned his face away from Ryuuzaki's hair, in order to think.

_Ryuuzaki is telling me this? Either he is lying or he is affected by this embrace. Let's exploit his state of submission._

Light felt his insides tighten from excitement when he assessed L's behavior as submission. He licked his lips and turned his face to L's head again, this time letting his lips and nose push away the stands of hair and to come in close proximity to his enemy's earlobe.

"I want you to call him and tell him not to come." He whispered leisurely, feeling in complete control over the being, who was involuntarily melting in his arms.

L's held his breath and Light counted the heartbeats that it took the detective to decide what to do.

"No."

Light felt a bit annoyed, but now that he knew that Ryuuzaki's mind was clouded thanks to the physical closeness, it seemed easy to convince him.

Light felt weird when he buried his hand into the long inky locks at the back of his enemy's head. Then he pulled softly, aiming to tilt the other's head up. Ryuuzaki refused to look up.

"Look at me!" Light demanded.

Ryuuzaki only bowed his head even further down, straining his hair painfully.

Light considered the options. He knew he shouldn't be too forceful if he wanted positive effects. _The art of manipulation is to make people think they want to do what you want them to do. Ryuuzaki shouldn't feel forced. _

It would have been so lovely if he could just pull L's hair, force him to lift his face up and meet his eyes. The teen felt like slamming the detective to the wall, and taking advantage of his confusion. Light was almost shocked by the direction this fantasy was starting to take. What if he kissed him? What if he undressed him? Kira felt strangely turned on by the possibility of sexually dominating the other man.

Light had no idea why the idea of doing this to the eccentric detective, who he always considered unattractive, was suddenly so appealing. Perhaps it was the fact that the other's body fitted onto his so well, or that his frame was so lean that it gave the impression that he could easily be broken, leaving Light in a sense of utter control… But those thoughts could wait.

"Lawliet" Light let the name roll off his lips ever so softly. He hoped that the use of L's real name was going to have the two-sided effect of intimidation and beckoning, which was expected.

L tried to pull away from the tight embrace, lifting his forearms to push at Kira's chest.

Light didn't allow him enough space to recoil.

"Lawliet, look at me!" he insisted more forcefully now, unable to help it.

"If you let me go, I'll call him." Ryuuzaki said suddenly, without looking at Light's eyes.

"Call him and I'll let you go." Light demanded.

"Agreed." L's voice was barely audible.

"Get the phone from my pocket."

L's hand tentatively found Light's side pocket. It seemed like the detective was taking painstaking measures not to touch Kira more than the possible minimum. With two fingers he pulled out the cell phone.

L didn't look up at his enemy as he turned on the device and dialed.

"Watari. Your assistance won't be necessary." L said shortly.

"May I ask what caused the sudden change of approach, Ryuuzaki?" Light could easily hear Watari's response over the line.

"No." L answered and cut the line.

Light was pleased and took back the cell phone from his enemy's limp hand but didn't release L.

"Where were you taking me?" he asked quietly, feeling very smug that all he had to do now was give orders and the notoriously stubborn detective yielded.

"Yagami-kun has always been so bright. Can't he figure it out?"

"You shamelessly lied to my father, didn't you?"

"At least I'm not lying to my **own** father, like some of us…"

Light scowled at that.

"Are you going to kill me now?" L asked casually and lifted his head.

Light noticed that the detective had straightened up and Kira was no longer able to put his chin over the other's head. Their eye levels matched.

There was about an inch distance between their noses. Light noticed that L's listless eyes were bloodshot, but he couldn't have been crying because Light's shirt was completely dry.

Light smiled at the emotionless expression of his enemy.

"You played and you lost, again." He said smugly, ignoring the question.

"Let me go now!" L demanded, ignoring the answer, but his eyes were starting to betray his bitterness.

_So, that's what you were hiding. You can't take this defeat. _

Light tightened his arms around L's slim arms and ribcage. It felt delicious to have the man helpless. Light crushed the resistance that followed when he also moved his chin to rest on the other's bony shoulder.

"I am the one deciding the rules now." He declared to the detective's ear. "You realize that you made me quite angry today, right?"

"I sincerely hope that I made the worst day of your life." L retorted.

"You sure have. It wasn't today, but you made most of the worst days of my life anyway." Light confessed without much pleasure. He felt himself growing angry because he remembered the time of his detention. How Ryuuzaki had held him for months! "But it doesn't matter now. I have news for you, detective, and you better grasp it well this time." He made a dramatic pause in which he sincerely gloated. "I own you now. I possess your life. Even though you made me put myself in a compromising position today, I am not going to give up on using you. I won't kill you just yet. I'll make you serve me."

L didn't move even a muscle. _Thank god, he can't know that I'm out of death note paper!_ Light thought.

"And what if I refuse?"

"I'll torture you." Light threatened, even though presently he had no idea how he could organize such a thing.

"That won't work." Ryuuzaki declared. "You can't oblige me into anything, Kira."

Light pulled away to look at L's eyes closely. It was very interesting to hold him so close. He could easily pick up every small signal that his body was making. Like the changes in L's body temperature, the little shudders, which gave him away. Behind the unbreakable façade, this man was only human. And he didn't want to die or to be tortured.

"It will work. Besides, I bet it will be worse if I make someone close to you do the torturing…" Light trailed off suggestively. He meant Watari, of course, even though he didn't have the old man's name. There was no way of L knowing that too. And also, due to the current situation, Light realized that L couldn't be sure if Light wasn't referring to himself as well.

"You can control people before they die, is that right, Kira?" L's voice was dead.

"Yes. I could use that on you too, if you step across the line again."

They stared at each other intently, each one of them judging the other's resolve.

"Let me go." L demanded finally.

"It's late, Ryuuzaki. I need my sleep." Light changed the topic abruptly, releasing the detective.

L stuttered out of Kira's reach immediately. He stood and regarded his enemy for several seconds, before he changed turned and walked in direction to their bedroom.

Kira felt triumphant again. He decided that he was going to put his next regulations for L when they were safely isolated in their bedroom.


	10. You never know what

_Note: Hey, I'm so happy that so many people have put an alert on this story and so many of you reviewed! I just love looking at the reader traffic application – it's so exciting that so many people from all over the world are reading this! _

_Special thanks to Translucent Darkness – and don't worry about L ;). Many thanks to all my readers!!_

_And one more thing – I'm not rushing towards the M rated content because I want to establish some points before that. But it's almost there. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

**Chapter 10**

Inside the bedroom, both men were getting ready for the night.

"How many death notes does Yagami-kun posses?" L asked as he followed Light to the dresser.

"What makes you thing that I'll tell you?" Light answered, opening the drawer and pulling out a black T-shirt.

Technically Light didn't own any of the notebooks any more. The third Kira's notebook, which had been captured by the investigation team, now belonged to Light's father, who was the first one to pick it up. The one, which had been buried, was owned by Misa and the last one was with Ryuk.

"Since we'll be working together from now on, you should give me more information, so I am more useful to you." L responded, not bothering to look away as Light began undressing.

"Don't take me for a fool, L. I'll decide which information you need." Light said gracefully and held out his left wrist towards the detective, expecting to be uncuffed, so he could change into his nightwear.

"Very well." L ignored the extended hand, still staring wide eyed in Kira's direction. "I think that there are three notebooks at the least - Kira's, Second Kira's and Third Kira's notebooks. Third Kira's notebook is here. One notebook is currently functioning with the Second Kira, who must be Misa, no doubt about that. Her message about meeting Kira, exchanging notebooks and seeing reapers finally makes sense and all is very obvious… However, the notebook we have cannot be Kira's because names cannot be erased from it, and there are no handwritings by Yagami-kun in it. It is impossible that Yagami-kun has been writing in Second Kira's notebook, because in the beginning the two functioned separately and simultaneously. Thus, there is another notebook hidden somewhere and possibly more."

Light raised an eyebrow. _Impressive. He figured it out. _

"I should find more work for your smart head, L." Light said, allowing a little smile. "Now, unlock this!"

L stared at the cuff on the wrist.

"I'm sorry, Kira-kun. I'm afraid Watari kept the key."

Light narrowed his eyes. _Damn it, I forgot about that!_

"Should I ask him to come and accompany us tonight, so Light-kun can take care of all his sanitary needs?" L offered insincerely.

Light thought about it. It had been a rather emotional and long day. Light needed to change the shirt. Or at least to take it off, but he didn't want Watari anywhere near, especially knowing that he didn't have the geezer's name. Somehow, Light wasn't sure if the outwardly calm elder gentlemen was going to hesitated to detain Kira, even if Light threatened to kill the world's top detective.

Light wished he could ask L who Watari was as a person, because it was evident that there was much more than a butler and a driver to L's primary connection to the world. Light had seen Watari shoot a handgun from a helicopter…

But he couldn't because that was going to betray the fact that he didn't know Watari's true name.

"No, don't." Light answered L's question. He undressed from the shirt and tugged it up the chain, which connected the two men together. Now it was hanging through its sleeve. Light neatly tied it around itself, so it didn't drag. "But tomorrow I want you to convince him that you are capable of holding the key yourself."

Light moved towards the bathroom, L followed. Light turned around.

"How are we going to do this?" Light asked.

"Kira is in charge. We'll do it any way he wants." L answered, causing Light to raise his eyebrows, even thought Kira was aware of his enemy's awkward social skills.

Light tried several ways of solving the problem. He wanted to be alone in the bathroom, but it turned out that there was no way to leave the detective outside while wearing the chain.

Light growled and walked inside the bathroom, pulling L along. _This is the last time that I'll allow this to happen._ Light promised himself.

"Turn around!" he ordered, before he took it to relieve himself, knowing that Ryuuzaki wouldn't, unless instructed.

Light hated the feeling of being completely robbed of his privacy. He hated it and it made him aggressive.

The moody teen stood in front of the sink and began brushing his teeth. Ryuuzaki waited standing on Light's left side. Light studied their reflections. Ryuuzaki was watching the real him, while Kira was watching his enemy's reflection.

It was curious to see from an outsider's perspective the concentration evident on L's face as he stared at Light. Light had never seen this look directed towards anybody else, besides himself.

Light averted his eyes sideways to catch Ryuuzaki's. This stare reminded him of Ryuk. The detective was only passively there. Watching him.

"Wash your teeth!" Light ordered, just to make Ryuuzaki snap out of it.

The detective complied, leaning over the sink and brushing his teeth.

"Do I have to make you do everything?" Light asked with annoyance.

Ryuuzaki turned his head slightly to glance at his chain-mate. His inky black eyes didn't betray anything.

Both men were done.

"We need showers." Light said. "You are first."

"I don't need to shower." L said after a pause.

"If we're sleeping on the same bed, you do."

"I'll be sitting on a chair by the bed."

"Get in!"

Ryuuzaki turned his entire body towards Light defiantly. Light saw the challenge in the detective's body language.

"Don't start again." Light warned. "If you don't do it yourself, I'll wash your head in the sink!"

Suddenly L attacked, falling to his knees before he directed a cruel kick towards his enemy. Light lost his breath with a scream and flew back, hitting a wall. L had calculated the blow this time – the chain was long enough not to tug the detective along. Light barely recuperated before L attacked again, kicking him in the abdominal again, causing the teen to buckle in two. The next one was a punch through Light's face.

Kira fell to the floor, breathing quickly, trying to catch his breath. He saw black spots on of his blurred vision.

L pounced on Light, holding his neck with both hands, suffocating him. Light's fury fueled his resistance. Using his full strength and superior weight, after a few attempts he managed to push L off and held him pinned to the floor in turn.

Light remembered their earlier exchange and cruelly punched L under the chin. The spot was already bruised and even though the detective didn't lose consciousness this time, he dropped Light's throat.

Light caught L's wrists and used his knee to continuously kick the detective's abdominal and chest. His enemy struggled until his breath became ragged with groans.

"Did you have enough?" Light shouted.

L didn't answer, just breathed heavily.

"Do I really have to do this?" Light was shaking with exasperation. He truly didn't enjoy any of it.

He got up, pulling L with him. The detective balanced on his own feat, and Light took the liberty of pulling L's sweater up and off, the same way that he had done for his shirt.

L wrapped his arms around his bruised chest, but Light didn't pay attention to him. _Kira is not a tyrant._ Light thought._ I don't enjoy hurting someone who is already helpless._ _But he is leaving me no choice. He probably wants me to feel bad about myself! _

Light reached around the detective's frame, unbuttoning his jeans from behind, closing his own eyes, trying not to think of what he was doing. The jeans were undone, Light just had to pull the loose garment off the hipbones and then they were down to the floor.

Light hesitated to touch the other's boxers. He didn't want to go that far.

Light decided that L could shower with his boxers on and pushed the pale back forward into the bath cubicle. L's head turned and the detective gave him a hateful look over the shoulder before he grabbed the shower curtain and shoved it between the two youths.

Once the water was on and L began to shower, Light let out a small sigh. He had hated the whole exchange.

For some reason, ever since he had heard the detective's name, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the man. He didn't enjoy it anymore. Every time he hurt L he felt his own mood ruin as if he had taken a beating himself. Every bad word, every punch… as if it mentally tired him.

He waited for the detective to finish his quick bath and felt bitterness clenching his throat. _I should be gloating! I won. Why am I so moody!?_

L was out. He grabbed a towel and gave Light a very vile look. He wrapped the huge towel around his body, covering himself from the knees to the shoulders.

L looked even more rebellious now.

Light undressed completely. He thought that the detective was too pissed to pay him any attention. But once Light was bare-naked, L turned and scanned him purposefully from head to toe.

Light felt himself blushing, even though he knew that the detective had seen him naked many times before, and even though he knew that now L was doing it to infuriate with the breach of personal space.

Light straightened to his finest posture and gave L an arrogant look.

L tightened his lips and Light left him like that, getting inside the bath cubicle.

Finally out of the bathroom, the two men got under the covers of the bed. Light was shirtless, but L had slipped into his old cloths. They both stretched and kicked each other, annoyed at the presence of foreign limbs in their personal space.

Light was too tired to give L any instructions that night. He wanted to sleep. Besides, he didn't feel completely in control, knowing that he wouldn't have the key until the next day.

"Ryuuzaki, let me briefly go through what we'll talk about tomorrow." Light offered.

"…"

"I want the key, first thing tomorrow, understand? Come up with something, I want you to have a plausible explanation for Watari by the morning."

"Kira-kun doesn't want us to have any more shared bathroom experiences?"

"Did you enjoy what happened?"

"No, but I thought that Kira-kun did."

Light was tired, but the detective's remark was aggravating, so he shuffled to his elbow to look at his enemy better. It wasn't too dark in the room, even with the lights off.

"I didn't get to do any of the fun stuff." Light teased. "I was about to fill the sink with icy water and sink your head in it... Then let you breath and beg me to stop… and then again in…"

"Light-kun has a wonderful imagination! This is another trait we share!" L propped himself to his sitting position. "Would he like to hear my fantasies about him?"

"Humor me." Light growled.

"Light-kun is in a sterile white room, with bright neon lights and sound isolation. Well, of course he has no way of knowing, because his eyes and ears are detained and he is sitting strapped on an electric chair…"

"That's not too original, Ryuuzaki."

"Alright, what about this? Light-kun is running down the corridor, trying to make it for the exit, but unfortunately I shoot him through the knee cap…"

"How would that ever happen? Give me something plausible, please!"

"Light-kun is soundly sleeping and I am silently wrapping the chain around his delicate neck…"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" Light said, before he tugged the chain and wrapped it securely around the mantelpiece. Now the two men were laying one next to the other with one arm stretched up towards the sill. But there was no way to untie the chain without a considerable amount of noise, and no way to use the small length to suffocate anybody.

Ryuuzaki maneuvered in a way that allowed him to sit again, close to Light's outstretched arm. L's right hand wrist was chained closely to the sill and his fingers could easily touch Light's hand, which was detained right next to his.

"Good night, Ryuuzaki" Light said, turning a bit to the opposite side.

"Good night, Light-kun." L responded without any feeling.

L didn't want to sleep that night, unlike Light who doze off almost immediately, despite the discomfort.

The detective tried to use his free time to plot for the next day. However, as soon as his teen captor dozed off, L started feeling drowsy himself. The detective felt angry at himself. That was uncommon. Nevertheless, L had trained himself for this – there was no way that he was sleeping that night.

Still the events from the previous day occupied his consciousness more than the desired future plans. L felt angry and bitter because of his defeat. He was confused – how had Light found his name?

He also felt uncomfortable because of the position that Light had put him in. Now the whole team thought that he had a sexual relationship with his Kira suspect. That didn't look good at all. It made L angry to think that everyone assumed that he was chaining Light to himself in order to take advantage of the "innocent" teen.

But in the same time he was utterly confused by the way Kira was acting. The detective could quite literally still feel the other youth's arms around himself. He could point out the exact spots where Light's chin had rested on his head and on his shoulder. He could summon the memory of how it all felt, so clearly that it frightened him.

L felt a small shiver run down his spine and all hair on his body rising.

And then, when Kira had taken it to undressing him L had actually panicked. After all the attention, the detective hadn't been sure what would Light do. L's heart had been in his throat when Light had stepped behind him and extended his arms around his sides to unbutton L's jeans. What was even worse was that L hadn't even thought of objecting. It was as if he had gone numb. The feel of the other man's bare skin and the warmth radiating from it had caressed L's always cold flesh, instead of offending it. But Light's intentions hadn't been intimate, much to L's luck, he told himself.

L wasn't too fond of touching other people, or being touched for that matter. It was a rare occurrence and it usually wasn't pleasant. Light's punches had been the detective's treat of physical contact in the last few months. Apart from that, occasionally when Watari decided to be supportive, he would patronizingly put a hand on L's shoulder, much to the detective's irritation. Or when Aizawa decided 

that L needed to be "shaken out of it". L remembered how weird it was when Light had tore Aizawa's hands off that day. Then Light had caught Ryuuzaki before he hit the floor. What had that been about? L had used all his ability to try to decipher Light's motivations, but he hadn't succeeded.

That was why the detective couldn't get Light's actions out of his mind. Light's embrace had been comforting and for some reason it had sucked out the pressure and negative emotions, which L had felt all day. Ryuuzaki couldn't understand why pressing yourself to another human usually had such bizarre psychological effects, when the actual action wasn't that special in its nature.

And thinking about it more, L couldn't help but remember how Light had kissed him. L didn't see the reason behind that kiss, because Kira hadn't needed the detective's sympathy – Kira was already on top of the situation. Why then? Surely Light was playing some mind game, which he seemed to be winning, because L found himself more willing to listen to Light's orders than he had ever thought he could be.

L licked his lips but refrained from touching them. They felt overly sensitive after that kiss… truly he had never thought that he'd want somebody's saliva all over himself, but Light's mouth pressed to his own, hadn't felt bad at all.

L massaged his temples and opened his eyes. _I was dozing off?! What's wrong with me today… _

L's body ached and he slipped down on his back next to the sleeping Kira. It felt incredibly comfortable to be that close to the man, who was threatening to kill him. L couldn't understand his own self. But he supposed that he had always had some soft spot for Light Yagami.

Falling asleep, L drifted into a memory.

_He had always preferred working and living alone. He had sacrificed that for the Kira case. _

_When the detective resolved to handcuffing his Kira suspect to himself, L thought that it was one of the biggest sacrifices he had ever made for a case. To have somebody chained to him all the time… that was supposed to be torture._

_The first few nights, L couldn't even bring himself to sit in the bed where Light was sleeping. He despised the idea of physical closeness, even to a clean, decent and perfectly handsome youth. He preferred to pull a chair and work all night. _

_However, time passed and L needed to get some sleep at some point. _

_The first night since Light's confinement when the detective decided to finally lye down and sleep for a couple of hours, L felt incredibly weird. Perhaps it had been only the weariness, but he fell asleep as soon as he touched the sheets, close to his sleeping Kira suspect. _

_When he woke up after 3 hours, he found himself curled up into a ball, but resting his forehead on Light's outstretched elbow. Maybe it was just the tiredness, but L hadn't wanted to move anywhere from there. He eventually had, but since that night, L had always somewhat looked forward to share the closeness of a bed with Light. _


	11. Out of tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Death Note.

**Warning: M from here, everyone!**

**Chapter 11**

L woke up sprawled on his back. He wasn't completely aware, but he couldn't continue sleeping because he was very uncomfortable. In order to sleep soundly, he needed to curl up on his side, but the shackle restrained his movements. The detective slowly focused his eyes, shaking the sleep off. His inner clock told him, that he hadn't slept for more than 3 hours, but that was enough for the forever sugar/caffeine-high detective.

Next to him, Light was sleeping with an arm extended and restrained close to the bed rail. The two men laid one next to the other like chocolate bars in a box, L observed, L chained by his right hand, Light by his left.

Ryuuzaki tried to twist bit to the side, but seized because his hip brushed Light's body. Being so close to the teen was making L increasingly anxious, the detective realized, and probably damaged his cognitive abilities by a considerable percentage. L didn't even want to estimate how much. He just made sure to slip away from Light, without touching or awakening his nemesis.

But Light was stirring. It was odd, because Light usually slept calmly even with noise in the room. L glanced at a digital clock on the desk. 2:15 am.

That gave L more than 3 hours for his plotting. Ignoring the sleeping Kira beside him, L sat up in his crouched position. The detective went over everything that Light had said about his future plans. Kira wanted to conduct the death note test and fake the results, in order to cast all suspicion off of him. He wanted to have the key of the handcuffs, while pretending to be under "L's personal surveillance" for the days during the conduction of the test. He also wanted to have Second Kira – Amane Misa –"under L's surveillance", meaning, in the investigation building…

_That shouldn't happen_. L thought. _Amane can kill using only the face of a person, which means that she can kill all members of this investigation, Watari included. Also, I could not be sure if Light won't decide to make me send Amane somewhere "as L's agent" to kill important people. She is a genuine actress and she is not as stupid, as she is pretending to be. I can't allow Misa to be under Kira's direct control._

L thought about it some more. He couldn't refuse Light to bring Misa to the HQ building. Furthermore, since L had chained Light as a Kira suspect, it wouldn't have been plausible if he didn't detain Amane as well. The only way to prevent Amane's arrival at the building was her sudden disappearance.

_I have to have Amane captured by an organization which I can relatively trust (FBI should do) and have her held someplace hidden. I will allow them to hide the girl somewhere without telling me or Watari of her whereabouts, so there would be no chance for Light to blackmail me into surrendering her._

The only problem was that detective's phone was in Light's pants. L looked around. Light's cloths were neatly folded on a chair, close to the bed. If only Light hadn't twisted the chain around the bed rail, L would have been able to reach them.

L wished he hadn't said anything about strangling Kira before they had went to sleep. Where had that come from, anyway? L wasn't the type of person to throw empty threads. But Kira had been putting him into way too much pressure lately. And Kira always seemed to be getting the impatient, aggressive side out of him.

The detective crouched next to Light's shoulders, inspecting him. Judging by the flickering of his eyelashes, the teen wasn't sleeping deeply. Using the position, L clutched the bed rail with his free left hand and leaned over Light, this time to inspect how the chain was winded around the rail. L decided that the stakes were worth the gamble, so he tried to untie the chain without awaking his adversary.

Ryuuzaki tugged his long fingers between the loops and gently began pulling. At first, the only sound that came from his efforts was very quiet scratching of metal moving on metal. L rationally assumed that if he could perceive the order in which Light had winded the chain, he could easily and soundlessly untie it. It wasn't hard for L to see how the chain was winded, given his above normal intelligence, but…

_Click-jing-jing… _the already released chain dangled from the detective's hand and hit the metal rails of the bed.

L froze, holding his breath.

Light's eyelids flickered a bit and his breathing pattern changed, but only slightly. L stared lifelessly down on the murderous teen. Light only sighed and turned a bit to the side, resting his forehead to L's knee. L's eyes widened further. As much as he hated to admit it, Kira looked rather adorable when he slept.

L ignored his fastened heartbeat and stayed completely still for about 3 minutes, staring intently at Light's face. He seemed to be sleeping soundly now, happily nuzzling to L's crouching leg. He wondered what Kira would do if he caught him. The thoughts unsettled the detective. What bothered L the most was that he didn't know how far the teen would go and what his actual resources were.

Finally the detective decided that it was safe to continue. He made sure not to perturb Light and moved only his upper body to undo the chain, carefully holding it this time. Now that he had it loose again, L crept over the resting body towards the end of the bed. He got off, holding the length of the chain extended in mid-air, careful not to awaken Kira. The bed creaked when the detective got off of it, the sound making L's breath cease. L waited for another minute, without moving. Light only snorted.

Assured that the teen slept like a log and that luck was on L's side, the detective sneaked to the chair, where Light's pants were. He dag two sleek fingers inside the pocket and found the cell phone.

L was about to let out the little sigh that was building up in his throat, when suddenly he felt the chain yank him backwards towards the bed.

_Damn him!!_ He thought as he dropped the phone and his back hit the trestle. Light's free right arm came to wrap around L's neck immediately.

Kira also was furious.

"What the hell, L?!" Light growled and dragged the detective off the floor onto the mattress, still securely holding him from behind. "Don't you know when to give up, you idiot?"

L knew it was pointless to struggle, but, after all the effort, he was seething with frustration and needed a release. The black-haired youth didn't waste time to lunge his elbow into the brunet's ribs. Kira's pained groan felt like a reward, but in return he got an evil kick in the small of his back.

L tried to release himself from the vice grip that was tightening beneath his jaw. He kicked and tore but Light had a clear advantage, holding L behind his back, unreachable to most of his attacks. Kira tightened the grip, aiming to suffocate his opponent, but L was furious and refused to stop struggling.

"Stop, you idiot!" Light ordered, but L threw his arms up, grabbed the teen's hair and tore viciously.

Light screamed and resolved to punch L on the head. The detective stubbornly kept struggling, pushing Light back onto the mattress. The teen was on his back and kicking at his adversary, who was now on him. L rolled over in a desperate attempt to shrug Light away.

"Stop it, L!" Light shouted a bit desperately. He was starting to feel physically sick, as if he was about to throw up. His very throat was clenching with bitterness.

The detective managed to roll onto his stomach, pulling Light with him, but as soon as Light found himself on top, the teen let go of the other man's neck and straddled his waste, restricting L's movements with both knees.

Ryuuzaki didn't stop his struggle and tried to wring out. Light had never seen the man so desperate. Was L fighting for his life? Or was he just so aggravated to have lost again?

Light pinned the bony shoulders with both hands, distributing his weight evenly over the detective.

"Enough." Light ordered calmly. "It's pointless."

L thrashed about until he was breathless and needed to stop. Light kept him down, feeling horrible. For some reason, the teen was feeling literally sick – his gut was tightening, cold sweat was running down his neck and bitterness clenched his throat. Light could practically feel tears stinging in his own eyes. _What the hell? Why am I like this? It's not like I feel sorry for him! I'm not even an empathetic person…_

Light felt tired as well. That at least had an explanation - he had slept horrible – not only that he had needed the detective to lie down next to him before he was able to finally doze off, but also he had awoken as soon as he had felt the other man stirring.

Naturally, when he awoke, Light decided to get back to sleep, but it proved to be impossible. He had lain there, pretending to be asleep, hoping to doze off, when L started with his pathetic attempt to call 

Watari. It had truly been pathetic, because, even if Light hadn't been awake, he would have awoken when L dropped the chain.

It was disappointing, but not unexpected of the detective to be acting like that. Light thought that he needed to punish somehow that defiance, because there was no other way to make L stop. The problem was that Light didn't have any means to torture L at that point, and he, sure as hell, wasn't going to do it with his own hands.

But then he got a better idea. The new thought somehow soothed away some of the tension that he felt in his stomach.

"Listen up, Ryuuzaki!" Light started menacingly. "I think I've had enough."

"Go to bloody hell!" L whispered from underneath him.

Light refrained from smacking the detective's nape, which was conveniently exposed. Light's stomach was protesting against the mere thought of it. Instead he leaned down and snarled.

"L, I know what you need. And I am going to take it away from you…" he threatened.

Kira waited for the dramatic effect, but since the detective didn't look scared, Light finished:

"Tomorrow… no sweets for you." He said, trying not to sound as amused as he felt.

L lifted his chin from the bed and turned a bit to catch a glimpse of Light's eyes.

"What?!" L whispered in sheer disbelieve.

"You heard me."

"No. Light-kun can't… Light…?? You won't!" L started trashing in disagreement again.

Light chuckled. L reminded him of a kid when he shook his unruly black-hair and banged his fists on the bed like that.

"That's what you get for being so uncooperative." He said and entangled his long fingers in the hair of L's nape, pushing away the locks of longish black hair. He just couldn't resist to.

"You won't do this to me!" L snarled indignantly.

"Really, now?" Light answered airily and brushed his fingertips over the pale skin he was revealing.

"I need to eat sweets, or I won't be able to function properly!" L protested.

"So far you've functioned only against me. A break will do both of us good, don't you think?" Light teased and realized that his hand had started massaging the slender neck. It was so hard to resist touching the spot, which was so conveniently exposed to him.

Light wondered briefly if he was supposed to feel such pleasure while touching his nemesis so intimately. However, Kira dismissed the thought thinking: _It doesn't matter_. _There is no right or wrong for a God._

There was a pause. Light acknowledged that he had been sitting on L's waist for a while. But he liked it there and even though he still felt somewhat bitter for no apparent reason, the sickness he had felt was completely gone.

In the silence the only audible sound was the friction between Light's fingertips and L's skin, while Light was massaging the detective's nape.

"I want to get up." L declared suddenly.

"I want to know what you were going to tell Watari." Light answered, just to prolong the moment.

"What is Light-kun talking about?" L strained himself to sound blank, but to Light it was evident that the man was having a hard time ignoring Kira's massage.

"Ryuuzaki…" Light trailed off warningly, grabbing some silky hair between his fingers and tugging a little.

"I wasn't going to talk to Watari." L lied.

"Cut the crap, Ryuuzaki! Or I'll extend your diet to a week!" Light chuckled and leaned down again. He could feel heat radiating from the other's usually impassive body. L was beginning to sweat – Light felt the moisture running down the back of the man's neck.

Kira's face was dangerously close to him now, so L defensively blurted out:

"Alright, I'll tell you, since we're allies now and it's not a problem that you know…"

Light sat up, still straddling L's waist. He let go of L's neck, pressing down the detective's shoulders and rolling his eyes.

"Today is Watari's birthday. I wanted to be the first one to greet him." The detective claimed.

"How sweet of you!" Light sneered. The situation was slightly amusing, but Kira was getting impatient. Anxiety was gnawing in Light's gut, the teen wasn't certain what he wanted, but there was something about L that had always lured him...

"Watari is turning 67 today." L continued, sounding convincing.

Light snorted at the lie, and bit his lower lip. He didn't pay that much attention to L's absurd claims as much as to the growing need he felt. The teen was becoming more and more aware of its nature, but he didn't want to admit it even to himself.

"Light-kun doesn't believe me?" L asked innocently, feeling a bit more in control of the situation and pushed up to prop himself on his forearms. However, Light immediately pressed him back down on the mattress.

Once more Light felt a ticklish feeling of satisfaction play in his lower abdominal. It was arousing to be able to do this to the stubborn detective.

"I bet Watari would confirm you theory, but I know that he is just as good of a liar as you are, Ryuuzaki." Light's lips were beginning to burn, so he licked them unconsciously and then used his weight to sink the detective's shoulders further into the mattress.

"Thank you, but I don't think that Light-kun could ever be outdone at this." L's responded, turning his face to the side in order not to have it smashed on the bed.

The detective was in a position to look at Light with one eye. He felt a nervous shiver run through his body when he saw how Kira was leering at him. L swallowed hard and turned his face back around. He didn't want to see that look. It was unsettling on too many levels.

Light's hand came to play with his locks again, this time pushing them up and exposing the delicate skin of L's neck. The cool air caressed the sensitive spot, leaving a feeling of emptiness.

The detective was good at hiding the trembling, which the teen's touch constantly sent over his body but this time L couldn't suppress a gasp when he felt Kira's hot lips press on his nape.

"Light-kun!"

Kira smiled against his skin and proceeded with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

"Light-kun!" L gasped again, but he couldn't say anything else. It was as if he had lost his Japanese.

Light applied more pressure with each kiss and his tongue came to his lips' aid. His pace increased as Light traced circles over the salty skin, tasting it hungrily, and moved his neck to capture the spot from different angles.

In response L felt his entire body weakening. His cheeks burned from rushing blood and his heart doubled its normal rate. L tried to regain some self control and dag his fingers in the bed sheets, but he couldn't make himself say the word "Stop.". He couldn't even remember how it sounded in Light's language. Ryuuzaki trembled and wondered if he was supposed to gasp from the blazing pleasure, which felt so hard to contain. Kira was kissing him. Given the circumstances, his enemy was able to take things further, but… What was he supposed to do, given that his skin was crawling from pleasure like nothing else he had ever felt, and what was he supposed to say, given that his mind was intoxicated it?

Light moved down, to sit on L's backside, in order to lean his entire body closer to L's. His right hand pushed more thick, but silky hair out of his mouth's way and his left pulled L's wide collar down harshly, exposing the hard, milky flesh. The detective felt the sting of the tugged down collar but forgot all about that when Light's teeth nibbled on his inner shoulder, close to his neck.

"Yagami-kun!" L dag his nails in the bed and almost yelled from anxiety and confusing pleasure. _What are you doing?! Why??_ Pointless questions cluttered on L's lips, but he didn't let them out. He tried to turn around and look in Light's eyes.

"I want to…" _turn around_, L had intended to say, but he trailed off in an insuppressible sigh, because Light gave him a messy open-mouthed kiss over the bitten spot. The skin there was already too sensitive, and now Light's moisture felt like an oilmen.

Kira paused his kissing and looked down on his melting adversary's form with a smirk.

"What do you want?" he asked, enjoying himself thoroughly.

"To turn around." L answered breathlessly.

Light raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Why?"

L didn't know what to say. He had no idea how he was supposed to behave. His answer was that he wanted to look Light in the eyes, but he felt that such an answer was almost like giving a permission to Kira to proceed. But L wasn't sure of his own desires. Truly, L had always been aware that he wasn't indifferent to Light. He actually enjoyed Light's company, liked to stare at him, and loved it when Light looked back, thrived while talking to him… even went as far as touching him on occasion – something that he didn't do to other people. But that wasn't the Light L had grown accustomed to – this was Kira, in Light's innocent-looking shape.

"Why is Light-kun treating me like this?" L asked still breathlessly.

"I like it. Don't you?" Light chuckled smugly. "Are you scared, Ryuuzaki?"

"No." The detective didn't miss a beat.

"Why are you so tense then?" Light purred, moving his arms over L's back, massaging him firmly. "First time?" he guessed, pausing before he tugged his hands underneath L's sweater.

Ryuuzaki held his breath sharply and Kira chuckled amusedly.

_Is he only trying to humiliate me, or is he after something else?_ L wondered.

"I thought so." Kira whispered massaging L's bare skin beneath his shirt.

The detective tensed further and closed his eyes tightly. His heart felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest. He realized that he enjoyed Light's touch, but the idea that he was held underneath him so helplessly was very disturbing. Also, L wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"What are you going to do?" L demanded quietly.

Kira didn't bother answering. Instead he propped himself up on his knees and hands, hovering over L. The detective didn't waste a beat and propped himself up as much as possible underneath his adversary. One of Light's arms came around the detective's waste and held him, as the man tugged his other hand into L's pants.

L breathed sharply. He felt Light's fingers feel around his groin and finally realized the seriousness of the situation. Ryuuzaki had never imagined that it could come to this. If he was to consider it rationally, he could think that he should have expected Kira to try something like that, but L had never thought that he'd be still sharing a bed with Light, once he had revealed himself as Kira. And taking it from a rational perspective, L supposed that he could be considered lucky to have his first sexual experience with someone who he had already been attracted to and who he knew for some time. Not to mention that Yagami Light was a perfectly healthy, beautiful youth. What else could anyone ask for? Well, maybe that their first wasn't a mass murderer, who blackmailed them into cooperation for taking over the world…

Light was rather surprised that he hadn't yet stirred much response from the other man. He ran his fingers around L's semi-limp shaft, feeling slightly jealous, because of its length. _Well, what good can size do, when he doesn't use it?_ Light thought maliciously, but dismissed the childish thought.

The way Light saw it, he needed to give_ his friend _a little demonstration of what was to desire, so Ryuuzaki wouldn't just lay flabbergasted during the whole affair. The teen was very skilled at hand-jobs (one thing that he wasn't so different from other boys his age), and quickly busied himself to arouse the detective. Light did what he liked to do to himself, since he had never done that to another man. And it worked. It didn't take long to get Ryuuzaki hard at all.

All muscles on L's body tensed with the sharpening of the pleasure Light inflicted on him. The detective's main effort was to balance on his knees, because his head felt so empty that he wasn't sure if he could keep from collapsing. His eyes were opened, but he didn't see anything. All he felt was Light's presence and his body, right above him, his hands holding and massaging him. L's mind went completely blank for the sake of his primary reflexes, which urged him to gasp for air, and shift in his adversary's grasp. Hot sweat started running down his neck and L didn't feel a need to contain his groans, when he couldn't suppress them anymore. However he surprised both Light and himself when he got more audible.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahhh… ah, ah, ah!" his breathing became erratic and he felt that his satisfaction was reaching its climax. Light smiled to himself, tightening his grip over L's waste and feeling terribly aroused by the other man's groans. He pressed his hips to Ryuuzaki's loving the friction between their bodies.

L wanted to urge Light into working him harder, but couldn't find the words again. Instead he just screamed, hoping that the teen would get the message.

Whether Light got the message or not, it didn't really matter, because before L had finished screaming, he had already spent himself in Light's hand. The climax felt like a strong wave of energy and enjoyment, which left Ryuuzaki tired and weak, but absolutely satisfied, as it washed away.

Light carefully set his counterpart down on the sheets, feeling very content and pleased with himself. Listening to L's breathless pants and small moans, he realized that he felt almost as satisfied, as L was probably feeling. He moved off of the detective, pretty sure that he wasn't going to try to run off.

"How was that?" Light asked, with a tone, which expected praises.

L chuckled amusedly. It made Light raise his eyebrows.

"Not bad, Kira-kun." L answered and turned to smile at Light.

"Alright, are you ready for more?" Light smirked. It was weird but he didn't feel too needy even though the earlier performance had made him incredibly aroused. Now that it was over, the teen felt calm and satisfied. He almost felt like he could just go back to bed.

"More?" L didn't look thrilled at all.

"Well, yes." Light said slightly upset. "I need some attention too."

"I don't feel like it. I am tired, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki answered blankly, annoying the hell out of Light.

"You can't say that! It's not fair!" Light insisted. Now it wasn't about sexual fulfillment anymore. It was about pride, and self-righteousness.

"Yes I can." L answered, lying on his side of the bed, and pulling the bed sheets over himself before curling into a ball.

Light stared dumbfounded.

"Goodnight, Kira-kun."

Light felt his jaw fall. Then he became furious – literally seething. Blood rushed to his face and the teen felt as if he was about to explode. _How dare he?! I'll… no, I won't. I don't want him to think that I want him badly enough to resolve to forcing him! He shouldn't think that there is something that I want from him, besides to exploit him. He'll never see me weak and needy. And why the hell did I do this anyway? Damn! That is so bellow me!_

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki." Light said between clenched teeth and laid in his own side of the bed. His sexual drive had left him already, but the anger was still there. The chain that bonded him to the detective was loose now and he didn't feel the need to tie it around the rail. L's seemed to be falling asleep already and Light was pretty sure that after what he had done the detective was going to be pliant for a while.

Light felt angry at L's insensitiveness towards him. But the teen pushed away the thoughts of revenge for his pride, willing himself to get his much needed sleep. However, before Light could fall asleep, two things crossed his mind – first, that he wasn't going to pay L anymore intimate attention, because the bastard surely didn't deserve it, and because it was a direct blow to Light's pride; and second that it was incredibly suspicious, that despite everything, he felt emotionally gratified to his very core. Now, it's true that normal people don't ever question why they feel good, but if Light was normal, he wouldn't have 

been Kira. Light always questioned everything – that's what made him the genius that he was. And he was certain that his mood swings were getting suspicious, especially since he could link them directly to L's state of being. First, he had felt bad while putting his enemy down, then he felt good while pleasuring him… Light didn't feel like it was a coincidence.

Light decided to rob himself of a few more minutes that he could have spent sleeping and conduct a test. _How do I feel now… Pissed for L's refusal, but kind of calmer about my future, fulfilled, easy… as if all is going to be fine. Tired and drowsy…_

"How are you feeling, Ryuuzaki?"

"Ah? How come Light-kun cares?" L said, turning his head on the pillow to stare at Light's face.

"Just answer truthfully, please! You owe me at least that." Light said putting on a soft façade for L.

L stared for a few seconds.

"I fear for my life and I hope that Kira-kun will go easy on me, because I am really desperate and out of tricks." L answered.

"Please say the truth, Lawliet." Light made a tired and sad expression, hoping to trigger a response.

L's eyes softened for an instant and then he stared off into space.

"Maybe… I feel just a little bit safer … I kind of feel relieved. And sleepy." L answered quietly.

"Ok. Sleep well then." Light said mildly and turned over to the opposite side.

As soon as he did his expression contorted to a fuming one. _That cannot be a coincidence!! And if this has anything to do with the stupid shinigami rules… I'll kill Rem! _


	12. Deprivation

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

**Chapter 12**

In the morning Light woke up with an overbearing feeling of smugness emitted from his very core. The teen's only explanation for feeling that way at 5:30 am, while awaking sprawled on your stomach, chained to an eccentric and apparently very selfish detective, was that said detective hadn't been wasting his time during Light's rest.

Before he had fallen asleep, Light had deduced that apparently Rem had given him L's real name under some sort of a condition, which she never told Light about. For now, Light had realized that he was able to experience L's feelings while at the same time having his own. That was a pain, since in order for Kira to be happy, usually the detective had to suffer and vice versa, which lead to horrible mood swings for the poor teenager. Light was still to figure out if this worked the other way around and if Ryuuzaki could feel Kira's inner workings. But Light knew from experience that shinigami were not to be trusted or underestimated, so he pessimistically assumed that there might be more to it than just sharing L's almost unexciting emotional experiences.

"Light-kun" Ryuuzaki drawled in his usual smooth voice "You must get up now."

Light crossed his forearms under his chin and glared to the side. Ryuuzaki was sitting in his usual crouch, resting his back on a pillow. His fingers were nervously massaging his ankles through the jeans and he stared wide-eyed at Kira's grumpy face.

"Yagami-kun!" Ryuuzaki's voice urged, but there was no expression change.

Light sat up and sighed. It was strange that L was supposedly feeling really smug, since that was the foreign emotion, which battled Light's own irritation. If the detective's unaffected face had to be a representation of some emotion, it would probably have been dread.

Suddenly L extended his arm holding out the chain's key in front of Light's face.

"Ah?" Light's eyes widened.

"Here is the key." L said deadpan.

"Watari was here?" Light grabbed the key, feeling apprehensive. He hated the idea that Watari had been around while Light had been unconscious and thus helpless.

"Yes." L just stared, oblivious to Light's anxiety.

"How come he came at this hour?"

L showed his cell phone to Light. The detective held it with two fingers suspended in the air next to his head.

Light felt like he'd have a heart attack. So last night the detective had tricked Kira into thinking that he was exhausted and distracted enough to quit his efforts to retrieve his most lethal weapon... Apparently not.

"What did you tell him?" Light growled with intent.

"I made a plausible excuse for wanting the key to myself." L said, his eyes just as opaque as always, but Light knew that L was feeling very happy with himself. _As always – no way to decipher the man by looking at his face. _Kira wondered if he should feel happy about knowing how L felt. _As annoying as it is, it might come into handy, if Ryuuzaki doesn't have the same ability... _

"Really?" Light studied Ryuuzaki intently. "And you didn't you use the opportunity to tell Watari that I'm Kira and to have him send for a team to capture me?" the teen kept his tone careless, despite the paranoia which was shaking him.

L rolled his eyes to some spot on the wall and began with a tone, which suggested that he had been thinking about this thoughtfully:

"Well, if I did that, Watari would call the special police forces and they'll come fully prepared to capture Kira. Then Kira would say that he is keeping L hostage and they'd have to choose if they'd trade L's life for Kira's capture. They'd pick to capture Kira at all costs and Light-kun will kill me for solace before they come to get him." L returned his opaque eyes to Light's face.

"Would Watari agree to sacrifice you? I'd think he'd wait and come with a more subtle way to corner me without endangering your life." Kira narrowed his gaze.

Ryuuzaki rolled his eyes again to stare at some spot on the wall as he considered it.

"I think that the best chances of capturing you are by a surprise attack organized by an elite force. I think that Watari would put your capture above all else, just as I would if I was in his position. So, I am confident that that is the way he'd go about it."

"Whatever…" Light sighed and unchained his wrist. "If I get attacked, you'll die in 40 seconds, I promise you." Kira felt reassured.

L would truly never risk his life, and if Watari didn't give a damn about the detective, then L probably wouldn't give away anything about Light. At least not until the man was ready to organize his own Kira-capture. However, the fact that the detective had retrieved his cell phone and used it during Light's sleep still gnawed on him. Light needed to be more careful.

Kira took the cell phone away from L again and used the free handcuff to secure L's free wrist and chain the detective to the bed rail. Ryuuzaki stayed calm and his face didn't give out anything. Light didn't have to, but he pulled the chain so that L's arms were extended above his head and the detective was forced to lie down on his back, twisting uncomfortably. When done with his handy work Light stepped back and observed the lanky man, sprawled and chained on the bed. L's jeans were too big and since 

Light had dragged him down over the mattress, they had slipped under his probing hipbones, exposing milky skin.

The teen felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, but he reminded himself that there was to be no more foolishness when it came to Ryuuzaki. He still felt offended because of L's impudent refusal to see to the teen's needs.

Ryuuzaki stared at him innocently as if he didn't realize the suggestiveness of his position.

"Would Light-kun hurry up and take his shower, because I am starving!"

Light chuckled smugly, deciding to leave L in suspense while he took his shower. He knew that the detective hadn't forgotten about Light's decision to deprive him of sweets for a day.

After Light went through his usual routine in the bathroom and later unchained L to do the same, both men went towards the headquarters. On the way, Ryuuzaki insisted that they go through the kitchen. Light made himself coffee and waited for Ryuuzaki to turn for the fridge before yanking the chain and making the detective _sit_ with Kira on a chair around the table.

"You must bring in Amane Misa today and put her into surveillance in her old apartment." Kira told the detective.

L didn't say anything, but nodded. He looked almost sour, Light noted, and Kira felt the building frustration the detective felt.

"I want you to trigger the test today too. And no more games, Ryuuzaki!" Kira warned.

L nodded again.

"Good." Kira's smirked, loving the feeling of control.

"I will have something…" Ryuuzaki said and got up to walk towards the fridge.

"Nothing sweet though, my pet. Except fruits, of course."

L turned to stare at Light. Light felt L's desperation. It was almost bitter-sweet. Kira thought that maybe with time he could learn to suppress the foreign emotions – just acknowledge them, but not live them through.

"Why don't you have an apple?" Light offered.

L brought his thumb to his mouth and bit viciously on it as he contemplated how to react, so he got what he wanted and least upset Kira.

"Don't eat your own fingers, Ryuuzaki!" Light instructed faux-benevolently.

L smiled weirdly. Light felt the smugness again.

The detective went to the fridge and pulled out a plate of cherries. He brought it to the table and sat in front of Light. Light's eyebrows rose at L's happy expression.

"Can you do this, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked and pulled off a cherry stern. He showed it to Light and then put it on his extended tongue. Light stared uncertain how to react. L closed his mouth with the stern on his tongue. Light gaped as the detective's lips moved and contorted until he smiled again and produced a perfect knot on his tongue.

"Ngh… no." Light answered staring mesmerized.

L threw away the used stern and leaned forward to Light.

"Does Light-kun want me to teach him?"

"Ah? No, I don't think I…" Light felt sweat running down his brow. Damn! He couldn't think straight with all the weird thoughts that were taking over his imagination.

"Light-kun wants to." Ryuuzaki declared and then he plucked out another stern and bend over the table, placing one knee on it, to lean over his sitting counterpart.

The brunette was completely taken aback by L's behavior and tried to stop the approaching detective, but L grabbed the teen's jaw, pressing it in a way that made Light gape. Ryuuzaki shoved the stern inside Light's mouth with an unpredictable speed. The blushing teen managed to push away his adversary's by the lean shoulders, closing his mouth with a disgusted look on his face. He was about to spit out the offending stern, when suddenly L's mouth was on his and the other man gripped Light jaw, making his mouth open again. Ryuuzaki shoved his warm tongue inside Light's mouth. Light froze, his hands suspended in mid air, feeling L's tongue clash with his own with strong, expert movements, while he tied the stern into a knot. Light felt jolts of pleasure run from his mouth right down to his excited groin.

L was done and his tongue swirled around, scooping the stern into his own mouth before he pulled away and produced the knot in front of Light's face. Kira's face had turned a bright shade of red at that point.

"Did Light-kun get it, or does he want another demonstration?" L asked shamelessly, paying some attention to the taste of Light's saliva and black coffee mixing into something pleasant on his tongue.

Light felt sweat run down his neck. The teen's dirty consciousness immediately translated the sentence into something that he couldn't refuse to. Not really being able to think rationally, Light just nodded eagerly, grabbing Ryuuzaki's collar and dragged him over the table. Light pushed his chair back, pulling L to his knees in front of him. Ryuuzaki grabbed Light's knees and raised himself to kiss the brunette on the mouth again, this time, he used his lips, somewhat awkwardly, but with true passion. Light fingers shook as he undid his pants, anxious with anticipation, but the black-haired man pulled away and asked the most random question.

"Can I have cream?" L asked.

"Yes!" Light answered breathlessly.

"What about chocolate?"

_What the hell? Is he really going to eat that off of me?_

"Yes, you damned hentai! Whatever you want!" Light urged and grabbed L's pale face, pulling him to his mouth, raking his other hand through the man's shimmering hair.

L pulled away leaving Light to gawk.

"Ok, I'm getting it!" he explained and hurried towards the fridge.

Light bit his lips in order not to protest and ran a hand over his auburn locks, anxious and impatient. He closed his eyes, feeling overheated, but the sounds from a ravaged refrigerator grabbed his attention. The teen looked over his shoulder weakly, unable to wait any longer and then almost screamed in dismay.

Ryuuzaki had the cream sprayer in one hand, spraying cream down his opened mouth and in the other he held an opened chocolate jar. Both hands were already stained by chocolate, as were the corners of L's mouth.

"Bastard!!" Light screamed unable to believe his eyes.

He jumped to his feat, all furious and ready to kill L with his own hands. He didn't care that his fly was opened, his shirt ragged and that he was still chained to Ryuuzaki.

L's eyes turned to his and the detective noticed the red gleam in them. He waved the cream spray in a gesture of peace.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm coming!" he said and run over to Light pushing the completely flabbergasted teen back on the chair.

L left the cream on the table and sat in Light's lap. He put his finger in the chocolate jar and then licked it in front of Light's face.

"What are you doing, you maniac?!" Light managed to stutter out.

"Having breakfast, what else, my pet?" L answered.

"Pet…? Pet?! Are you insane, L?!" Light got up and pushed off Ryuuzaki.

"Oh, if Light-kun wants to have fun, he better let me have my nutrition first."

"I set the rules here, you…"

"If Light-kun kills me, I won't be able to… service him." L answered serenely, licking chocolate from his three longest fingers. He lifted his head in order to insert them down his throat and Light stared unable 

to help it. L returned his head to normal position and continued licking his fingers clean like a kitten before dumping them back in the jar. "I mean for Kira's new world, of course. Which reminds me that we better get going and do all the things, which Kira-sama has planned for today."

Light turned away and walked as far as the chain allowed him to. Then he couldn't hold it anymore and ran back to the detective to deliver a vicious punch on the side of L's face. L fell down, his jar rolled off on the kitchen floor.

Kira straightened himself, and sighed.

"I'm ready, L. Let's go make the world a better place."

…………………….

_While Light was asleep:_

L text messaged Watari – something that L never did under normal circumstances, but he couldn't risk waking up Kira - not after all the effort that he had endured - to crawl under the bed and find the cell phone, which he had dropped before the whole sexual ordeal.

Txt1:

_Don't call-I can't talk.LightKira.I am cornered.Don't take any action before I tell you.Evacuate Wammy's.Erase all important data._

The cell phone beeped "message received" and L almost slapped himself on the forehead before turning of the sound.

Txt2:

_Bring key for chain now!Assume that I can deal with Light._

Txt3:

_Kira wants to fake results for 13day rule test.Arrange call from US-giving fake prisoner's identities.Don't send me the real ones!_

Txt4:

_Put cameras in my bedroom,but don't watch-only record.Spy on shinigami more closely!Send all info to me only first,hidden among case files.Thank you!_

_This is so annoying. I can't understand why young people would ever prefer this over direct phone calls… _L thought.


	13. Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note and that goes for all chapters of this story.

**Chapter 13**

L and Light entered the investigation room late. Everyone else was there. The two young men received suspicious glares before they got their morning greetings. It seemed like the whole team was pissed about being held waiting, especially since they blamed it on the boys' sexual relationship.

However, the two men in question didn't look cheerful or love-struck in the least. L's left cheekbone was bruising badly and his expression was sore. Light's face was as blank as it could get, his long locks falling directly in his eyes, hiding them. They walked in silence, murmuring their greetings towards the rest.

Watari was there to serve black coffee and tea to the investigators. L occupied himself with his tea but as soon as he reached for the sugar cubes, Light's hand stopped him. L stared at the hand, which covered his with familiarity.

"Now, what did we agree on, Ryuuzaki?" Light said in a tone, which barely hid his still seething anger.

L's sideway stare was closer to a glare than to anything else.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything."

Something between the two sparkled and the tension in the room became almost unbearable.

"Don't start again you two!" Matsuda jumped between them and spread his arms to appease them.

L didn't move his eyes from Light's as he removed the other's hand and began droping sugar cubes in his tea. drop… drop… drop… drop… drop…

Light jumped to his feat and reached around Matsuda to grab L's hand (sugar cubes and all) and pull the detective off of his chair. They knocked the teacup over. Matsuda reacted quickly, positioning his body between the two. Light snarled as he tried to find a way around the young inspector, without hitting him. However, on the other end, L wasn't as cooperative – he abruptly pushed Matsuda away, the later stumbling out of reach, and delivered a jumping kick at Light's chest.

Before the detective could pounce on the teenager, Aizawa grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the floor.

"Let me go." L snapped.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ryuuzaki!" Aizawa tried to reason with L, but as soon as he heard that answer, the man started kicking violently, causing the other inspector to drop him.

Light was on his feat at that point. Soichiro hurried to his son and grabbed his upper arm to stop him from attacking again. However, Kira was furious and he brushed off his father and rushed towards his ready adversary.

Both young men were very winded up from their earlier exchange. The rest of the team only sighed and waited for the fighting to end. Ryuuzaki and Light hit each other violently, with more malice than ever before, much to the investigator's bewilderment.

Light let out a sharp yelp when L's foot connected to his chin and the teen fell on the floor. Once sprayed on his back, he spat the blood, which had formed in his mouth. Now it was Soichiro who screamed.

"Light!!" the man run over to his son and crouched over him, shielded him with his body.

Ryuuzaki, who had already pounced towards Light met Soichiro's sharp elbow. After being deflected the detective stumbled away holding his upper stomach. He sat a couple of feet away, as far as the chain allowed and panted.

"Light! Are you alright?" Soichiro trembled over his son.

Kira wasn't defeated and still needed to punch L, but seeing the advantage of his current position, decided to play it off.

The teen coughed more blood out and made a pitiful expression. His eyes watered.

"Aaaa!! Get a doctor!!" Soichiro screamed.

The room was in panic.

"It's just his gums bleeding." L's monotonous voice was heard over the racket, but ignored.

In the end Watari came, took a good look at the injured teen and concluded that it was a bleeding gum indeed.

After about an hour was wasted, Light glared at Ryuuzaki purposefully. L knew what he was supposed to do, however he really didn't want to do it. Finally he saw Light giving him un unmistakable Kira glare, which meant "I'll kill you this time!" and the detective decided to comply.

After all, he had a plan how to deal with the presence of the second Kira in the HQ. And there was a very good possibly that it could better his current position.

L announced to the team that Amane Misa was under suspicion again and that she'd be arrested and brought under surveillance in her old flat in the HQ building.

"Misa-Misa will be here again!" Matsuda was cheerful before he received frowns from the rest of the team. Then his smile faded away. "I'm sorry."

"Ryuuzaki, you are going too far!" Light's father said.

"Is this out of jealousy, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda interfered.

L chose not to answer; instead he pressed a button and "W" appeared on his screen.

"Watari, I believe you already contacted Mr. Spenser, the head of the US judiciary about the notebook test."

"Yes, Ryuuzaki." , came the answer over the intercom.

"Ryuuzaki!" a chorus of voices sounded in the room. Everyone was still inclined to disagree with the test.

Surprisingly, L decided to turn around with his chair and observe the investigators as he spoke directly to them.

"Everyone, I want you to hear me now." L said, pulling out his thumb from his mouth. His eyes seemed to lack any passion, which wasn't unusual for L, but still it looked weird – the detective was supposedly making his point. "If this notebook's ability to kill people is not tested, then this whole investigation has been in vain. If the results are negative, this means that all our efforts have been wasted and I've followed the wrong clues all along and that we are back to zero. It is extremely important to know if this notebook is Kira's method to kill. That is why this sacrifice is necessary."

Even Light blinked in surprise. L was actually being compelling in voicing his reasons? Perhaps Light's threats were finally sinking in.

However, L almost ruined the spell, because he didn't wait for the responses and turned back to Watari.

"Give me Mr. Daniele Spenser on the line, Watari!" L commanded harshly. Then he picked up a neglected spoon and played with it while waiting. "Yagami-kun."

Light lifted his glazed gaze from the hand, which was playing with the spoon to glare at L.

"I want you to talk to Mr. Spenser, as L." Ryuuzaki said indifferently. "I think Yagami-kun's social skills are by far greater than my own and this situation requires a great deal of tact."

"Certainly, Ryuuzaki." Light said between clenched teeth. _The bastard! He wants to listen to me formulate this statement! He's testing me and he'll try to figure out my motivations and thus predict my next moves from the way I put this demand. He is also putting me in a bad position in front of the rest of the taskforce. I must not look as if I want this test. And I must not demand for the names and faces of the prisoners, because it'd be suspicious. Ryuuzaki must be made to call later and ask for that information in secrecy. _

"This is L." Light declared when he was on the phone with the head of the US judiciary and then made a brilliant imitation of what L would have said to the man, but sounding much more socially acceptable.

Finally the death note test was on. Light secretly felt relieved. L on the contrary - Light sensed with the power that the shinigami had somehow given him to feel the other man's sentiments. The detective was feeling pissed and depressed. However, the detective was also getting patient, which probably meant that he was starting to plot.

"Now, Yagami-kun, you must call Amane Misa and ask her to turn herself in for surveillance voluntarily." L said evenly.

"What if she refuses to be held here?" Light said in order to keep the pretence. It seemed like L wasn't bothering in the least to sound believable.

"I'm sure she won't… since its Yagami-kun asking her." L answered dismissively and tapped on the desk impatiently.

"He is jealous, isn't he?" Matsuda whispered to Mogi. "I bet that's why Light and Ryuuzaki are fighting."

"Shhhsh!" Mogi silenced him, feeling paranoid that L was able to hear everything, even thought the detective's back was turned to them.

Light busied himself with calling Misa. Watari came in again, carrying a tray of ice and napkins for the two bruised detectives. He prepared an ice bandage and offered it to Ryuuzaki, who refused to acknowledge him. The older gentleman patiently offered the bandage to Light, who took it and put it underneath his chin, praying to heaven that he wouldn't bruise.

"Come on now, Ryuuzaki!" Watari tried to reason with L again, but L was clearly sulking, turning his head away to stare in an unknown direction. "You'll bruise if you don't hold one on for a while."

"I have much more important things to think about!" L lashed out all of a sudden, causing eyebrows to rise.

Watari sighed patiently, him being the only one in the room, except L and Light, who knew of Ryuuzaki's position of being controlled by Kira. He decided to leave the detective be – a bruise wasn't really so bad, when things were taken into perspective. Watari left.

Everyone could hear Misa's enthusiastic responses over the speakers as Light persuaded her to come and live in the HQ building with him again, pressing on the facts that their conversation was being tapped and that she was under suspicion again.

When the conversation was over and Misa on her way to confinement, Light sat back in his seat, flung a long leg over the other and looked over to the detective. L was nervously tracing his lips and randomly applying pressure here and there with his thumb. The teen couldn't help the associations that this sight was provoking, but remembering their early morning exchange and the way L had tricked him into stuffing his face with cream and chocolate… Light was still very furious. _Does he think that these things are some kind of a game?! You can't turn on somebody and leave them hanging like that. It is criminal!_

_I should have restrained myself from making the same mistake twice. _Light thought_. Last night he pulled the same trick on me. The man is obviously working like clock-work – he doesn't have sexual drive, unless directly stimulated. _

Light observed L coolly as the other began licking the clean metal spoon. Ryuuzaki clearly missed his pastries. But at least he wasn't insolent enough to anger Kira and ask Watari to bring him some… _Wait a _

_second. His behavior is suspicious. Surely Watari is wondering why Ryuuzaki didn't ask for some sweets yet. Perhaps, Ryuuzaki is trying to hint at Watari that he is being held hostage!_

"I'm so glad that you agreed with me about the sweets, Ryuuzaki." Light said loud enough to be well heard from everyone, ending the silence. "You know that in the long term, they'll kill you."

Ryuuzaki turned his head to the side and bit the spoon, glaring at Light.

"I'd rather die from diabetes than from a heart attack."

"I'd rather if you don't die from either of that, Ryuuzaki." Light said with a silky voice.

"Yagami-kun would rather starve me to death? Or punch me to death?" L answered acidly.

"Perhaps it's not just jealousy, but also the sugar-withdrawal… Ryuuzaki is really mean today." Matsuda whispered to Aizawa.

"Shhhsh!!" Aizawa shushed him, afraid that L would turn around, given that L always heard everything.

The day continued with useless tasks. The 13 day rule was to be tasted at 12:00 pm, the next day, Western European time. Misa was arriving in the late afternoon that day. The whole taskforce was terrified by L's bad mood. Soichiro was making an admirable effort to be impassive, but his eyes were downcast. The Chief was obviously feeling horrible about the idea of his perfect son and L … together. Matsuda wasn't succeeding in hiding his excitement over Misa-Misa's arrival. The young inspector kept on bubbling about it. He was also incredibly curious about the reasons behind Light and L's argument. Watari was busy in the control room, secretly giving instructions for the evacuation of Whammy's Orphanage and deleting all valuable information which was in L's possession. He also organized a fake reply from the US government with fake names and pictures of the prisoners who would be used for the death note test. L was crouching in his chair, his head turned away from Light - sulking, quite explicitly.

As for Kira – he was the only one pretending to work on the case. But he wasn't paying any attention to the graphs he constructed. He was gloating for one, fighting down the annoyance which radiated from L and planning his next moves. _Only one thing left to do for the day – ask Rem about the conditions under which she gave me Lawliet's name._

There was only one problem. Light felt rather unappeased. Now that he could only sit around and idly wait for a couple of hours, he couldn't keep his mind from wondering back to the morning and the night before. The teen felt heat rush to his stomach every time he remembered how he held Ryuuzaki underneath him, how he held the man immobilized, gripped his waist and pleasured him. He remembered the way the lanky youth had twisted in his grasp, how he couldn't catch his breath and clutched the bed sheets vulnerable to the pleasure. He remembered keenly the smell of Ryuuzaki's body, the taste of his sweat. Again and again Light heard the pleasure ridden gasps that had come out of Ryuuzaki's lips with the final release.

The teen felt his pants getting tight. _Damn it! I must think of something else, or someone might notice! Where was I with the shinigami question… … But still he liked it, didn't he… I could have taken it further. He wasn't going to disagree for too long… Damn, not again! My mind is going in a loop._

Light tried to focus on something else and ended up thinking about the morning. He remembered how L had lifted himself from the floor, using Light's knees for leverage. He remembered Ryuuzaki's long fingers grip his knees so tightly, pushing them apart as he raised himself… Then he sat on Kira's thighs, and he stuck his three longest fingers down his throat. Then he had sucked the chocolate off of them, and how damned thick that chocolate was – so hard to lick off, but Ryuuzaki was at it hard, wasn't he? And how deep had he stuck those fingers anyway? Light envisioned L devouring something else that deep in his throat.

_Did he know what I was thinking, or did he just act instinctively, not knowing what he was provoking?_ Light wondered absently as his fantasy kept playing interesting images in his head. _He is not that innocent – he must have checked out oral sex after that mishap with the cake…_

Light remembered the little accident. It had happened in the very early days of the case, before Light had given up his memories of being Kira. Light had gone to the hotel where the taskforce was staying to research the Second Kira tapes. Ryuuzaki was eating cake as always, but after being called to see a pro-Kira TV program, he had ordered Light to bring him the cakes.

"I'm not a servant, you know." Light had said rather crossly.

"4 probability of Light-kun being Kira!" L had declared in response.

Light had fussed over it but taken the heavy plate of cream-filled pastry with two fingers, holding it at the very end, disgusted to be so close to the sugary poison. As he moved towards the couch, where Ryuuzaki was sitting in front of the TV screens, Matsuda had rushed for something and bumped into Light. Loosing balance, the perfect teen had dropped the plate, but he reflexively grabbed the actual pastry it in mid air. The soft thing crushed and smashed on the floor, leaving a good chunk of cream on Light's hand.

"My cake!!" Ryuuzaki had sounded desperate and had bounced to perch over the armrest to mourn over his treat. "What did you do, Yagami-kun!?"

"It's not my fault! Matsuda-s…" Light had started but L had suddenly snatched his wrist and pulled the teen over to the couch. Light fell on the seat next to Ryuuzaki, who had his full attention on the screen again. Light was about to try to go to the bathroom to wash himself, when Ryuuzaki began licking the cream off his fingers. Light's jaw had fallen unclenched involuntarily. Kira was frozen in awe as L's tongue swirled around his index finger before the detective sucked it in. Light had felt aroused, much to his own horror, but L didn't even notice – he was utterly absorbed in the TV show.

Light remembered how he had been embarrassed out of his skin when his father had seen the scene and had rushed over, completely out of his mind with anger and mortification. Soichiro had snatched Light's wrist away from L and had delivered the unsuspecting detective a slap through the face to 

remember. Then he had shouted at both of them, until Light had managed to explain the situation. Later on, Soichiro had apologized to both of them, and also had stated that he was wrong about reacting that way in the first place.

Later Ryuuzaki had also apologized to Light. Kira remembered the face, which Ryuuzaki had given him. He had looked almost embarrassed and mournful.

"I am very sorry, Light-kun." He had offered in his usual drawn voice. "I hope that I didn't cause trouble between Yagami-kun and Yagami-san. I also hope that I didn't damage my relationship to Light-kun. I hope Light-kun can forget about this. It wasn't a connotation for oral sex. I just wanted my cake back."

At present time, Kira sighed and looked over to the sulking detective. _I want him. I want to submit him. He is only driving me insane with these displays of defiance and innocence. If only he was as willing as Misa and all the girls I've met, I wouldn't have been so desperate to have him. I wouldn't have desired him at all! Yes, that's what it is – the forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. Although I can always take it, I want him to submit willingly. I want him to admit that he wants me. I'd love to have him worship me, surrender…_

Light glanced at L again. The detective still refused to look his way or acknowledge him. _Damn him! I want him NOW. I can't take any more of this withdrawal! I need it now, or my blood will boil out! I'm sure he wants it badly too – he just doesn't admit it!_

_And it will be delicious to claim him now, under everyone's noses… not literally, of course._

Light bend forward, emitting a hoarse moan and clutched his lower abdominal. Then he pretended to suppress it and straighten up.

"Are you alright, Light?" Soichiro noticed his son's agony immediately.

"Yes, father." Light said, his voice strung painfully. "It's just a… stomach ache."

"Is it where you were hit?" Soichiro walked over and put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, truly concerned.

"No, it's… in my guts…" Light looked around helplessly, looking self-conscious. "I think it is…" his voice turned into a whisper "… I think I ate something bad…"

Ryuuzaki's head turned ever so slightly in their direction, one pitch-black eye piercing Light's head suspiciously.

"Yagami-kun didn't eat anything out of the ordinary." L said.

"Ryuuzaki, you must be more considerate." Soichiro said warily. "It's only human to be… in this situation. Light, if you need to go, you're excused."

"I think I do." Light said with wide, innocent eyes.

Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes but got up and slouched more than usual. He bit his thumb's nail viciously as he glared at Kira. Light excused himself to everyone and went out of the headquarters, leading the way into the corridor. The chain dangled between the two young men.

When they were out of sight and hearing, Ryuuzaki caught up with Kira's step.

"What are you up to now, Kira?" his voice was drawn but Light felt the man's malice.

"You'll see." Light answered and flashed Ryuuzaki a beautiful, smug smile. L's expression didn't change, only his eyes glazed a bit and he forgot to nibble on the thumb that was between his lips. But Light felt immediately that the malice which radiated from the detective changed into a feeling of adoration. It lasted for a few seconds before L got angry with himself and pushed that away. This cracked Kira up.

"Why are we heading towards our bedroom?" L asked, falling back behind Kira again, the chain allowing a few feet of distance.

"We're heading to our room's bathroom." Light answered.

"I see. Light-kun is that type of person… But is his gut truly hurting?"

Light just smiled again, loving the suspense.

* * *

_TBC soon, but not immediately – I have been awfully busy these days, and I'm afraid I'll be for the next few days – soooo much going on before the start of a new semester. I have a lot of people to catch up with, but I'll be around, for sure! I can't help it – I love writing (and reading). Thanks for the patience and lots of greeting to everyone! No need to tell you that I'm glad you're reading me and I love you – you know this :D_


	14. Caught in one's own web

_Hello, girls! I'm not dead – I'm just very busy – new semester, new people, new courses, sooo many things to do… I'll probably be updating once a week from now on, if I can get my act together at all. Sorry for that – I wish I had more spare time, because writing is a favorite pastime for me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It has a lot of M rated action (pretty much consists of it) but it progresses the plot, which I have figured out from the very beginning, believe it or not – I'm following an idea here ____ Hope you like it!_

WARNING – A lot of yaoi here! If you don't like – don't read!!

**Chapter 14**

As soon as the bathroom door closed, L found himself pushed towards the nearby wall. Kira didn't waste a moment for explanations and shoved his free hand under the detective's loose shirt. The teenager eagerly explored the smooth chest; his intense feeling over reached L's collarbone and pressed there, pinning the other man to the wall.

When Light met Ryuuzaki's wide eyes, he saw that the detective didn't look surprised even in the least.

"Light-kun shouldn't forget that there are cameras in this bathroom." Ryuuzaki said in a breathless whisper. His eyes were still rational and cold, but his body was beginning to tremble.

"Then tell Watari to turn them off." the teen sneered in L's face before he withdrew his hands and quickly unchained himself from L.

Ryuuzaki turned his face away and licked his dry lips. Kira was so close to him that he could feel the man's heated breath as Light huffed huskily while rushing in his efforts. The handcuffs fell to the floor with a jing. The detective closed his eyes and felt a stream of sweat dart down the side of his face as he allowed Kira to proceed by feeling over his shoulders and chest through the sweater. It was frightening how quickly Ryuuzaki's body had raised its temperature, and even more so, that he couldn't stop his breath from heaving and his stomach from squirming in anticipation.

L felt Light's heated lips kiss the side of his mouth eagerly, distracting L from the fact that his adversary was starting to undo his jeans. Like a reflex Ryuuzaki's tongue darted out to moisture his ridiculously hot mouth again, but this time it touched Light's lips. The moment sent an electric jolt to the young man's brain and somehow Ryuuzaki found himself responding to the uncalled for kiss, turning around to face his captor and raising his hands to Kira's shoulders, dragging the teenager in.

Light chuckled into L's kiss and abandoned his efforts with his own pants to embrace his worst enemy. Their bodies gridded together and Ryuuzaki was forced to knock the back of his head on the hard marble wall - Light caused the detective to arch his neck back, applying enough pressure in his urgent kissing to break the other man's spine. L suddenly remembered to open his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. He saw Light's face in front of him, so very close that he couldn't focus his eyes on him. The teenager's eyes were closed, his fine brows knitted and his long eyelashes flickering with the efforts he 

was putting in fighting for dominance with L's tongue. L allowed the youth to shove his tongue inside the detective's mouth, just for the sake of steadying the other in order to observe him better.

Light groaned in pleasure when Ryuuzaki submitted and his expression changed to a content one. L sighed and kept observing Light, finding himself at a loss by reality. The detective could never have pictured something of the sort happening – being cornered by the gorgeous teenager, who turned out to be full of desire for him for no apparent reason. L had always supposed that someone as popular and beautiful as Light could have as many intimate partners as he pleased and would go only for the best-looking females (who flocked to him like flies to honey). Misa, a fashion icon and a pop idol, was just one example. Well, apparently, Light was homosexual, or at least bisexual…

"Did you fall asleep or something?" Light pulled away and looked at L angrily.

Ryuuzaki stared at him still unable to shake off his musings.

"Don't give me this look now!" Light said, even angrier.

"What is wrong, Light-kun?" L said a bit absently.

"Why do you look so sad? If you don't want this… I mean, you do… I mean, I am not asking you, you know…" Light bubbled out and then shut up, shocked by his own words.

"Sad? No. I am not. I am happy, actually." L declared.

"What?" Light still held Ryuuzaki pinned to the wall by his shoulders, but didn't really exert any pressure. "You are happy now? … I don't get you, Ryuuzaki…"

Light stared at L for answers and the detective kept silent for a bit, his long black bangs, falling into his eyes.

"I am just wondering…" L's voice trailed off and he looked away.

Light waited, but the answer didn't come. Instead, Ryuuzaki just stared at the floor to his left.

"You are wondering why I am doing this?" Light guessed.

L didn't have to answer that.

"Because it is pointless, isn't it? I have no gain from it." Light added softly, as if to himself.

"Why?" L turned his listless dark eyes to Light's burning ones. It made Light shiver for some reason. The teenage mass-murderer licked his lips nervously and leaned his head down a bit.

Then Kira's expression changed, he bit his lip and looked at L with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Let's forget about this for now. I don't have all day." Light's lips stretched up in a leer.

Light stepped forward, crowding Ryuuzaki to the wall completely and studying the other's black rimmed eyes. L never lost sight of him. Kira proceeded by kissing the side of the other man's jaw. L had to stand up to his full height now that his spine was to the wall and Light noticed the man was of equal height.

Ryuuzaki's eyes darted to stare at the ceiling as the still unfamiliar feeling of surging thrills of pleasure began again. He clearly distinguished the hardness in Light's pants pressed to his thigh and had no illusions of what that meant. L felt his stomach clench in a spasm thinking that there would be no more delays –for all the world Light seemed eager enough to go all the way. It caused a small smile to creep to L's parted lips. It was weird that he was apparently enjoying his own downfall, but he allowed himself the temporary happiness.

Light kissed him some more, trailing down the pale neck and then back up to the pliant mouth, making L squirm and gasp in surprise. When Kira pulled away and looked at the world's greatest detective, he found it amusing to see the man looking back at him with a very lost expression. The teenager had never seen his adversary so flushed – not just Ryuuzaki's cheeks, but also his lips were turning crimson. Ryuuzaki never blinked, but his eyes restlessly darted over Light's face and occasionally glanced further down.

Kira's insides were turning. It felt like he had craved this moment for all eternity, never mind he had truly began acting upon it the day before.

He pushed Ryuuzaki to the wall again, and insensitively did away with the man's pants and lower garments. L's arms winded around the younger man's upper back and L pressed his forehead to Light's shoulder with a barely suppressed gasp. Kira was sure that his enemy was truly feeling tempted, because he felt the arousal and acknowledged the fever on L's usually cold skin. But Light just couldn't understand the emotions that L was emitting. They were more intense than ever before, but so mixed, that Light couldn't tell what they were. However, he decided to ignore the line of thought all together. He was way too hormonal to care.

The brunette proceeded to get rid of his own pants, discarding them without a second thought of how wrinkled they might become. He didn't give a damn about Watari watching (or not – L was a liar, Light knew that much for sure) as well. He could deal with that later. After all – his price was in his hands, the time called for him to rejoice and claim it.

Kira harshly pulled the passively standing form from the wall, which had become Ryuuzaki's refuge to defensively press himself onto. L gasped in surprise from the sudden change of position. The younger man held the other pressed to his chest tightly, so that he wouldn't be able to escape when he realized what was next. The bony youth also clenched his _friend'_s body tightly, both hands flung around Light's back, clutching the teen's jacket tightly and refusing to lift his head from the youth's shoulder.

Light grounded his feat firmly, knowing that he was going to encounter resistance as he let one hand press down between L's parted legs. Ryuuzaki jumped at that, but Light held one arm around him securely. Again Light made his move to find the entrance to his adversary's body. He had never had sex 

with a man before, but he knew roughly the technology of the act. Naturally, he wasn't aware how much it could hurt and he didn't even think of issues such as lack of moisture and presence of friction.

Ryuuzaki's breathing became hectic; the youth struggled to free himself from the other's grip, but in vain. Light didn't feel perturbed and his hand continued searching between L's legs.

"No! What are you doing?" L's voice was low and husky, rather sexy according to Light, even though the panic was there.

Instead of answering, Light tried to push a finger up the spot, once he found it.

"What?! No!" L protested again, this time with a higher pitch.

Light tried to do it again, but it turned out harder than he had expected. He couldn't penetrate the tight entrance.

"Stop it!" L yelled this time and grabbed Light's silky hair, pulling mercilessly.

Light was forced to pull away and meet Ryuuzaki's killing gaze.

"What do you suppose I do, then?" the teen growled in annoyance. L just stared at him, devoid of answers, obviously uncertain of his own intentions.

"You're not up for it?" Light threw the challenge, sneering.

Ryuuzaki's frightened expression changed to a blank one, which was equal to an aggressive stance.

"I am up for it, as soon as we exchange rolls." Ryuuzaki said bluntly.

Light's eyes widened with shock as he pictured what L was suggesting. Then he laughed.

"No way!" he said deadpan and resumed what he was doing.

Ryuuzaki struggled violently for a moment, rocking his captor, but then suddenly stopped when Light forcefully penetrated him with one finger. L sucked in a sharp breath and froze, tightening himself so much that it stopped Light's finger's blood supply.

"This…" Light puffed with effort as he steadied Ryuuzaki and pushed with all his strength, concentrating to get the job done, rather than paying attention to what his partner was feeling. "… should feel good… soon… Ryuuzaki."

L just hissed.

"Listen, we'll never do this if you are so uncooperative."

"I want us to switch places." L responded stubbornly.

"No."

Suddenly L bit into his shoulder through the jacket.

The teenager shouted in pain.

"This is what it feels like." L said.

Light reconsidered and then he buried his face in Ryuuzaki's shiny black locks, to lick just behind the other's ear. L responded with a surprised whimper. Light kissed more intensely the spot and went to lick and nibble on Ryuuzaki's ear lobe. It was obviously his adversary's weak spot, because he began squirming and sighing, defensively clenching his hands in front of his chest, but enjoying the sensation. Using this as a distraction, he proceeded to stretch the muscles of Ryuuzaki's entrance. He moved his hand up and down quickly, knowing that somewhere inside was the man's G-spot, but having no idea how he was going to find it (or what it was supposed to feel like).

"I feel raped." L said out of the blue.

"What?!" Light pulled his head back to look at his partner. His finger was finally moving with some ease inside the other man. "Don't say that!"

"I didn't want it this way, Light-kun." Ryuuzaki drawled.

"Thanks for ruining the moment!" Light growled but wasn't truly perturbed. He knew Ryuuzaki too well to be bothered by his choice of words…

"I am sorry, Light-kun."

"It's ok, Ryuuzaki, but please… refrain from speaking for now."

To reinforce the statement, Light bowed his head and put it underneath L's chin, pushing the later up. He used L's position to push another finger in. Ryuuzaki's head was tilted up and he was pretty much rendered helpless. He only made some guttural noises, which Light liked very much. It sounded like a promise for sex. The mere thought made Light turn his face up to kiss the exposed neck. L sighed heavily; obviously the youth liked to be kissed. _I bet he'd never admit it, though_. Light thought. _L likes to be kissed… Good to remember. _

Finally, the stretching was done. Light pulled up Ryuuzaki's leg and the other helped him by voluntary allowing the teen to adjust it to a position, which seemed right. Now with L's leg around his waist, the act was supposed to happen. Light tried to position himself in a way that allowed penetration but found out that it was impossible in that way to reach the entrance that way.

"Get your other leg up too." Light said, gripping L's waist.

Ryuuzaki hopped up, folding his long legs around the small of Kira's back and Light pressed Ryuuzaki's back to the wall. But the detective turned out to be too heavy for Light to sustain the position for too long.

"Ok, get down!" Light huffed out of breath.

Ryuuzaki laughed quite naturally, which surprised Kira.

"Do you want to switch? I can do it."

"No way! Turn around!" Light said pushing Ryuuzaki to the wall, chest first.

Light felt himself blushing and allowed his face to contort in distress when he saw the other's back. He hated the feeling of failure and humiliation, which he was feeling because of his lack of expertise.

"This is humiliating." L declared, turning his head and pressing his cheek to the wall, so he could observe Light shamelessly over his shoulder.

Light stepped right behind him and began positioning himself for the act. With one hand Light gripped the other's jaw and pressed his index finger on Ryuuzaki's lips. He leaned in next to the side of L's face and studied him closely with seductive caramel colored eyes.

"You weren't supposed to speak, remember?" Kira whispered softly while proceeding to enter his enemy forcefully.

L shut his eyes tightly and emitted a sound of pain and surprise with the initial penetrating trust, causing Light to leer in contentment. The teen felt particularly turned on, seeing the pain on L's face. He licked the line of Ryuuzaki's jaw, smooching its angle, in tune with the short trusts, which aimed to allow him full entrance.

Once fully inside his enemy, Kira chuckled in satisfaction. He observed L's reactions. Once his partner had ceased movement, Ryuuzaki opened his eyes cautiously and looked in Light's eyes directly. His gaze was firm and shameless, even though Ryuuzaki's cheeks were cutely colored in a pink shade.

"I like your profile, Ryuuzaki." Light blurted out, without thought. Then he felt embarrassed. He hadn't meant to give compliments to L… _Perhaps it can't be helped – it is polite to compliment your partner in a moment like this… What am I thinking?! This is just a fuck to get rid of my frustration!_ Kira thought.

L's gaping expression betrayed his deepest surprise at Light's words.

Light closed his eyes and turned his face to the other side of L's head, to hide the embarrassment he felt.

In order to forget about it, he began moving again. At that point L was supposed to be ready for it.

He pulled back and then trusted forward, a bit awkwardly at first. The passage was very tight and Ryuuzaki was dragged back and forth by the rocking of Light's hips. But after the first few trusts, Light found a method for it and began moving with confidence. Once it was going smoothly, he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. The tightness was pleasing; it added a lot of extra pleasure to the action. But it hurt somewhat, and the friction heated the process a bit too much. Still, the stinging was teasing him in a good way, making Light increase the pace without thinking. The rhythm was becoming natural and uncontrollable. The youth licked his dry lips and gasped for breath. Sweat began running down from 

underneath his auburn locks, down his neck, underneath his collar… The heat was becoming unbearable. Light was still in his shirt and jacket… he hadn't thought that he'd sweat so much…

The teen huffed and his breathing began more similar to panting. His insides were clenching and thrills were running up and down his body. Fucking Ryuuzaki felt terribly good. It was also so very wrong. He opened his eyes and suddenly felt surprised that the black-haired detective truly was right in front of him, scrapping the marble tiles with the tips of his finger. Ryuuzaki made virtually no noise, just pressed his forearms to the cool marble for leverage and traced the tiles absently.

No noise whatsoever, except for the sharp intakes of breath every once in a while and then irregular panting, before holding his breath yet again. _To keep himself from screaming, probably… _Light thought. Then he blanked out – forgetting about it, forgetting that he was fucking his worst enemy, forgetting he was Kira, forgetting everything besides the pleasure he felt.

Light gave a deeper trust, changing the angle a bit and finally heard Ryuuzaki cry out sharply. Light opened his tightly shut eyes between two more shallow and quick trusts to see L's shoulders rise up and fall down quickly as he panted. He remembered the movement and repeated it, trusting deeply and causing Ryuuzaki to scream again. Light repeated it again and L slapped his pawns to the wall, crying out. Light realized that he had found the man's pleasure center and continued stimulating it, with calculated trusts. Now L couldn't contain the squirming and the groans. His breath was ragged and he erratically banged his fists at the wall. Light tried to keep it up, but missed two beats and L yelled in disagreement.

"Do it!!"

"Sorry." Light whispered breathlessly, besides himself.

He continued with his effort to satisfy Ryuuzaki, content at the lovely feeling in his gut, which was triggered with L's pleasure. Light wasn't sure if it was what L was feeling or was it just that Light enjoyed the feeling of pleasing the other youth?

It became easier quickly because L was moving as well, rocking in tune with Light, making the act much more pleasant for both parties. Light's wheezing and moaning synchronized with Ryuuzaki's as they both thoughtlessly gave in to the rhythms of their bodies. The pleasure became almost agonizing for Light, the friction was maddening, the heat too much. He was drenched in his own sweat, and was running low in energy, but he couldn't make himself stop, or even slow down the quick pace. He needed it to end, but not before he knew that L was finished as well. Instinctively his hand found its way to grip L's erection and began stroking. Ryuuzaki groaned in approval and Light quickly worked him, the lack of moisture probably resulting in painful friction for the other man, but L didn't seem to mind. Instead his cries lost all order and he screamed the word "yes" in a couple of languages, before repeating it in Japanese. Then he repeated "Light!" over and over again, making the owner of the name almost loose it.

After what seemed like an eternity of blazing pleasure and hazed half-perception of reality, he felt his partner erupting in his hand and the idea of it immediately triggered Light's own climax. With screaming and panting on both parts, the young men finished. Once it was over the two breathless figures slid 

down the wall, falling onto each other on the floor. Light felt as if his knees wouldn't hold him even for one more second and his arms instinctively opened to wrap around Ryuuzaki's fallen form. He rested his head on the other's shoulder, holding him, intimately. It took them some time to stop whimpering and catch their breaths.

Light licked his hot lips over and over. He mindlessly cuddled to Ryuuzaki, rubbing his head over the other's like a cat.

The realization hit him all of a sudden when he remembered who he is and reality in general. His eyes shot wide opened. First thing he saw was L's already sober and calculating gaze.

_Damn it!_ Kira though, hating himself to his very core. _What the hell came over me?! _

"Light-kun is very…"

"Don't even finish it!" Light barked, standing up. He was drenched in sweat, as was L, and probably as red as his counterpart for that matter.

Light looked at himself in the mirror. He was ridiculously flushed. He looked much younger too – with angry but shiny eyes, red cheeks and drenched, messy hair.

"What are you waiting for?! Get up and straighten yourself!" Light commanded angrily, hating the way L was studying him with curiosity. The bastard hadn't missed the moment of embarrassing tenderness and clinginess, which Kira had allowed for himself.

Quickly and wordlessly both men got themselves in order, taking showers and changing their cloths all together. They had spent quite some time alone. Light knew that everyone from the waiting taskforce probably guessed what they had been doing. It was remotely embarrassing.

But the worst was that L was looking at him curiously and Kira was pretty sure that the detective was going to use the teen's exhibited weakness to his advantage. _Weakness? I have no weaknesses! That was just a temporary thing… I was tired. It wasn't what it looked like!_ Light reassured himself. _Damn you, Ryuuzaki!_

TBA


	15. The consequences

**Chapter 15**

Until that night Light had thought that everything was going perfectly by his plan. He had Misa back "under L's surveillance", held in her old apartment. Light knew that Misa had brought her death note, so all he needed to do was go get it from her room and he was going to be almighty again, backed up by real power, not having to pretend anymore. Light thanked his luck that L had assumed that the teenager wasn't bluffing about being in disposition of a death note, while he truly wasn't.

On top of all of that, he had caught L trying to hide the email from the US government which stated the names and faces of the criminals who conducted the 13 day rule test. The detective had almost changed the information, but Light had caught him in the act and now Ryuuzaki was chained to the bed post in such a way that he had to lie down and couldn't curl up or sit, something that seemed to torment the lanky detective. Light had left L in the bedroom to have some privacy in the bathroom with Rem.

Light had questioned the death god about the weird symptoms that he was exhibiting.

It had turned out that after being **traded** Lawliet's name, Light had been made irreversibly connected to the other human's existence. That didn't consist only of the fact that, apparently Lawliet belonged to him and only Light could end Lawliet's life, but also it meant that Light was connected to Lawliet's emotional and physical state. It meant that if Light didn't learn to control the extent to which he was receptive to that stream of energy, Lawliet's state of being was going to directly affect his own.

"I traded Lawliet's life right to you." Rem had said. Light didn't miss the word "trade".

"I didn't agree to a trade." Light had narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you did. You asked for his name and I gave it to you." Rem had kept nodding slowly, enraging the already uptight teen.

"I didn't know that it was a deal of some sort!"

"Just because you didn't know it was a deal, that doesn't mean that it wasn't. There are a lot of things that humans do not understand but…"

"You tricked me." Light had hissed, his eyes flashing like livid embers.

Rem had leant her face towards him, looming over him in her intimidating height. Light had refused to be scared and instead had given her a look that could kill.

"Be more considerate with me, human, because you haven't heard what your end of the deal was, yet."

That is when things had started turning ugly for Light.

Rem had reviewed to Light that in return for the right over Lawliet's life, Light had given the right to his own life (which was Ryuk's - turned out that he had initially traded it to Ryuk by picking up the Death note; that bastard of a shinigami hadn't said the whole truth!!) to Rem.

Now Rem was the shinigami, which was going to write Light's name in her notebook. The only difference between human having the right over another human and a shinigami having the life right over a human, was that a human was affected by the life of the human he or she possessed, whereas, shinigami's lifespans and emotions weren't altered by the human's.

"But that can't be right." Light had reasoned. "The one who is losing is Ryuk. He is deprived because I'm backing up on the death note deal by giving you my life's right. And how come you have Ryuuzaki's life right to trade to me in the first place?"

"Through making this deal with you, I'm making a deal with Ryuk too, since he already possessed you." Rem had said.

"And what does Ryuk gain from you?" Light had demanded.

"That is none of your business, human."

Light had tried to receive his answer, but Rem purposefully hadn't told him, which had made Light recon that whatever it was, if Light knew about it, it made Rem vulnerable.

"What about Ryuuzaki's life right?" Light had insisted.

"Each shinigami has the right to claim any human's life right, but only those who had never possessed a death note. The death note users are more complicated, because they serve as shinigami even though they are not. You will go neither to heaven nor to hell for it, you know that, right?"

"But we are valuable, right? That is why you need to trade Ryuk something of equal value as my life right, am I correct?" Light had mused as if to himself. "But you have nothing valuable except your death note." The murderous teen had raised an eyebrow at her, but the shinigami hadn't responded.

"And what happens to me if you die, Rem?" finally Light asked before leaving the bathroom and the death god.

Rem looked at him for a long moment with her expressionless yellow eyes.

"You still want to kill me? I should have known… You can't. If I have to die, I will kill you before I go."

"But you know that Misa loves me, right? She would suffer greatly if I die." Light responded, his expression innocent. _'If I ask Ryuuzaki to send someone to kill Misa, Rem cannot kill him and she'll have to die in order to save Misa. This way I'll get rid of Rem. But would she truly kill me before she goes?'_

"You will die with me, Yagami Light." Rem answered. "That is how the rule goes."

Light's eyes widened in horror as he immediately did the math.

"If I die, what happens to Ryuuzaki?" Light asked slowly, still unable to shake off the shock. His head was about to burst and anger was seething through his entire body.

"He will die." The shinigami answered insensibly.

Light excited the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He was seething. The day had been perfect before this information was reviewed. He stormed to the bed and sat down, fisting his hands.

The genius teen tried to regain his self composure, because Ryuuzaki was there (tied up on the bed), but it was impossible even for a person as self contained as Light. Light was so angry that tears started streaming from his eyes. He had never been that humiliated and tricked in his life. Not even L had done that to him!

So, in the end he had traded **his own** security for **damned Ryuuzaki's life**.

_Damn! DAMN! DAMN IT!!_

He couldn't kill Rem, but Rem could kill him any moment that Misa got tired of him. His life was fucked up. Now Kira had to put up with the mindless model for the rest of her life, which wasn't going to be that long anyway. The worst part was that as soon as the woman was dead, Rem was going to be there to take her revenge on him. Ryuuzaki was going to die with him as well, but that wasn't the point. His beautiful new world… his utopia, his dream… weren't going to last long. If only there was a way to reverse the deal, to extend Misa's lifespan…

Light had always been all too content to let Misa shorten her life for his cause, because he had always thought that all he needed was his own long life in order to rule over the world for as long as possible and have time to change it permanently. But now he was left with what was left of Misa's life, unless he found a way to appeal to Rem enough that she wouldn't kill him after Misa passed away.

It was all fucked up. And to think that all of that had happened just because he had decided to save L. L who was lying on the bed next to him, peeking curiously for a glance of his face. L's huge black eyes, full of intelligence that nobody else possessed. Was that a treasure enough to give up everything for? Would Light have done it if he had known about the consequences?

Light started sobbing. He couldn't hold it in anymore. If the anger and fear weren't enough, if the damnation, the humiliation and the sense of being tricked and trapped, wasn't enough, then the confusion he felt towards L was there to top it all. Why did those black eyes captivate him so much? Why had he craved the contact of their bodies so mindlessly? Why had Light felt the greatest reward of his life with the feeling of complete possession over that man? How he wished he could turn and tell L about his hurt. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Ever.

"What is wrong, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki's voice was soft and low.

Light swallowed hard. He wanted to turn around and bury his face into something. He was scared. He was so afraid. Misa's lifespan couldn't have been too long. Light was sure that he didn't have long. The teen had never felt death as something so eminent and forthcoming before. Now it terrified him to think that his end was going to come. Soon, in a couple of years. Despite his brilliance. And the only person 

who was going to go with him, the only person who could possibly understand him, and feel the same pain from the humiliation of defeat – was his worst enemy.

It was true, Light realized. Ryuuzaki and him were equals. And they were alike. Only Ryuuzaki could understand him. Maybe, just maybe there was still hope, but Light couldn't see it in that moment. Perhaps if he teamed up with L, they could come up with a way to trick Rem? Could Light trust his worst enemy?

'_Why not? His life ends with my life, so he has no other interest, but to help me._' Light thought and wiped away the tears of desperation and fear. He sucked in a breath. It was going to be hard. Light had never confided in anybody. He had never searched for the help of others too. But he had to try – for the first and only time in his life. He decided to tell Lawliet.

Light turned around and crept over the bed to Ryuuzaki's side. He looked down at the smooth white skin, framed by pitch black locks. There was something beautiful in Ryuuzaki's peculiar face, in the way the dark circles of insomnia emphasized the shape of the man's big eyes and in their solid black color. The contrasts of the detective's face were striking and Light wondered why he never paid it attention in the past. In a way, Ryuuzaki's attractiveness was something that had grown on Light – at first glance the man had looked repulsing with his plainness, bad posture and baggy clothes, but somehow, along the way, something had changed in Light's perception of him.

Light stood there, examining his rival, lover and only friend. Ryuuzaki looked back at him from between his restrained arms. L couldn't help but loose himself in what he was seeing. Light had vanished in his own troubling thoughts, only a little frown playing on his smooth forehead. His eyes filled with the sparkles of deep thought, but glazed over from the crying. His normally tanned skin was flushed from the sobbing and the anger. His flashy golden-auburn locks fell around his bowed head, framing his face like a hallo. L could swear that his heart missed beats from the striking beauty of Light's long eyelashes fluttering opened and closed as he stared directly down at him. It almost made Ryuuzaki want to lose his resolve to fight Kira and surrender.

L had managed to fool Light about the US report of the prisoners. Kira had taken the faked one and now he had no way of sabotaging the 13 day rule test. The US government was going to give the investigation team the true results and L was going to be able to legally restrain Light again. It was true that Light might have still a chance to kill him, but at least, that would be the final prove of his guilt. L used to feel ready to sacrifice his own life for the sake of bringing Kira to justice. He still was, but his problem was that his resolve on surrendering Light was faltering with each passing second. L wasn't sure if he wouldn't rather be dead then see Light strapped up on the electric chair. Perhaps it was going to be better if Light killed him before he was captured… But Kira had to be captured. Now Lawliet was miserable enough to start crying as well, but Light started speaking.

After hearing the incredible story, which Kira told him about the life rights and the shinigami's deals, L was astonished. It seemed that not only on the human level Kira was cornered. Now the youth was being pressured from the mystical realm of metaphysical creatures, and the boy had managed to make an enemy of a death god! It was truly unbelievable what Light was experiencing and dealing with. Truly, 

L had never met someone quite like Light. But even more surprised from what he was hearing, L was surprised that Light was telling him all of that.

"You want my advice, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked very softly.

"No! I want you to help me figure a way out of this." Light said angrily.

Naturally the teen had hated admitting his own defeat and he was very sensitive about it.

"I'll think about this." L said quietly. "I think you should sleep now, because I assume that your reasoning ability has dropped at least by 25 from the stress and the long day."

Light chuckled a little at that. Then he unchained L.

Ryuuzaki shook his abused wrists and sat up on the bed. He watched Kira curiously.

"Light-kun… How come?"

"Now you know that if something happens to me you die too." Light explained with a confident smile and lied down on his back next to Ryuuzaki. "So you wouldn't try to hurt me, right?"

L stared intently at the smiling Kira that lied close to him.

_So Light assumes that I would never trade my life for bringing him to justice. This will work completely to my advantage… Kira, your over-confidence will be the end of you. You already made the mistake of being overconfident and assuming that you know everything and that Rem had no way of tricking you in your own game. Now you are making the same mistake with me. _

_It is ironic because I made the same mistake with you before – I was too confident that I'll catch you, so I trusted you too much and I let you get too close. I thought you would learn from my mistake, given that you understand how similar we are. But we exchanged rolls and now you slipped in the same way as me. _

_Ironic that we never change. This was your final mistake, Light. But I'm so sorry that it came to this…_

"Do I have a choice." L said monotonously.

"No." Light answered anyway.

Ryuuzaki watched Light get comfortable on his side for some time. Light was Light. Even though he was a twisted mass murderer, L was unable to resist the urge to be close to him. Ryuuzaki figured that perhaps it was permitted for him to touch the youth now, since they had already engaged in intimacy.

"Does Light-kun want to cuddle to me?" Ryuuzaki offered carefully.

Light propped up his head and stared at L for a second.

"You are such an idiot…" the teen huffed and then grabbed the lighter man by the sweater, pulling him down to lie next to him. Then he wrapped his arms around L's chest and put his head on his shoulder.

Ryuuzaki lied numbly before releasing his held breath with a sigh. Cautiously he raised his bony hand and then put it on Light's head, engaging it in a careful stroking with the tips of his fingers. Light didn't say anything, so Ryuuzaki allowed himself to place his entire palm over the silky locks and adore the feeling.

Ryuuzaki was barely breathing and Light noticed his anxiety.

"I like this." Light encouraged him.

L smiled widely at that and reinforced his efforts. His caresses were awkward, but Light noticed that the detective was learning quickly.

"You can turn to me and embrace me, you know." Light muttered. He was feeling drowsy from the warmth of the other man's chest and the comfort of being cuddled to him. But he was also starting to understand that L truly didn't know how to express affection and needed someone to tell him.

After a moment of hesitation Ryuuzaki turned towards Light, careful not to shake the teen away. Then he put his hands around him limply. Suddenly he grasped Light and embraced him tightly.

"Mmh!" Light's scream of surprise was muffled in L's sweatshirt as the teen found himself pressed to L's chest.

Ryuuzaki jumped away and began apologizing.

"You are such an idiot!" Light said with a scowl but inside he was good-heartedly amused. For some reason L's eccentricity was beginning to appeal to him. In a way Light felt happy that he was the only person to have ever witnessed that side of the great detective. Light felt as if this was something reserved only and exclusively for him alone. Nobody else had L. Nobody else had ever touched him. Lawliet was all his (literally) and Light loved it.

Light pulled Ryuuzaki back to him and the nemesis intertwined their limbs. Both were too tired to resist the lure for sleep and that night Light slept soundly, despite the stress. And also the notoriously sleepless detective dozed off immediately, unable to resist the comfort of warm limbs wrapped securely around his body.

**TBC**


	16. Secret

The updated version!

**Chapter 16**

A few days later…

It was about 10 am and the investigation had finally reached productivity level. L, watching the rest of the team work, couldn't help but think that all they had ever done had been useless. Kira had been Light all along, just as the detective had said in the beginning, but…

If only one could arrest people based on own judgment... No, erase that! Light had entitled himself to kill people based on his own opinion. L was never going to become like that. He was more mature than that… not really.

L could analyze his own personality very well and knew he was fully capable of becoming just like Yagami Light. The worst thing was that he also realized that he was very prone to giving in to what Light offered him. If he allowed himself to believe in Kira's vision, he could help the teen become unstoppable.

For the past few days Light had spent most of his night hours talking to Ryuuzaki about his convictions. L assessed his own behavior as weak, because he usually found himself gaping at Light during these conversations. When Kira decided to be persuasive, he really was. Light spoke with such inspiration, his melodious voice and dazzling brown eyes only added more meaning to the otherwise insane ideas that he came up with.

Naturally, L couldn't help but disagree and try to pull Light back to reality. Strangely enough, Light didn't mind. On the contrary - Light loved it. L suspected that Light enjoyed the challenge so much that he got more winded up by L's disapproval.

Light's cell phone rang and he answered with a annoyed huff. Of course, it had been only a matter of time until Misa, who was currently "under surveillance" in her old apartment in the HQ building, found out about "Light and Ryuuzaki's relationship". It might have been easier for Light to explain if he had been the first one to tell Misa about it. Naturally, the teen would have said that it was a pretense that he kept up for the investigation team, in order to hide the fact that he had revealed himself to L and was blackmailing him to cooperate. However, surprisingly enough, Light had been distracted for the past few days, and didn't find the time to settle the matter with Misa. It was Matsuda who had found it ethical to tell the girl and that didn't result well...

A loud shriek was heard from the other end of the line and the teen pulled away the phone from his ear with a grimace.

"Liiiight!! You cheaaaaaaaater, liar, you perveeeeeeeeeeeeert!!" it was Misa's voice screaming so loudly that the whole room turned towards the man struggling to muffle his phone's speaker.

Mogi looked questioningly towards L and L, who had turned with his chair in Light's direction shrugged.

"It's probably safe to assume that Misa has found out about Light-kun's relationship with me."

"Misa, calm down!" Light tried his commanding tone, but it didn't help.

As soon as Misa heard his voice her screaming began again.

"Misa, listen to me!" Light seemed almost desperate but the shrieking and taunting on the other end of the line didn't stop even for a second.

Light put his hand over the speaker and kept trying to outshout his girlfriend.

Mogi snickered and Light turned to give everyone present a hateful look. It shut up Mogi. L noted that Matsuda wasn't in the room and concluded that he was the culprit for the little incident.

Light stood up from his seat and walked towards the door, dragging Ryuuzaki out of his chair with the chain, which still connected them.

"Just hang up, Light-kun…" L stumbled after Light in the corridor.

"Listen, I'm coming over, ok, darling? Baby?" Light begged over the phone.

L couldn't believe his eyes and ears and found himself snickering as well.

Light hang up, finding the efforts useless. He was livid with anger and took it out on Ryuuzaki. He grabbed the detective by the shoulders and slapped him through the face. L stared at him, no longer laughing, only confused and beginning to seethe deep beneath the calm surface.

"What are you laughing at, idiot?!" Light snarled in L's face. "Did you forget that we're both dead if she stops loving me?!"

"Aaaah!" Ryuuzaki opened his mouth widely to indicate that he just remembered that detail and nodded.

Light left him go and rushed towards the elevator. Ryuuzaki didn't move though. He held the chain in his hand and when it stretched fully he yanked the teen back. Light let out an unsuspecting yelp before L pulled him back harshly and slapped him through the face.

"Even so – you know my philosophy." L was slightly frowning.

"Bastard!" Light cursed but let it go, because he needed to hurry to Misa's suit.

L couldn't help but feel amused again. Kira was so afraid for his life – he was ready to be pathetic in order to regain Misa's favor. Such a reverse of roles.

'_Of course, that could be used,_' Ryuuzaki thought. '_If things get from bad to worse and I have no other way to beat him, I can tell Misa that he only uses her, and she'll want him dead. Thus, Rem will kill him and I'll die with him, if what he said was true. But he'll be stopped_.'

…

When the young men entered the apartment they found almost every piece of furniture destroyed on the floor. Misa was curled up on a huge couch, hugging a pillow and crying into it.

L stared passively from a few feet behind Light, who approached her.

"Dear? Misa? Love?" Light called her cautiously but Misa only sobbed harder. "Misa, my love, please, I can explain, look at me!"

Misa looked up from the pillow abruptly. Her face was so distorted from the run-down makeup and tears that Ryuuzaki straightened up in shock.

"Youuu, liar!!" she screamed. She got up and threw the pillow in Light's direction.

"No, Misa! You have to listen to me!" Light caught the pillow.

"You lied to me! MisaMisa knew it!!" she dashed around the coffee table and pulled off one of her slippers to throw at Light.

"No, you don't understand! Let me explain…" Light caught the slipper… and then the other slipper that flew in his direction.

"Matsuda told me!!" she screamed and grabbed a vase, which had miraculously survived the initial outbursts.

Light's eyes became wide but he managed to dodge the ceramic vase. It spattered to pieces to Ryuuzaki's right. The detective turned his head and stared at the remains of the vase.

Misa breathed heavily like an enraged bull. She noticed L.

"You…. Pervert!! It's all your fault!" she screamed and run towards Ryuuzaki.

"Why mine?" L said, pointing towards his own face.

Light grabbed the girl from behind but he couldn't restrain her. She was reaching towards Ryuuzaki who stared at her impassively.

"Let me go! Let me go!!" she shrieked and tore at the empty air between her and Ryuuzaki.

"No, Misa, let me tell you why the investigation team thinks that we… argh!" Misa bit Light's arm through the sleeve of his shirt and he dropped her. She pounced on Ryuuzaki.

L raised his arms to protect his face and chest from Misa's extra-long black-coated nails. The girl however didn't intend to punch or even slap – she went directly for his long black hair. She yanked him down by the collar and tore at his hair with all her lacking strength.

"Aaaaaaargh!" she roared in anger.

L lifted her small body from under her armpits, trying to unhook her but to no avail.

"Stop it!" he raised his voice. "This hurts!"

Behind her, Light was trying to make her hands release L's hair too.

"Please, Misa, you know you are the only one, let me explain what happened!" he kept saying. It was incredible how his voice didn't fail to imitate true concern and conceal his annoyance.

Misa kept screaming and pulling L's hair.

Finally the two men mobilized against her – Light held her around the waste and pulled her back, and L unhooked her fingers. Then he ran as far off as possible.

Misa was kicking and hitting Light's chest, but finally he embraced her and she gave in – calming down and crying with her face pressed to his shirt. Light leaned down and explained in her ear the situation.

L watched. Kira had made a major mistake not to tell her from the beginning. He was in a very dangerous position. If L felt suicidal he could really use this against his worst enemy and get it over with. After seeing the entire ordeal, Ryuuzaki was sure that Misa was capable of killing both men herself.

Slowly the girl's expression changed. She was wide-eyed when she looked back at the detective. Light's face had regained its stone cold composure and his eyes were now hard and trained on L.

"He knows…" she whispered loud enough for L to hear before she turned back to Light and whispered in his ear.

Light's glowing eyes were still fixed on the detective. L recognized the flames in his pupils too well. And it didn't appear that Light was angry with the girl – it almost looked like Kira was furious with the detective.

'_No, it's impossible'_, L thought. '_I've done nothing against him and he has no way of knowing what I'm thinking._ _It's probably just the annoyance from having to play a part and keep Misa in love with him, in order to save his own skin. But that's not something new…_'

Misa and Light whispered for a bit and Ryuuzaki felt left out and slightly exasperated.

Then Light smiled at Misa and turned her face up to look in her eyes. Ryuuzaki wanted to look away but didn't allow himself to. Light's eyes had that warm golden light in them again - the one Ryuuzaki adored so much. It was a seductive, persuasive glow. It demanded no resistance and promised security and happiness to those to whom it was directed. Those promises coming from Light were almost impossible to say no to. And Misa didn't even try to resist.

Ryuuzaki's jaw unclenched when Light and Misa kissed intimately on the mouth. The kiss was soft and slow at first, probing and attentive. Then it got more intense and for all the world, it looked genuine on both parts.

L felt the insides of his throat clench. He could taste the bitter poison of jealousy sting on his tongue. He couldn't bear to look but he couldn't look away too.

'_He is faking it',_ L reassured himself. '_What do I care anyway? I don't care… And he is faking it. This is not for real.'_

Light's arm circled the back of Misa's throat and the girl leaned back on the support as Kira deepened his kiss. L had never seen them kiss like that. Misa whimpered loudly in pleasure of what Light was doing. L felt a cold shiver shake his body. He couldn't stand being there. No, he couldn't stand what was happening. His head was about to burst with questions "Is he really enjoying this? Does he love her? Does he feel anything at all? Did he feel anything when he was kissing me? Was it all fake?" Ryuuzaki's stomach turned in protest to what was going on and he seriously felt as if he was about to throw up.

'_Why am I allowing him to do this?! I can stop it! Why am I allowing this?!'_ L's entire system seemed on the verge of an outbreak, but he had to keep the façade, if he was going to win. '_I have to. I must. Winning is more important than this…_ '

When Light finished kissing Misa, the girl was entirely content. The teen smiled sweetly at her and whispered in her ear "I love you."

She clenched him tightly, bubbling mindlessly about love and happiness in his ear. Light's eyes peeked over her shoulder, searching for L. As expected, the man was standing slouched and numb a few feet away, looking down and in the opposite direction. His lips were level but his eyes were hidden by the falling black locks, hiding his expression.

Light's smile twisted to the side. He gloated in his enemy's misery, knowing, feeling full well what L felt.

A bit later the two men walked back towards the main investigation room. L hadn't spoken since.

"That went well, didn't it, L?" Light said casually.

"I suppose it did, Kira." L retorted.

"What's wrong with you? You seemed quite smug while I was stressing for our lives... and now you are depressed or what?" Light faked nonchalance.

L didn't look at him, not even through his falling bangs.

"I really don't know what Light-kun is talking about."

"Really?"

"I wasn't smug, I was worried too." L said, looking up a bit.

Light waited for L to fall into step before continuing on their way.

"I know you. You looked quite happy at my disadvantage." Light said in a lower voice. "I would even venture to say that, I suspect that you were planning on using Misa's anger against me."

"Why would Light-kun think that?!" L looked straight into Kira's eyes. "I will die if Misa wants Light-kun dead."

"Exactly. Why do you want that?" Light stopped and stared back into the unfathomable eyes of the detective.

"I don't."

"Stop lying."

The two just stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to drop the challenge.

"Don't you love me?" Light spoke first.

"Since when this is about love?" L said calmly. Light caught the note of sarcasm in the man's voice.

"What is it about then?" Light smiled faintly.

L looked away.

"Why are you so jealous, if this is not about love?" Light challenged.

L turned directly to Kira again.

"I am not jealous, Yagami Light." He said very clearly. "You give yourself way too much credit."

L ended it there and kept on walking. Light followed, secretly snickering behind the detective's back.

'_Is that so, L…_' Kira though. He knew the detective was inwardly all jealous, bitter and seething. '_I am sure you were plotting against me, and it's not unlike you to give up everything, even your own life to win. But if you truly think you don't care about me, you are very wrong. I don't know exactly what's going on in your head, but I can read your heart. Do you really think you can kill me? I'm sure I have the upper hand.'_

That night Light unhooked Ryuuzaki from the chain, as was his practice since the night that he told the detective about the disturbing consequences of the name deal.

The teen ignored the other man completely as he went through his usual routine of getting ready for bed. Light was aware that even though the detective was very silent and detached, Ryuuzaki was still seething with jealousy.

In reality, the kiss Kira had given Misa had been mostly a tease – to remind Ryuuzaki that nothing between the two nemeses was for granted. And also to test the intensity of the detective's feelings. The test had been a great success –Ryuuzaki was still mad about the kiss.

'_He is already emotionally hooked_.' Light concluded with almost sadistic pleasure. "_It was easier than I thought… And now's the perfect time for a little retreat_…'

Light headed for the bed where Ryuuzaki was already sitting idly. Light didn't permit the other man to use a computer at night, mostly out of mistrust, so L sat awake through most of the night. Several times, Light found he was unable to sleep as well and stayed up talking to his archenemy. It was always very interesting and engaging to do so. But that night, there was going to be none of that. Even if Light couldn't sleep, he was going to pretend, so that made L to feel alone.

The teen turned to one side and turned off the lights. He was surprised to feel Ryuuzaki slip down under the covers. Than instead of curling into a ball, L slipped his arms around Light's ribs.

Light decided to give his _friend_ some hard time.

"Let me go, Ryuuzaki. I want to sleep."

"Can't I hold Light-kun?"

"No. Keep to your side of the bed, will you?"

Ryuuzaki let him go and Light, secretly gloating, relaxed.

Ryuuzaki was confused and hurt by the teen's behavior. It only made him angrier. However, L's mind went through everything he had ever read in his life. He needed to compare the situation to something. After thinking about all the novels he had read, he concluded that Light was intentionally playing him.

'_I can't just tell him to choose between me and Misa –I have nothing to bargain with. He can kill me any moment, so he might just laugh at me.'_ L reasoned. 'However, w_hen I get the results of the 13 day rule test, sent back to Watari from the US, he'll have to see things from a … wait a minute. That's not what's important right now. This is not the correct way to approach the situation. I should be thinking how to distract him from what's about to happen, not how to win his affection.'_

However the bitterness in his throat told him otherwise. The detective waited until the younger man fell asleep and got up from the bed. He passed around the room for a little bit. He needed a distraction from the yearning he felt to touch Light's warm body, because it killed all other lines of thought in his head. He ended up pulling the light curtains of the window and marveling the view of midnight Tokyo.

With a soft sigh L leaned his forehead to the window. It got misty from his breath. Outside it was a cold November night. The city was alive never the less, but far away and silent through the cold glass.

'_Less than 6 days to go until I receive the evidence that Light is Kira._' L thought. His emotions were now mute, just like the city below. His chest felt as if the heart was missing. '_Then I can detain the unsuspecting, gloating teenager, and his girlfriend, and keep them locked up somewhere for the rest of Misa's miserable life. Supposedly… Light is the biggest liar I can think of. Most likely he lied about that shinigami story. He gave me no plausible proof. It is also highly unlikely that death gods can be protective of people. My experience shows that not even people care for one and other – why would a shinigami care? How would a death god feel love a human? Especially if it is one-sided?! One sided love always brings tragedy and is nothing more than an illusion,_' L concluded.

The great detective turned his head a bit to the side, substituting the flashy view of Tokyo with the sight of Yagami Light sleeping in bed. The youth's arms were rested over the pillow around his head; his skin had a milky hue in the blue light coming from the window. It made Light look eerie, but beautiful.

'_If he loved me, I could have loved him.'_ L thought and tried to ignore the bitterness he felt rising up to choke him again. _'But he doesn't and I must not get involved, because if I do, I'll lose. And that's all he wants. That's why he is doing all of this. He let me in, just so he could push me away. It's just a game for him. I understand that clearly. But why can't I make myself stay neutral?'_

The detective noticed that the brunette's eyelashes were flickering. He knew that meant Kira had awoken, but pretended to sleep. It didn't matter. L ignored him. And Light continued to pretend. Neither slept that night.


	17. Doubt

**Chapter 17**

The bedroom was quiet. Too quiet for Light's liking.

Usually Yagami Light was the one to enjoy silence and solitude. The rattle of mindless, everyday existence annoyed the teen to no end and during high school years he had always struggled to keep away from it, despite the fact that people flocked to him like flies to light.

This night as the teenage Kira revolved a pen between his long, elegant fingers, the silence was threatening.

Light nervously tapped the tip of the pen on the bedroom's desk. The glow of the monitor blinded him in the poorly lit room. He knew L was somewhere in the room behind him. And so was Rem.

Light's sat still like a statue in front of the empty desktop. His mind went through the past week in a half for the millionth time. '_Have I missed something? I know I've made a couple of mistakes, but they were all taken care of… I have a feeling that I'm missing something. I was distracted. I wasted time. And L… what happened was a major mistake. I should have never initiated intimacy between me and him. He is my enemy… It seemed like a good idea at first – taking advantage of his lack of experience and making him emotionally attached ... but now it is working to my disadvantage_.'

Both elbows propped on the desk, Light leaned forward and rested his forehead on his palm. Shiny auburn locks fell smoothly like water around his face, concealing completely his frightening, anger-contorted expression.

'_Misa… and Rem… I've never felt so manipulated in my life. Those two… evil, female creatures… I hate them so much. I wish I had allowed Rem to kill Ryuuzaki and be over with her forever! With a long lifespan and a soon to be gotten rid of girlfriend… Yes, it was going to be harder without L, but I would at least have had my freedom. Now I am tied up and I have to make sure this mindless woman loves me for the rest of her miserable life or….. oh, how I hate them… No. How I hate him.'_

Light flashed a sideway glance to Ryuuzaki, who was standing by the window. The detective had his back turned towards him. Light's eyes traced the lines of the sweater, which hang loosely from lean shoulders and protruding shoulder blades.

'_Who am I kidding. I did it all to keep him. Why did I do it? I wanted to humiliate him? I wanted to keep him as a pet? Just to have him around, helpless and obedient, to enjoy watching him suffer? Did I want his pride; to keep him alive, so he can grasp every day the scope of my victory?' _

Light retreated his gaze from where it had lingered at the back of L's head. He closed his eyes tightly shut, turning his face down towards the desk again. Nobody was going to witness his lack of security. To the world Kira had to remain confident and resolute. Felling anxious meant admitting error. And Gods were flawless. Kira was flawless. Kira couldn't have even a moment of doubt. Nobody was to see Light doubting…

'_It was out of lust. I can't believe I gave in to it,'_ Light admitted to himself.

Originally that had been a part of the plan, but at some point Light had lost control of the situation and of himself. Light hated losing control. Yet for the sake of attaching L to his place, Light knew he needed more than just threats. Intimidation didn't always work on the stubborn detective. Having L become emotionally attached to him was a great strategy, Light had thought.

If it was anybody else but Light, they would have probably thought that the plan had been a great success. Ryuuzaki was firmly entangled in Light's web. Light could sense that L's feelings were betraying the great detective. It was obvious that L cared for him, even though he would never admit it. However, Light was suspicious by nature and furthermore he knew his enemy. He knew that L too hated losing control. And that most probably L was desperately trying to regain control of the situation as well.

Light's eyes focused on the pen he held. He could see the distorted reflection of the silent white shinigami that stood behind him.

Since the day Misa heard about the 'relationship' between Light and Ryuuzaki, Light had wasted many precious hours on the silly blonde. He had convinced her that nothing had ever been between the two men. He even went as far as intimacy with her, in order to secure his position.

And that is where the plan had turned against Light. On the other side of the equation there was L. Now L was also jealous, even though he never voiced it. And Light knew it was dangerous having the detective mad. Though Ryuuzaki didn't appear the impulsive type, Light knew that the man was driven mainly by his own passions. The obsessive heat with which L had chased him during the earlier stages of the investigation had taught Kira that much. It was very unsafe to have L pissed for too long.

Unfortunately lying to the man was no good. He wasn't the world's best detective for nothing. It had taken a single glance for Ryuuzaki to know that Light had slept with Misa. That happened on the day after Misa heard from Matsuda that "Light and L slept together". Since that day Light and L's relationship had become even worse that it had ever been. They couldn't talk without arguing anymore. The tension got worse with each day that went on and the date of the release of the 13 day rule test result came nearer.

Light' eyes darted to his empty computer screen. He had to be patient. There was less than a day until his innocence was proven by the test. That night was the 12th night. At 12:00 pm American time, the following day, the investigation team was to receive the positive results. Light had already arranged the death of the criminal, who had tested the death note.

Kira got his notebook back thanks to L, who mailed the US only a sheet of paper and hid the rest. As far as the investigation team was concerned, the FBI had the notebook and were going to keep it for safe keeping. As far as the FBI were concerned, Interpol had the notebook under top secrecy. L had faked a whole correspondence between the two sides in order to convince the US government never to speak about the Death note in public. In that way, as far as Interpol were concerned… well, they didn't even know that deathnotes existed. All of that L did by Kira's command. And it had given Light wonderful thrills to have L do his bidding. Remembering those moments always brightened Light's mood.

The brunette rested his chin on his hand and observed the black-haired detective, who still stared out the window. For a bit the teen relaxed, allowing his eyes to rake over the man. A small smile crept over his lips as he repeated the words in his mind "_L is my rightful possession... _"

Their eyes met in the obscure glass of the window. Just for a second Light felt his heart jump in alarm. The moment of dread disappeared as suddenly as it came but it wasn't easy for Light to dismiss it. He knew he couldn't allow himself to enjoy this too much, because it would eventually lead to his own downfall. It was a major mistake to want L. A god could not have such pity human desires.

Adding to the alarming feeling Light had that night was the silent, but intrusive presence of the shinigami in the room.

Light decided to deal with it, instead of further procrastinating it. The youth turned around and met Rem's hollow eyes. She stared at him.

"Why are you here, Rem?" Light said in his velvety tone.

Rem stared at him. Her long arms dangled around her body. By all means she resembled an enormous white mantis dangling in mid air, dangerously looming towards Light.

The teen's face didn't give away any of the anxiety he felt by the fact that the shinigami was stalking him.

Since Rem didn't answer, Light's eyes leisurely found Ryuuzaki's, who had turned around to watch the exchange with indifference.

'_Something is wrong_,' Light thought.

Light sat with one leg flung over the other. He was as comfortable as one could be on a chair, but still prickly.

"Ryuuzaki" he said, sitting up straight and folding his arms before his chest. "Are you sure you gave me the right names and faces of those prisoners?"

"Yes, Light-kun." L said. "I am not stupid… Light-kun."

Light glared at him.

'_That's what I am afraid of_,' he thought.

"Why are you here, Rem?" Light repeated, his tone hard now.

Rem didn't answer.

She floated in front of the increasingly angry teen for a few extended moments before turning around and flying away. Light closed his eyes to contain the building anger. When he looked up he saw her in the darkest corner of the room, next to their double bed. She was still staring at him as she melted into the wall and disappeared.

Light turned back to his laptop. He refused to acknowledge the maddening shinigami any further.

'_There is nothing that she can do to me, since Misa still loves me',_ Light thought angrily_. 'She is doing it on purpose, because I can't do anything against her. I hate her! I want her to die! How can I get rid of her… Didn't she say that nothing good will happen to me if she dies… She probably lied. She didn't tell me the whole information because she is afraid. I have to talk to Ryuuk, but she must not be around…What if L is planning something?! I have not time and too much is going on."_

"Doesn't Kira-kun want to sleep?" L's voice interrupted his line of thoughts.

'_It might be a good idea,' _Light though, but he hated to agree with L on anything. Yet, it was probably the better deal.

The teen got changed into his soft, grey cotton night pants and T-shirt. Soon he was in bed. The laptop was off and the only light that entered the room came from the distant city outside.

The teen flung the light blankets over his body. The room was air-conditioned, but at night the temperature automatically dropped and cold fresh air from outside was permitted into the rooms. Outside it was late autumn. Light had almost forgotten about the external world.

Drowsily Light cuddled into his warm sheets. The blue illumination reflected off walls and furniture relaxed him. Everything around him was soft and smooth. It felt good to be in bed, away from the world and its problems. At night Kira was just a sleeping teenager. The blood that covered his hands was just stains of ink. The 13 day test meant nothing when Light was in bed, falling asleep. The world kept spinning, but Kira was tired of the game for now. Light wanted to sleep and had his back turned on it all until the next morning.

Somewhere in the back of his heart he felt that Ryuuzaki was very miserable. However, in the past week he had mastered the ability to shut out L's emotions and not allow them to affect him. In that way, he not only didn't allow L's feelings to mess up with his own, but he also noticed a revert of the weird physiological changes that had occurred after the shinigami deal – for example, Light had regained his healthy sleeping habits and L's insomnia had returned.

Light relaxed but unbeknown to him, L, as sleep deprived as ever, observed him carefully.

L had it all arranged – on the next day Light was to be taken away. Special forces were already on their way, even though the results of the test weren't official. The FBI had taken L's word.

Kira was going to be arrested and executed. Ryuuzaki had managed to fool Light into believing that he had received the real names and faces of the criminals. Kira had been too confident and hadn't even supposed how creative L could get when pressed to the wall.

Moreover, Ryuuzaki was still bitter because of what Light had done. The teen had led him to believe that there was something between the two of them. Something more than competition, a fake friendship and some weird, unjustified affection.

Light made him fall in love. He made him doubt if he wanted to fight Kira or not. And when Light got what he wanted, he just withdrew completely and resumed his relationship with Misa. It had been like a slap through the face. The detective was surprised how much his pride got hurt by the whole mishap. But in the end, that little turn of events was just what L needed to get motivated again and end Kira's little reign.

He stopped sleeping again. Instead with Watari and Wedi's assistance he communicated with the FBI. And Light just slept peacefully as his death sentence was being written. L found it maddening that the teen though he had secured his positions with L so well, that he could trust him enough to unchain him during the nights.

Well, that night, Light had every right to fall asleep unperturbed. After all, L knew, it was Light's last night in a bed.

Ryuuzaki tried to gloat about it. But unfortunately the thought only made him sad.

Lawliet didn't understand why he couldn't control his feelings for Light anymore. He was able to control his actions, but not his emotions. He had boldly gone through with his plan to capture the murderer, but in the end, he had gone to the lengths he had gone out of jealousy and the desire for revenge.

Light had played him, L knew that well. It made L bitter and angry, but he didn't deny it. It amazed him how little time it had taken for him to experience love in all its stages – from the falling in love part to the cheated, broken-heart part. It was too bad that he had lost this game to Light. It wasn't the first time, either. Somehow Light always managed to win.

Ryuuzaki released a soft sigh, pressing his knees closer to his chest. Light always won in the end. L could only hope that this time Light was going to lose, and the morning's capture was going to be successful. Because if Light had a back-up plan and won again, then it was "game over" for L.

L still found it unfortunate that he had been forced to ask for FBI's assistance in capturing Kira, which meant that ultimately, they were to keep Light.

Kira was to be charged for his crimes and rapidly executed. If what the teen had said was true, then Lawliet was to die with him. So either way L was a goner. But it didn't matter, as long as he got his revenge. Surely nothing could be worse than being fooled the way Light had fooled him. L didn't even want to analyze what he had thought and hoped for.

'_I wish I had never fallen for it.'_ L thought. '_I might have died happier._'

The night passed slowly and the bitterness only got worse with the long hours of waiting for the inevitable. L looked at the digital clock for the unknown time. It was 3:55 am. Not much time until 6:33 am, the exact time scheduled for FBI's assault.

Without much more thinking, Ryuuzaki decided that since it was 'now or never' he could at least embrace the stupid teen, who had blown-off his perfect life and ruined L's in the process.

L slipped his arms around Light's ribs and pulled himself close to the youth.

Light immediately woke up.

"Ryuuzaki…" he mumbled grumpily.

L just buried his head in Light's neck and didn't allow the teen to push him off.

Soon Light relaxed. He sighed and closed his eyes. To L's surprise the brunette turned to lie on his back and pulled the detective closer. L put his head more comfortably on the youth's shoulder and relaxed as well. It was blissful to lay like that, with his cheek pressed on Light's warm, soft, cotton T-shirt.

L tried to make himself forget how little time there was left before Light was going to be taken away to be interrogated and executed.

L tried to forget that he was the one who had arranged that. The detective stiffened in horror from the images his mind was projecting.

Light sighed ever so softly, relaxing further.

'_There is still time to tell him._' a treacherous thought crossed L's head.

"_No."_

L felt tears, real tears begin to form in his wide-opened eyes. His emotions were conflicting. True, he was angry with Light for having broken his heart, but he didn't feel angry enough to send the teen to his death.

'_No. This is his end. I must do this… it's for humanity's sake_.' L thought, his body becoming completely numb in an effort not to allow the tears grow heavy and roll off of his eyes. Light's chest rose evenly with soft breaths.

'_Humanity? Do I really care about them? Who are they anyway? I know who HE is.'_ the traitorous voice kicked in again.

L could hear Light's heartbeat resonate through his young, healthy body.

L blocked it out and tried to stop his mental processes. To no avail. He felt guilty. He felt as if he was the traitor in the room. But who was he betraying? Kira or L?

Light's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you crying?"

* * *

TBC (soon)

Note: This story is almost over, and I wanted it to end sadly, but now I'm not so resolute about it. I feel for the characters and I almost hate myself for having set up the events in such a way that I had to write this chapter, and the 2 others that are to the end… So, sorry for updating so slowly and writing unhappy stuff. (and for me it's kind of harder to write unhappy chapters than the fun ones)


	18. The begining of the end

_Hey people! Its winter break and I'm back, lol! I had an exciting semester that drained my time and creativity, so I wasn't around, but I'm back and more than even ready to finish this story! (about time, I know). So, we'll be done in about 2 more chapters at the most. Expect them these days :D_

_Warning! It's a cliff-hanger! If you want to wait until I update the next chapter, and spare yourself the anticipation – do so!_

Chapter 18

"Are you crying?" Light asked.

He didn't answer and Light's fingers found the detective's chin. Ryuuzaki didn't protest at the touch but seemed quite surprised when Light pushed his face up to look at him.

"Yagami-kun!" Ryuuzaki's eyes were red, but there weren't any traces of tears. He pushed Light's hand away and suddenly got up and off the bed.

Light grabbed the back of his loose shirt.

"Let go!"

"Have you ever cried, Ryuuzaki? Or is this as far as it gets?" Light insisted. Somehow, L knew that there was something really unhealthy about this type of curiosity.

"Does Yagami-kun want to see me cry?" Ryuuzaki's voice was dangerously low and he gave Light a flat look.

"Of course not…" Light's voice trailed off.

The two stared at each other for several seconds, one standing and the other still on the bed. Even in the blue gloom of the room, Light's eye color looked red. In the darkness, L looked almost like a ghost to his rival. The teen opened his mouth to say something, but L cut him off.

"I'll cry at Kira's funeral." L said deadpan.

"You'll be dead at my funeral." Light answered coldly.

"That's because my life is tied to Kira's?"

"Yes, you will die when I die," Light answered.

"That is what Light-kun says…"

"That's what the shinigami said," Light's tone was getting impatient.

"What Light-kun says," L repeated. "But all evidence points to the fact that Light-kun gives out mostly false information…"

"Don't even go there," Light stared at L. His eyes were the coldest flare of red.

"From the beginning Light-kun lied that he is not Kira," L pointed out.

"You lie too."

"The only reason why he told me the truth is because he planned to lie to me more about other things." L said deadpan._ 'And I don't mean in general, Light, I mean how you let me believe that you care about me!', he thought._

"You lied to me too, didn't you?" Light also left the question hanging. _'And I don't mean just in general, Lawliet, I mean how you lied that you would help me deal with Rem! You promised to keep me alive!', _was at the tip of the teen's tongue, but he kept it in.

"Yes, I did but it's incomparable to what you did."

"That is the biggest lie of all!" Light got off the bed and walked towards the detective.

Ryuuzaki lunged forward, shoving Light's shoulders back. The teen fell on his back on the bed, the detective's knee pinning his chest down. Ryuuzaki climbed over him, and supported himself on his two wiry arms, leaning down over his enemy's face.

"Why should I believe a word Light-kun says?" L said. '_Even if you said the truth and I'd die with you, it doesn't matter. I'd die to see you defeated, broken, realizing… you are not a God! You have no right to play with people's lives… not with me!'_

"Would you bet your life, Lawliet?" Light snarled, but didn't push L back. He needed to be careful if he wanted to lure L to cooperate for a little bit more. _'You said that you'd never risk your life, didn't you?! Those were your only words that I believed. Could I have been the one who destroyed this self-centeredness?'_, Light thought.

"But Light-kun is full of lies and deceit." Ryuuzaki's intent stare unnerved the teen.

And Light was beginning to crack. It was extremely hard not to punch Ryuuzaki in the face. He didn't like being called a liar. He could only put up with it for so long, especially since he had entrusted the truth to Ryuuzaki for once… and he had been deceived in return.

"I didn't lie," Light said, his lips drawn back in a fierce snarl.

"Does Light-kun know that he is a rather lost, but very mortal teenager?"

"What do you mean?"

Ryuuzaki loomed over him He moved his hands from his enemy's sides to the teen's shoulders, pressing him down with his bodyweight.

"Only that the god of the new world can easily be captured, dragged to prison, put to trial and executed if only his identity is made known."

Light's eyes went wide, but he made no move to push the dark-eyed detective off.

"Especially now that his murder weapon is known and understood," L added.

"I wouldn't be that confident of my understanding of the death note if I were you," Light hissed.

L's intense stare shifted from the teen's eyes to an unknown spot on the wall. For two seconds Light felt as if half of the weight over his chest had been lifted and he could take in a deep breath again. However those darkened eyes pinned him down again.

"78% chance that those are empty threats, given by an individual, who is afraid for his life," L concluded.

Light summoned every fiber of his self control.

"Let me get this straight - I am not asking you to believe or accept anything. I'm just giving you the facts, which include that you will die when I die and that there is nothing you can do to harm me anyway. Also, let me remind you, I own your life. And one more thing, if you keep acting like this, I'll make sure you go long before me."

Ryuuzaki's expression changed to the apish smile he did sometimes (and scared the investigation team).

"I wouldn't be that confident of my understanding of the situation if I were Kira-kun."

Light glared at him.

"What are you saying?" Light asked slowly. Even as he managed to keep the anger in check, the teen's paranoia sent cold shivers creeping over his back.

"I said "I wouldn't be…""

"Cut the crap! What did you mean by what you said?"

"I didn't mean anything."

Light felt almost sick. _If Kira's identity is revealed…_ The thought rang in his head. '_He couldn't have… He hasn't… It's impossible. He wouldn't… I must find out!'_

L's face was a foot above Light's head. Such closeness wasn't unintentional, the teen knew. And even if it was just to amplify the point that L was making, it could still turn to Light's advantage.

Light raised his hand and traced the corner of L's mouth with his thumb. The detective gasped and raised himself as far up as his arms would allow him to.

"Don't touch me," he said, but his tone was reluctant.

"You want to," Light pointed out, sitting up, his hand making its way to grab the back of L's neck.

"It's never about what I want," Ryuuzaki sat back on his calves and grabbed Light's fore-arms, pushing him back.

The fight was brutal but brief. Both parties struggled violently, hurting each other mercilessly, yet once Light managed to connect his lips to Ryuuzaki's, the dark-haired man let loose the vicious hold of the brunette's arms and embraced him.

Light used the leverage to push L down on the bed. He encircled the lean body, holding him underneath him securely. He enjoyed the feeling way too much. He liked shoving his tongue between Ryuuzaki's dry lips, he loved the resistance of the other gave him.

Kira loved that a challenge was always there, despite the position of weakness, that he could put his enemy in.

But even more than that, Light knew he liked the rising temperature of L's normally cold limbs, the insipid taste of his white skin and its contrast to the sugary inside of his mouth. He liked to pull L's tough but silky black hair, make the detective grab on to Light's wrist and hiss, then to suddenly change the pace and stoke it, making him melt almost to unconsciousness.

Light didn't realize that the two of them had calmed down. With their arms wrapped around each other, they lay and kissed slowly, thoughtfully, almost lovingly, despite the force they occasionally applied. Kira had to snap out of the unplanned bliss and keep his head cool, in order to extract the information he needed. Ryuuzaki's hand caressed the side of his face and his hair. He wasn't allowed to enjoy that.

'_This is just pretence_,' Light reminded himself. '_I don't feel anything._' He repeated to himself, but it was impossible to concentrate.

Ryuuzaki's body shifted until their protruding ribs were no longer clashing, but fitting to each other with stunning precision. The rhythm of the kiss was natural, despite the battle for control. Light's fingers trailed down from L's jaw tracing the lines of his neck, extracting groan and chocked gasps. Ryuuzaki flung his leg around one of Light's and as if by command they moved, gritting their hips together, their lips parting to release a gasp in unison. Light reflexively protested when Ryuuzaki pulled his leg back down on the mattress but allowed it because he felt the detective's fingers pulling his waistband down. He tried to aid the pains-taking process but his fingers were equally trembling from eagerness. Since success wasn't immediate, Ryuuzaki abandoned the effort and slipped his hand underneath Light's boxers. His long fingers gripped the erection too tightly, making the teen hyper-ventilate.

"You want this too." L said, breathlessly.

Light didn't want to respond to that. He grabbed Ryuuzaki's jaw and pressed it, keeping his mouth opened for easy access. He kissed the detective eagerly, letting his tongue explore the inside. It brought to mind pleasant associations with the things he wanted to do to him, eracing schemes and thoughts of power and revenge. For all the world, L seemed to be feeling the same and for once nothing else but the present moment mattered...

………

Rem's eyes were sad as she watched the girl on the couch.

Misa lied on her stomach, restlessly writing names in the Death Note. Her eyes were tired from staring at photos on her laptop. At night was the only time in which she could get away with writing in the death note because she knew that Raito made L delete all footage from the night's surveillance cameras.

The white shinigami floated behind the girls back, watching her.

If Rem had a heart, it was probably going to tear for Misa. The girl was in love with the lying human named Light. And there she was, alone, wasting her sleep hours to do his bidding, while at the same time, the same guy was lying in bed with the other human.

"Aaaah! Misa Misa can't take anymore! Misa is taking a break!" the girl squeaked and got up on her knees, stretching her arms above her head.

Misa opened her eyes after a few moments of resting them. The white shinigami was floating next to her and peeking curiously with her huge yellow eyes.

"I wonder what Light is doing… Rem, could you please go see what he is doing?!"

Rem was silent for a little while. She was pretty sure she knew what Light was doing.

"Please, Rem-sama! Go see what Misa-Misa's Light is doing!"

"Misa should go see for herself." Rem said slowly.

……….

The door opened. Without a knock. Without a warning. It had never been opened so abruptly, so carelessly, so Misa-Misa-style before.

And when the girls' shriek was just a second too slow, due to the shock, and Light's reaction to the door opening, due to the intoxication of the kiss, delayed, Ryuuzaki didn't even bother to move. Instead while Misa screamed and Light tried to defend himself against the girl and the looming white shinigami behind her, L sat up and found the watch with his eyes. It was almost time for the Special Forces to arrive and take the two Kira's away.

"I'll kill you! Misa-Misa will kill you! You lied!!!" the girl's screams and sobs in the background as Ryuuzaki tried to ignore the situation in all its aspects. He wished he could disappear into thin space, or just walk away…

"I can explain…"

"No!!!" Misa screamed and run down the corridor, her voice becoming fainter. Light run after her.

L stayed in the room. He curled up and bit his thumb viciously. Now that nobody was there he let the tears flow. His breath chocked, in an attempt not to whimper. He just held it in and refused to make a sound as salty tears run down to the corners of his lips, suffocating him…

6:30 am the clock said.

………

Misa threw the door to her room open. She ran to the couch, jumping on the soft pillows. Her laptop bounced off and fell on the floor, lightening up. The girls' vision was blurry from her tears, her nose so stuffed from the crying that she couldn't catch her breath. Her black tears ran right down to her white gothic shirt, streaming down her delicate neck and staining the silk. The taste of salt and mascara poisoned her.

The wild blond bangs were in her already puffed eyes, but she didn't need to see her notebook or her pen for what she was about to do. Light's voice was echoing in the hallway, as he was taking his time to her room.

Misa sniffed loudly and brushed her nose with the back of her hand, concentrating on the paper. The sheet was half full of systematically written names of criminals, who Misa did not know, and never would. People she had killed for Light, for his cause. People who she had never cared to think about.

Now her hand moved with determination. Not disinterest. Not for routine. With pure anger and hatred, she executed her first cold-blooded murder.

"L Lawliet" she whispered.

And it was done.

She thought about it for two seconds, her pen's tip between her teeth, as her lips drew back in a smirk.

"Heart attack, 11:59 pm" she added and laughed.

Light froze on the doorway. He saw the girl, in tears with the notebook; he didn't know whose name she had written. The coldest shivers ever ran over him.

Misa's lifted her eyes and saw her boyfriend's terrified gaze. Victoriously she lifted the notebook and turned it to Light. The name was written in big angry letters.

Light was surprised when a sigh of relief didn't come out of his chest. Instead his heart almost stopped.

'_That's it?! He'll be dead? It's over?'_ Light stood petrified.

TBA


	19. Over

_Note: Last chapter, people! I hope you like the end of the story! _

**Chapter 19**

Misa covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Light's eyes lost focus and her image danced up and down, in tune with the rising and falling of her shoulders. He could hear her snickering as if she was somewhere far away. As if the sound came through a tunnel.

Time and space seemed to stretch. Light's grip on the doorframe had to tighten to hold the man upright. His eyes were wide but unseeing.

"Now Light will love only me, since there won't be anybody else to compete with Misa-Misa…"

Misa's voice continued chattering, but Light couldn't distinguish what she was saying anymore. His attention was turning inwards; he seemed to disappear into himself, protecting himself from the brutal reality, refusing to see, refusing to think.

Light felt his fingernails painfully digging into the wood of the frame. There was more noise. It was dissolving into the warm air-conditioned air, hollow and meaningless to him.

'_L will die. It's over.'_

His mind evaded any points of rationality, circling around rational thought or any thoughts at all. One word echoed in the man's brain _"over, over, over, over, over"._

"The game is over."

'_No, it can't be."_ Light blinked. Thought process was beginning to return_. "It can't be over. L won't die."_

Figures were moving in the background. Running in slow motion, encircling him. Light held on to the door frame.

"It's over, Yagami-kun."

'_No. No, it's not over! If I own the right over his life, if his life is tied to mine, then the death note won't have effect unless I write his name down. Misa cannot kill L. Not even the shinigami can. Only I can_.'

"Light-kun?"

'_Who said that?'_

Something cold pressed to the back of his head. Light stiffened because the sound of a gun loading accompanied the cold, metallic feel of the object.

Light's eyes finally focused. He saw Misa with both her hands over her mouth. However, she was no longer suppressing her laughter. She was terrified. Her eyes were huge, round, painted in black…

Light saw his doom in Misa's big doll's eyes.

The teen tried to understand what was happening. Men were running towards Misa. Slowly, as if all happened in slow motion. Light saw machine-guns in their hands. He understood that they were wearing helmets and armor.

The teen's eyes followed the trajectory and found Rem, still and silent behind Misa. The shinigami's death note was ready in her long bony hands. Her dead gaze was fixed on him. Her pen was above the paper.

Light saw his doom reflected in those big yellow eyes.

In a glaze, Light turned back with pains taking slowness, his honey-colored eyes found Ryuuzaki's dark silhouette in the corridor behind him. L stood there, slouched as always, a thumb locked between his teeth, eyes darker than ever before.

When Light's gaze finally reached the other's, Kira saw his end reflected in his enemy's black eyes.

Light saw his reflection in L's wide pupils. He saw himself looking over his shoulder, with one arm still firmly on the doorframe. He saw the machine gun pocking his nape, his shiny auburn locks ruffling over it. He saw three other machine-gunmen behind himself. He could almost see Ryuuzaki's reflection in his own reflection's eyes.

And all made sense to him. L had betrayed him.

Bitterness. Light had never felt so bitter. Unexplainably but very truly bitter and hurt. L had betrayed him. Light didn't want to believe it.

'_Impossible! … didn't he seem to love me?... That bastard.' _

The thought echoed in Kira's head, louder than reality, louder than reason, stronger than caution and quicker than the fear. And then the anger kicked in and the need for revenge. He wasn't going to go down that easily. He wasn't going to be defeated in his own game – not by him.

Light's head snapped forward and time suddenly regained its normal pace.

"What are you doing?! I'm L!" Light screamed.

The entire room jumped, startled by the sudden intervention. The man behind Light almost pulled the trigger by accident.

"What are you doing?!" Light's strong, velvet voice again. "He is Kira!"

Light spun around and pointed directly at L.

Ryuuzaki's thumb dropped from his mouth as several men, clearly confused, pointed their machine guns at him. L' jaw remained unclenched. His eyes were as big and round as they got.

Most of the special force kept their guns at Light, others turned to L, and several couldn't make their mind and switched from one to the other, trying to keep safe. Nerves were breaking. One of the two men was Kira for sure. Perhaps both of them were, if what L had said about there being two Kiras, was true. Or even, it wasn't L who had contacted them, it was Kira and this was a trap. They couldn't know.

The sound of transmission was audible from the soldier's helmets.

Immediately the special force separated in three equal parts and pointed their guns towards Light, Misa and Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki snapped out of the shock.

"I am L," Ryuuzaki said calmly. "He is Kira, she is the Second Kira. Restrain them!"

"That is a lie!" Light said just as calmly. "Don't believe what he says. Arrest him!"

The gunmen did not move.

In the confusion Light and Ryuuzaki stared at each other. The challenge was evident in their killing gazes. Both men wanted to prove something to each other. Both wanted to have the last hand. To Light it didn't matter if he would never be able to be Kira again and have to pretend to be L from there on, he just wanted to have Ryuuzaki defeated. L didn't care if his identity was to become known, or if he was going to die when Light got executed – he just wanted to prove the teenager's guilt and win the game.

"Waiting for orders" the captain announced to his men.

The transmission sound was overheard, but the words couldn't be distinguished by the three civilians.

"Who is she?" the leader of the force group addressed Light harshly.

"She is my girlfriend, Amane Misa, the model. She is staying here with me, but has no part in this. Let her go!" Light said. His eyes glided over to Rem who was still holding her pen over the death note. Her eyes were fixed on him.

"He is lying, I am the one that contacted you, and I can prove it! Don't let her go!" Ryuuzaki raised his voice.

The transmission sound was overheard again.

"Restrain all of them and move out!" the captain ordered.

"No! You can't do this! I am L!" Ryuuzaki and Light shouted in unison and they both got quickly handcuffed.

Misa shrieked as two men grabbed her. Rem's pen was on the paper.

"Give me a chance! It's the only hope!" Light shouted over the rattle just before he got blindfolded and his mouth taped. His words were addressed to the white shinigami, who neither of the special force could see.

As they carried him away into darkness, the teenage Kira trembled and counted 40 seconds.

He didn't die. What a relief.

Rem had given him a last chance to save Misa. Truly, shinigami weren't so different from humans – faced with the choice between keeping a ridiculously small hope and abandoning it completely, the shinigami had chosen to give Light one last try. Because if she hadn't, Misa's life was going to end for sure, no matter how many of the gunmen Rem managed to kill before she dissolved into dust.

…….

Light was dragged out of the building, thrown into some sort of vehicle, a helicopter he imagined, and transported to some unknown spot, where he was dragged again and thrown into another vehicle. He was completely deprived of senses – with the blindfolds and the helmet over his head, he didn't see or hear anything. His mouth was taped. His limbs were firmly chained.

Kira was reduced to utter helplessness. He felt only cold floors and iron grips from leather gloves, pulling and carrying him around.

Light felt the vibration of the floor. A car, he supposed. He was alone, separated from Misa and Ryuuzaki. In the back of his head he wondered what had happened to L and if the man was still in the same situation as Kira. Or perhaps after Light was blindfolded, L had managed to talk his way out of the situation. That was the worst case scenario.

Light told himself not to panic. He had to stay calm, and think. He had to pretend to be L, to look secure. If he were to panic, it was going to be obvious that he was the guilty one. Surely Ryuuzaki was calm... Light wondered if the detective was chained and left somewhere really close by him. Even if L was sitting a mere foot away from him, there was no way for him to know. Light imagined Ryuuzaki tied up and blindfolded on the seat next to him. He tried to imagine a lost look on the man's face, but couldn't really picture it.

_'He was never really that lost, was he?! He abused my trust in him and betrayed me behind my back. When I get out of here, I'll kill him_,' Light promised himself. He felt bitterness in the back of his throat. _'He betrayed me, the bastard...'_

It was a dangerous line of thought and instead Light focused on remaining presentable. He had to pretend to be L. He had to convince whoever had captured him that he was L. And he could only hope that Misa was smart enough to act calm as well.

…

After hours of sense deprivation Light felt himself being dragged out of the car. He walked blindly, pushed from behind and held tightly by the shoulders and forearms. He felt room temperatures change, pressure change as he was made to enter an elevator and brought down. A basement, he assumed. Soon after he was pushed some more and finally made to sit and then bond to a chair.

His heart raced as all possibilities ran through his head. He had to hope that it was an interrogation chair and not the electric chair.

Light felt someone remove his helmet. Kira's relief didn't last for long though. The first thing that came into view was Ryuuzaki's dark-rimed stare. The detective was free of all bonds, standing with both hands tucked into his pockets in front of Light's temporary imprisonment.

A guard walked out from behind Light, the helmet in his hands. He exchanged a nod with L and left the brightly lit, white-walled cell.

For a brief minute the static hum of luminescent lights was the only noise in empty room. There they were - Kira strapped to a chair and L standing several feet in front of him, one thumb in his mouth, one hand in his pocket, eyes flat and calculating.

Light knew he had lost. But he refused to acknowledge it. He didn't want to.

"Game over, Kira," L said quietly.

Was there a trace of a smile on L's impassive pale face, or was it just Light's imagination?

"There has been a mistake!" Light's raised his voice, his eyes searching for the video cameras that were undoubtedly there. "I am L! You made a mistake! Get me out of here!"

Ryuuzaki just stared at him. His empty eyes suggested that he wasn't thrilled by the act.

"I can prove that this man is Kira! Can't you see how he has manipulated you all?! I want to speak to an inspector!"

"My identity has been confirmed. So has yours. The results of the test were concrete - the 13 day rule is fake," L said flatly. "You are Kira, Yagami Light."

There was more silence.

_'This is impossible. This is not happening..._' Light's inner voice kept repeating.

"Do you admit to being Kira and using a murderous notebook, to kill numerous criminals and several civilians?" L asked mechanically.

"That is a lie. I don't admit anything! I am not Kira." Light said, regaining a calm face His bright caramel eyes slid off of L to rest stubbornly on the floor.

"How did you come into possession of the murdering notebook?" L's voice was completely impassive, as if he was no longer human, but an interrogation machine.

Light's attention was attracted by that. Wasn't the detective a ball of emotions the last time they had interacted… kissed? Ryuuzaki had faked it, hadn't he… but how could he? Light had felt the sadness in the detective. Could the man really act against his own emotions?

'_It's not impossible_,' Light thought. He had worked very hard to learn to keep L's emotions out of his way. Now it seemed hard and unpleasant to try to delve into the pits of L's soul in order to find the true emotions that the man held deep inside. After a long moment of silence, in which L probably thought that Light was figuring out what to respond, Kira sensed what he was looking for. Ryuuzaki was still bitter.

'_Perfect_,' Light thought, feeling a raise of hope.

Light lifted his eyes. They were the perfect imitation of defeat and misery. L didn't even batter an eyelash, but the teenager had already known that he wouldn't.

"So, you have it all figured out then…" Light made a pause, letting his eyes fall to the ground miserably. "You know about the notebook, and you know that whoever touches it can see the death god, who brought it to me."

"Do you admit having had and used the notebook?" L asked.

"Yes, I admit." Light said quickly and closed his eyes.

There was a short pause in which Light kept silent, pretending to be remorseful. He heard L's soft footsteps move towards him. The younger man opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet the detective's flat stare. Light could see his miserable-looking reflection in L's black pupils. It felt somewhat pleasant to know that he was the only object of L's attention in that moment.

"I never wanted to kill anybody! At first I didn't even know what the notebook did… I… I thought it was a joke!" Light bursted out lies.

Nothing in L's expression changed. Light knew that the man probably didn't believe a word he had said, but he also knew that L wasn't the only judge – whoever had captured him had taken the world's three greatest detectives as well. It was most probable that L's identity and face was made known to whoever that organization was in order to release him. And now, somebody was watching his interrogation through security cameras, L had been sent to force the confession out of him, but he wasn't in command anymore for sure. If he had been, he wouldn't have been in the cell in person; he would have spoken to Light by a microphone.

So, in the end, it mattered more to convince whoever was watching that Light was a victim of the notebook and the shinigami.

"Perhaps it began this way, but my observations of Yagami-kun's behavior and characters lead me to believe that even if the first murder was an accident, Yagami-kun continued to kill by his own free will."

"I never killed by my own free will!"

"Please explain."

"I was given the notebook for the sake of conducting the execution of those criminals – I was chosen to do it." Light said with faked desperation. He couldn't bring himself to say that the shinigami had 'forced' him… yet.

"Chosen by whom?"

"I don't know! I didn't dare to ask! Why don't you ask Rem?!"

"We searched the notebook, which belongs to Rem and we didn't find your handwriting in it." L said.

"Perhaps it gets erased when the notebook passes from one person to another." Light said.

"No, that is impossible. The writing of the notebook's previous owner hasn't disappeared and I doubt that it would. Also, you said that you were chosen to conduct this judgment – how come the notebook's ownership passed to somebody else?" L responded immediately, having anticipated the question.

"I don't know how the notebook passed to somebody else, and also, I think I lost my memories when it did. For as long as I was under your surveillance I had no memory of the notebook. I regained my memory when I touched the notebook again."

"I think there are more than one notebooks that can kill. You had one, which I think, you have somewhere hidden. That would explain the lack of your handwriting in the notebook that we have. It doesn't explain why you lost your memory, if what your saying is true, but it surely means that you weren't chosen by some divine power to murder people."

"On the contrary – didn't you see what happened when the last Kira was restrained and the notebook was taken away from him?! He died! He hadn't fulfilled his function, he failed to. That's why his handwriting wasn't erased from the notebook, like my handwriting was! That's why the notebook hasn't transferred itself to a new owner! How do you know if I was the first one anyway?! I just did what was asked of me, I succeeded, and the notebook passed to someone else! I would never kill people again – I swear, I don't have to now…"

"If all that you are saying is true, how will you explain the fact that Amane Misa was killing people at the same time as you were? You couldn't have been using the same notebook at the same time, right? You met her after she began killing people, you both already pointed out a certain date for your first meeting. A date in which she saw you and immediately knew your name…" L kept talking but Light's eyes noticed a white figure emerging from the wall behind him.

It was Rem. She looked grim and she had brought her notebook with her.

"You lied to me, Yagami Light." Rem interrupted the detective.

L looked over his shoulder to follow the shinigami's actions.

"You asked for one last chance and you wasted it. Misa is suffering again." Rem said, approaching slowly.

'_Damn, she is serious. I have to convince her to spare me some more time,'_ Light thought.

"Wait, how will Misa benefit from my death?! It won't change a thing! Give me one last chance to defend her!" Light's voice sounded weak even to his ears. The stress of the situation was finally catching up with him.

"Speak no more, human! If you and L Lawliet die, there is a fair chance that the other humans would think that the two of you were responsible for the murders! I took Misa's memory away. She will be found innocent, if there are two other people to blame for the killings."

Light's jaw dropped.

"So you are saying that you will kill us in order to…"

"Be silent, human!" Rem's voice raised and she quickly scribbled something in her notebook. Immediately after, she began disintegrating. "…I am not sorry… Be happy, Misa…"

Rem fell apart right in front of Light's terrified eyes.

The teen's mouth hung open.

'_No, it can't be! She didn't! I won't! No!'_

L walked with surprising swiftness to the pile on the floor. He picked up the notebook that Rem had been holding. He looked in it.

Light's mouth was too dry to speak. He tried to ask the question, but he couldn't bring himself to.

The detective looked up. His black eyes were glazed, but focused on Light. The detective turned the notebook towards Light and Kira saw his name in it.

Light's terror finally broke.

"NOOOO!" he screeched, his voice reached such a pitch that it broke.

L dropped the notebook and walked over to stand right in front of Light's chair. The teen kept screaming but the panic quickly changed into anger and hatred.

"What did you do, you stupid shinigami! Damn it! Damn you! Misa is guilty! Do you hear me?! She is the second Kira! I am the original one, and to hell with you all, maggots! I am not sorry!" Light screamed to whoever was listening and then to the men standing a foot away from him. "Damn you, L! I hate you!"

Suddenly Light's cries ended. He felt his heart seize painfully and then stop. Light knew what it meant and it terrified him more than he had ever though he could be frightened. The teen had to fight his next breath. L fell towards him, grabbing Light's left shoulder for support, while clutching his own chest with one hand. The detective slipped down to his knees, unable to support himself anymore. His heart had stopped in the same moment as Kira's.

Light felt a grim satisfaction surge through him. At least his enemy was going down with him. L had won in the end, but wouldn't live to rejoice his victory. Now all that was left was not to show his enemy weakness – there was so little time left, there was no way that Light was going to let himself break in the last moment.

But as the heartbeat didn't return, Light felt the fear step back. Realization was kicking in. Why had he done that?! Now they were both about to die, and in a way, they had wasted their chance to be happy with each other. And wasn't it that what he had wanted – L's attention, affection, love. He had settled for grabbing the man's attention by fighting him, once he had his affection, he had tried to exploit it in order to securely ensnare him, make sure that L would never run away. And once he had gained his love, he had felt the need to hurt him to make sure he wouldn't be the one left behind and hurt in the end.

L slipped into his lap, holding weakly to the teen's knees to remain upright. Light's head spun. He could barely make out L's face. Surely the detective wasn't going to see the tears that began streaming down Light's cheeks, as if by their own accord. Light begged that L wouldn't notice…

"You lost." Ryuuzaki whispered.

"You lost too. And I told you… that you'll die with me!" Light coughed out with his last breath.

"I knew that." L said and looked up. His eyes met Light's. "Now you cry…" L breathed out.

Light closed his eyes. He couldn't take it. He was losing consciousness. His chin dropped on his chest and he felt L's grip of his knees loosen. The detective must have fallen to the ground.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Light tried saying.

…………….

Epilogue

They sat with their backs to each other, in the middle of the wastelands of the afterworld. A false atmosphere bounced off light from an unknown source, eternally illuminated Mu (nothingness) Sceneries changed, lost souls passed and they didn't speak for what seemed like days. They moved from one place to another, together, ignoring each other, but refusing to separate.

Neither wanted to admit the regret they shared.

Both felt that they had wasted too much. But a silent, not admitted hope kept them together.

They both hoped that it was only a matter of time before they could speak about all the things they had left unsaid. It was the reason why they were sticking together, but neither wanted to begin. For as long as they felt that the game was still on, they couldn't afford to lose. Yet at some point, it became the new game. And they spoke.

END

Author's note: Hurray! Finished! I could have written chapters on what Light and L could say to one another after they are both dead, but I'll leave this to your imaginations. I hope the end is as optimistic as I can get it to be.

I'm leaving the end quite opened, and Misa's fate to your own interpretation. I like to think that she got off the hook in the end, but you decide 

Thank you for reading!!! I love you all and thank you for the wonderful reviews and for having read this far! Have a merry Christmas and a happy and lucky new 2009 year!!!

Love,

V


End file.
